What did you do to me?
by Kasia143
Summary: Beca doesn't do relationships. She likes to be all mysterious and to pretend that she doesn't care - that's why she's the best in the business. But life has different plans for her. And in the end...would she really mind? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey guys! So I decided to try to write something longer and came up with this. I read this great fanfic called "Stolen" and I got inspired because I love the thought of Beca being** reaaaly **badass and mysterious and to honor that story I borrowed name "Stan". I promise I'm not going to copy "Stolen". Also, I'm not a native speaker so let me know when you'll notice that I messed up tenses or something. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It was almost eleven p.m. Stan was standing on the corner of the dark street clothed only with dim light from the single working street lamp. The glowing end of his cigarette made him visible but he didn't care. It was supposed to be a quick job. An easy one, where you get money almost for nothing – he thought to himself.

Finally, he saw his target - a ''fat guy'' leaving the restaurant on the opposite side of the road. He put out the cigarette with his heel, pressing it to the ground and started walking. He clenched his fist on gold knuckle-duster, a gift from his father.

Suddenly, the fat guy Stan was following disappeared in the dark alley on his left. Seeing this he chuckled, knowing that this was a dead end - literally a dead end for this unaware man. He entered the alley already thinking about cold beer and very hot girl, both waiting for him in his apartment - the first one in his fridge, the other one in his bed.

But there was no fat guy in the alley.

He looked at the very high brick wall at the end – there was no way that his target climbed to the top of it. On the left side, there were a couple of dirtbags lying on the ground, near the big container. It used to be green, but now it was covered with stains of different sizes and colors, some of them with the weirdest stories of origin. On the right side, there were fire escape stairs, old and rusted with one of the platforms missing, the next one way too high to reach it.

"Fuck." He hissed, feeling angrier and angrier with every second.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckily fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The fat guy somehow managed to escape, which meant there was no longer job to be done tonight.

Stan looked around one more time – the whole place was creepy and started giving him chills. There was something wrong with this alley. The air was thick the silence deafeaning - you could almost hear his heart beating so fast that it could fall out his chest at any moment. He shuddered, thinking how stupid it was to let this place get to his head like that. He lit up another cigarette, third this evening and turned around just to let it fell off his mouth when he felt a cold blade in his stomach. Stan gasped in shock when a tall man pushed it harder, plunging it even deeper.

It was very dark night. It seemed like all of the clouds made a deal to cover the sky and hide moon like their very own precious treasure. But at the very moment when he looked down, one beam of moonlight made it through and he was able to see that there was a scarlet stain on his white polo shirt, growing bigger and bigger.

"W-Why? Who are you?" Stan muttered his question, his mouth filling with blood.

"Oh Stan, just think - the answer is easy..." he heard familiar bored voice coming from the shadows. Stan tried to keep his vision focused and find the owner of that voice. And there she was - leaning against a dirty wall, lazily playing with a knife - short and frail as always, with her long, brown hair loose and her stormy blue eyes that could hypnotize you.

"I-It's you..." at this point he was standing on his feet just because the other man wanted him so. The girl smirked at him and made fast movement with her hand, almost unnoticeable. Her knife flew right into Stan's eye, killing him immediately. His body hit the ground with a loud thud. She made few steps, leaned over him and pulled out the blade, wiping it off his shirt to get rid off dripping blood and sticky, pink pieces of brain.

"By the way - my father says 'hi'. " She whispered and just like that - she walked away. Her partner looked at Stan's body and sighed at the very unpleasant view.

"Really, you had to?" - he called after the girl.

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy!" Hearing that, the man rolled his eyes and followed her.

"What are you going to say when HIS father will invide our headquarters?" he asked making her grin at him.

"That it all had been a terrible misunderstanding."

* * *

The door of "Pandora" opened giving a sneak peek to a completely different word full of hot, sweaty bodies dancing in trance. Loud music was pumping into the room through huge speakers settled in every corner and under the ceiling. The DJ - very attractive, tall brunette - was spinning on the platform little bit above the dancefloor. It was clear that she was good because no one was sitting or standing awkwardly in the corner. Even the worst party pooper could tell that tonight was a special night - and it was just because they were in this particular place with that particular DJ.

Beca entered her club and looked around. She walked slowly to the bar not caring whether she'll bump into someone because people were brushing aside as soon as they saw her. She approached the counter, sat on the stool and was immediately handed with a glass of whiskey. She took a long sip, pulled out her pocket knife and slide it to the bartender.

"Clean that up for me." She said quietly not even looking up, knowing that Ben would know what to do anyway. The man disappeared but she wasn't alone for long.

"Beca." It was the DJ standing next to her, biting her lip what surely would make every single man in the room drooling over the girl. Not to mention her very, very short shorts and simple white v-neck exposing her cleavage. But not Beca. She was still sipping her drink as if she didn't even notice the girl.

"You know, I missed you. Like a lot. I could show you." She stood even closer and kissed Beca's neck, brushing it with her tongue. At the same moment, Ben returned with her knife. Beca finished her drink with one gulp, grabbed the knife and raised from her seat.

"Not tonight, Stacie." The shorter girl responded still not looking at the DJ. She went to the elevator and pressed the button to open it. She entered it and leaned against the wall.

Before the door closed, cutting her off that extraordinary world she raised her eyes. She saw Stacie still standing next to the bar with her mouth agape and wild fury in her eyes. She thought that she'll deal with that later. Or not. She didn't really care, the girl would come back to her anyway, no matter what. It's just how things worked between them. And even if that was about to change she could easily find someone else to fuck. The club was packed with hot girls almost every night and she was sure that she could have even the straightest girl in town, screaming her name, with a blink of an eye.

But she saw something else what really drew her attention. Beautiful girl with fiery red locks and piercing blue eyes that you could easily get lost in. She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor between that mass of people, yet she was still visible. She was moving with confidence and grace.

Suddenly, the unknown beauty looked up and met Beca's gaze. She didn't break their eye contact even when she slightly turned her head and kissed a man that was dancing next to her, holding back of his head with her hand. Beca raised her brows and kept looking but the door had already closed and the elevator started to move to take her up to her apartment.


	2. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn

**Yeah, so I got excited and wrote some new stuff. Not sure how often I'll be posting but now I've got some time so it should happen at least once a week. Pretty please let me know what you think in reviews or private message me - I'd really like to know so I can write better. Hope you'll like it!**

 **I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT.**

* * *

"What?!"

Her phone was buzzing for about 5 minutes already. Beca wasn't a morning person so whoever was calling her at 8 a.m had to have a really good reason.

Well, they'd better have because if not Beca was ready to shot off their head. Or balls. Or both.

That's why she answered her phone with such a hate in her voice that Fat Amy who was on the other side of the line started to laugh.

"C'mon Shawshank, get up. They're waiting for you."

"Who?" Beca didn't really care about anyone who wanted her awake at such an ungodly hour. However, after last night's events, it could be something important.

"Cynthia Rose, Jesse, Ace, Lilly, and Stacie" the Australian responded.

"Tell them to fuck off," she mumbled slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Na-ah short stack, they know. The whole fucking city knows. It's time to clean up your mess."  
Beca groaned and tossed her phone on the pillow.

'It's going to be a long day' - she thought to herself -' And a shitty one.'

* * *

Half an hour later after a quick shower, Beca appeared downstairs with a scowl on her face. She went past Ace who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and 'I told you so' look on his face, near one of the V.I.P booths where CR, Lilly, and Stacie were sitting while very nervous Jesse was pacing in front of them.

"There you are!" he exclaimed louder than Beca thought it was necessary.

"Have you seen the news? Have you seen today's papers? Of course, you haven't because you were sleeping, and you were sleeping because you were tired, 'why?' we might ask, well I imagine that's because you fucking started a war and that has to be tiring Beca!" Jesse finished his rant breathing fast.

"Jesse, calm down." The brunette rolled her eyes and nodded at Ben who understood immediately and went to make his boss a large cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me to calm down when we all can be dead any second! Yesterday, you went with Ace for a quick ride but instead killed Stan Flannagan!" he hissed taking a short break from walking.

"Well, are we dead? No, so just shut up before you make me kill myself" She said and sat in the booth making herself comfortable.

"Beca, he's right." Cynthia Rose spoke looking at her boss with concern. "They know or they'll know soon that it was you. And they might be after us already."

"Then I'll be waiting" Beca looked at CR raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you get it, this is serious! You didn't just encroach their territory - you killed their leader's beloved son because personal vendetta is still more important to you than common sense!" Jesse almost yelled and regretted it immediately when he saw Beca's clenched jaw and fury in her eyes. She spoke quietly, she didn't need to yell - her cold, uncompromising tone was scary enough.

"You know nothing Swanson. So go and squeal as much as you want but let me do my job because it's MY damn job. My. Not yours." Jesse gulped and nodded while Beca stood up and looked at the rest of the group as if she was asking them whether they have anything to say. Cynthia Rose simply shook her head, Lilly just stared at her back with a blank expression and Stacie raised her hands in surrender.

"Great." Beca turned her heel and went to the elevator grabbing her coffee on the way out.

* * *

Evening came and "Pandora" started to fill up with people.

Once again Beca was sitting at the bar sipping her favorite whiskey. "Staff only" door next to the bar opened and Fat Amy came out with some guy. She thought that his face was familiar but couldn't remember where she saw him. Amy said something to the guy who grinned at her and went to Ben to shake his hand vigorously. The blonde girl approached Beca and sat next to her on a stool.

"Who's that?" the tiny brunette asked scanning the crowd with her eyes.

"That cutie pie over there? That's our new bartender. Apparently, John resigned when you slept with his girlfriend." Amy raised her brows with amusement.

Beca glanced at the man who was now standing sidewards to her and the realization came to her. It was the same man who was dancing and kissing with the redhead the day before. Beca furrowed her brows and Amy noticing this thought that it was because the new guy was now wearing staff's t-shirt and was walking into their direction.

" Hopefully, the faster he'll get behind that bar the faster he'll get under me. So, he's starting today"

Amy smirked and at this point, the new bartender was standing in front of Beca with his hand stretched out to shake hers and mouth opened to say hello.

"No." Beca said and returned to sipping her drink.

"Wait, what?" new guy asked slightly confused. "I'm Tom, I'll be working here as a.."

"No." Beca cut him off not even bothering to look at him again. "You won't be working here." She said as she got up and went to the DJ's booth on the platform above the dance floor.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Beca ended her set and Stacie took over Djing for the night. She went straight to the bar to have a drink and maybe to find some girl for the night. The brunette noticed this Tom guy who was going to the bathroom. She also saw the gorgeous redhead who was sipping some drink and looking at the people in the club. Beca approached the counter and ordered a beer, sitting few stools away from the girl. She was about to call some of her old fuck buddies when she heard a soft sweet voice talking to her.

"So it was you playing?" the redhead asked with the most beautiful smile Beca had ever seen.

"Yeah." she simply answered.

"It was amazing! You're so talented! Those were some of the best mixes I've ever heard."

"Thanks." Beca glanced at the girl who clearly wasn't giving up on conversation and surely didn't remember her from the last night.

"You spin here often?"

"From time to time."

"Well, I suppose you'd be here more often if it was not for your asshole boss." The girl said with visible irritation, which Beca found amusing.

"My boss?" she asked with a smirk on a face.

"Yeah! That dude is a total douchebag! My boyfriend got hired here as a second bartender by club's manager and when he was about to start his shift that grumpy guy who is apparently the owner looked at him and said that he was fired!" the girl exclaimed, "As I said he's a total douchebag!"

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Beca chuckled and shook his head.

" Tom said that he was old and ugly so must be jealous of his killer body or handsome face." the redhead nodded her head with seriousness on her face.

"I bet he was." Beca took another gulp of her beer and looked at Ben who was now also trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, after that this Australian girl, who is the club's manager and told me to call her Fat Amy, which is kinda weird, told him that she was sorry but her boss has a final world and convinced us to stay and have a drink with her. Although I have no idea where...oh there she is!" the girl smiled as Fat Amy came into the view. Beca stood up, finished her beer and spoke.

"Ben, anything that this young lady here orders anytime she's here, is on me, got it?" Ben smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that...?"

"Beca. The name's Beca. And it's my pleasure...?"

"Chloe. The name's Chloe." Beca chuckled hearing that Chloe tried to imitate her. "And thank you, you really didn't have to. It was very nice to meet you.''

"Well, it was very nice to meet you too. Hopefully, to the next time Chloe." The redhead smiled at her and the brunette walked away to the elevator. Fat Amy finally got to the bar with a grin on her face.

"So I see you've met my boss?" she asked leaning on the counter.

"Your..your boss?!" Chloe blurted out and stood up with shock on her face.

"Yeah, Beca. Beca Mitchell - she's the owner of the place."

Chloe turned around to see Beca once again leaning on the wall of the elevator and looking at her with raised eyebrows. In that very moment, the realization crossed Chloe's features and she remembered the night before and those stormy blue eyes. Beca smiled mischievously and gave her a little wave with a hand when the elevator's door closed.

"Well, fuck me." the redhead mumbled to herself.

* * *

The club was packed as always but no one noticed a tall man with a scar on his face standing in the corner, changing his location from time to time for a better view or just not to look suspiciously.

He took a couple of pictures of the venue and was about to leave when he saw two girls talking at the bar - one tiny with dark long hair the other one a bit taller with fiery red locks. Suddenly, the tiny one, probably THE Beca Mitchell, started to laugh, which knowing her reputation, was quite extraordinary. He took a one or two more photos and smiled to himself. He left the club dialing number on his phone.

"Boss? I think I've got somethin'. It could be a wicked pissah* plan."

"Good."

It was the usual response when he was reporting to his boss.

Good.

He was good at his job.

And because of that the usual "good" never meant anything good but at least a lot of trouble for someone.

* * *

 ***I'm trying to do Bostonian accent but it's not easy to speak like that and write it down like that when you don't speak that way, so forgive me XD Apparently wicked pissah in Bostonian slang means something great or awesome, so I thought I'll use that.**


	3. Snap out of it

**Had lots of fun writing this one. Please, leave a review & let me know what do you think about it. Enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT.**

* * *

It was already noon when Beca woke up. She was in much better mood than the day before thanks to the very interesting talk she had yesterday with Chloe.

The brunette got dressed remembering that she had to make a few phone calls to make sure that everything's alright and that her boys are doing their jobs as she wished. She got off the elevator and went straight to her office which was situated in the part of the building that almost no one was aware that even existed.

Her office was furnished very simply - near the window, there was one huge desk with two chairs on both sides of it, and leather couch next to the wall. One of the walls was made of screens which were showing images from security cameras located all over the building.

Beca liked this room - there wasn't anything complicated about it and she couldn't say that about a lot of things in her life. She sighed, opened one of the drawers in her desk and took out a black notebook and a pen. She started making notes planning new tasks for her boys when Fat Amy entered the room. Beca smirked as the blond girl spoke

"Mitchell don't take this wrong way but you're the dumbest person alive."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette leaned in her chair and smiled even wider.

"Oh yes, you know. And from now on I'll be calling you Major Cockblock."

"I didn't cockblock you. He's got a girlfriend. A really, really hot one."

"Yeah, but for my liking, she just got lost when looking for her team, if you know what I mean. " the blonde girl quirked her eyebrow with a meaningful smile on her face. Beca chuckled but then furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Nah, I think she's straight.."

"Yeah, but you know what they say - so is spaghetti until it's wet."

"I can't believe you just said that..." Beca snorted with laughter.

"But I did. And speaking of the devil.." the Australian pointed at one of the screens which currently were showing the entrance of the club and a certain redhead pacing in front of it.

To say that Beca was surprised - it was an understatement. But she didn't let it show on her face, in fact, she stood up with confidence and marched out of her room back to the club. Fat Amy followed her but seeing that Chloe was already waiting at the bar she changed direction and sat in the booth close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey. So you lied to me." Chloe spoke first.

"Me? I don't recall that happening." Beca grinned at her and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, you kinda did. But I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things about you - never and to anyone. Usually, I'm nice to people and I don't know what came to me yesterday...I guess I was a bit drunk and... " Chloe nervously rambled but Beca interrupted her.

"It's okay, I get it." she smiled to confirm her words.

"Although I still think that what you did was a bit rude, you know? And I'd like to understand why." Beca smirked and lifted the hem of her shirt looking down at her toned stomach with very much visible abs and spoke

"Well, It wasn't jealousy of his ''killer body'' as you said yesterday cause I think that I'm good"

"Yeah, she's good. You're good." Fat Amy called from her spot and grinned. Chloe rolled her eyes and asked once again.

"But seriously? why?"

"You said that I'm an asshole. And a total douchebag.'' Beca saw that Chloe was about to protest so she quickly added "To Which I totally agree. In fact, I think that I'm such an asshole and douchebag that I can sense someone like me from a very long distance. And I don't think this place could handle another me so I guess that's why I didn't hire him."

Chloe should be mad at her but couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Beca.." she wanted to say it warningly but it came out much softer and not scary at all. Beca looked her in the eyes and wanted to say something but suddenly every thought disappeared from her mind and was nowhere to be found. They were staring at each other eyes for a few seconds and Chloe was first to break their eye contact to look at Beca's lips and back to her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but at the very same moment someone walked into the club and called angrily her name.

"Chloe, for aca-god's sake, we're gonna be late!" Beca shuddered when her brain started to working again and turned around to look at the intruder, thinking that there's something familiar in this voice.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Beca muttered to herself. The girl who walked in was Aubrey Posen herself. She looked at the Dj and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"No way." she said putting her hands on her waist.

"Dictator Posen" Beca said to her with amusement.

"Pain-in-the-ass Mitchell." Aubrey responded walking a bit closer and standing next to Chloe who was now looking at them confused.

"Wait, you know each other?" she asked them.

"Yep." the brunette answered "Long time no see, Bree"

"Don't act like you're not happy about that."

"Yes, sir." Beca said making Chloe laugh. Aubrey shot her a glare and said

"I'll be waiting in the car." and she left.

Chloe started to walk to the door and Beca followed her.  
"So you think that my boyfriend is an asshole and a douchebag even though you don't know him...but I think that's not the case 'cause you somehow know my best friend and obviously don't like her either. Is there something wrong with you or maybe I have extremely poor taste in people?" Chloe asked as they reached the exit.

"Well, it depends..do you like me?" Beca questioned squinting her eyes in the sun.

"Yeah...I think I do" the redhead answered with a small smile.

"Then it's definitely the latter." Chloe laughed once again and lowered herself to hug the Dj. Beca didn't expect that and stood there frozen. After a second or two, she patted the taller girl on the back and Chloe giggled.

"You're adorable. Bye Becs." and just like that she kissed her on the cheek, let her go and walked away. And Beca...she just stood there with her mouth agape trying to process what the hell just happened.

* * *

History likes to repeat itself.

Even though it often shouldn't.

That's why one more time no one noticed a tall guy with a scar on his face, standing on the other side of the street.

He was once again taking pictures and this time even making notes in a little notebook.

He smiled to himself as he skimmed through the photos, stopping at the one where his target was hugging the redhead girl from the night before.

The man took out his phone and typed short message

 **'It's better than we thought.** ' he hit send and pulled his flat cap low on his forehead. Satisfied with the results of his work he put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street.

* * *

Chloe got to the car where Aubrey was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, obviously irritated.

"From thousands of people in Atlanta, you had to bump into Beca Mitchell" she said to her with a scowl on her face.

"How do you even know her?" Chloe questioned reaching for a seatbelt.

"We went to high school together. Then as soon as she turned eighteen she disappeared. Apparently, her father who died when she was thirteen or something, left her a whole lot of money and she had to be legal to get them. Well, at least that's what people in the school said. "

Chloe started to thinking. Beca was clearly very rich at a very young age. It didn't look like she was running a family business, so the information that Aubrey gave her made a lot of sense.  
 _And what about Beca's mother?_

The redhead surprised herself with that thought.

Why did she even care about someone who she just met?

Someone who behaved like a lout towards her boyfriend.

Someone who called her best friend a "dictator".

She shouldn't even like her and yet she admitted that she did to her.

She shouldn't be talking to her and yet she called her 'adorable'. Out loud.

For god's sake, she didn't even know her!

She shouldn't be thinking about her so much and yet yesterday when she got home all she had on her mind was this kinda annoying but kinda cute smirk and those stormy blue eyes.

Chloe had a boyfriend. She even thought she loved him.

But if she did then why it suddenly felt so wrong when he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek to greet her, when she and Aubrey pulled over in front of the restaurant that they were supposed to meet at for a lunch?

And what's more important - why it felt so right when she hugged and kissed Beca Mitchell?

* * *

Beca walked back to the club, scratching her cheek where a minute before were Chloe's lips. Fat Amy was still sitting at the booth wearing her typical smile.

"You know, I've noticed new trend around here."

"Yeah? What trend?" the brunette asked, feeling that she'll regret it as soon as she'll hear the answer.

"Cockblocking." Amy responded grinning at her like an idiot.

"Oh shut up." Beca shook her head laughing and went back to her office. When the door closed the Australian fist-pumped the air and muttered.

"Crushed it!"

* * *

BeChloeIsLegit - thank you for your kind words! I really appreciate it! Hope I didn't let you down!


	4. Jealousy, that green-eyed monster

Heey **guys! That's a long one but I got carried away. Once again I tried to imitate a bit Bostonian accent so...do** n't **hate me if it's terrible cause clearly I don't know what I'm doing XD I'd really love to read about your thoughts of the story so leave me a reaview. And as always - enjoy!**

* * *

Beca entered the conference room, sat at the head of the long, rectangular table and nodded at Jesse signaling that it was okay for him to start his report. She looked around, checking if there's any empty seat and when she was sure there wasn't she relaxed into the chair.

"As you all know Stan Flannagan is dead. I'm not going to go into details but I can assure you that it was a necessary evil," Jesse stopped to look at Beca who was now playing with her knife. " We can expect that the old Flannagan will be looking for revenge, that's why we increased security measures in the last few days and that's how it's going to be for an indefinite period. You have to be vigilant, all the time because for now, everything looks normal and that's why it's even more dangerous for us. They're onto something and they're able to hide it." Jesse finished his speech and looked at Cynthia Rose who now took his place and started speaking.

"Yeah, everything looks fine, their casino is working without any changes, my people there say that it seems as nothing happened - and that's terrible. Flannagan is trying to take care of things quietly and we all know that he's good at that." Cynthia Rose took her seat again and it was Stacie's time to speak.

"When it comes to our everyday business, last week we took over three transfers - one of them came from the Mexican's it was supposed to be payment for that huge drug delivery, the other two came from companies which still are trying to sponsor the underworld. After deducting all usual and additional expenses we have over two million net profit." Stacie smiled as the rest of the group in the room whistled appreciatively. " What is more the club is still bringing increasing profits and everything is completely legal so we still don't have to worry about our cover. "

Stacie sat down and another and another person stood up to acquaint the rest with their report.

But those were much less important so Beca stopped listening and moved on to her new hobby - thinking about Chloe.

Chloe was a mystery to her. For the last two weeks, she was visiting Beca every time Tom was working night shifts. Sometimes she'd come with Aubrey, who was slowly becoming used to the thought that Beca Mitchell was now back in her life because she'll be present in Chloe's life.

Other times she'd come alone and those were some of the best nights Beca could think of.

Those nights Beca would spin and play mixes of the songs Chloe mentioned as her favorite or songs that she thought Chloe would like - and she was right every single time.

Those nights she'd let loose a bit and blame it on the alcohol because Beca Mitchell would never admit voluntarily that the laid-back version of her exists without booze.

Chloe was a mystery to her. Because Beca was opening to her more and more, and she didn't know how the redhead did it, how she could get through almost all of her layers when they knew each other less than three weeks.

The third time they met Chloe said to her that they're going to be fast friends. At the time Beca laughed, thinking that Jesse needed a whole year to convince her to himself, and boy was he patient with her. He still tried to be her friend when she punched him in the face and made his nose bleed for half an hour after he tried to kiss her, just two months after they've met. Even though she told him she was gay, he thought that maybe she was just trying to discourage him from flirting with her and that he finally will find his happy ending.

That's why she thought that it was impossible and Chloe will become bored with her and will give up.

But it was Beca who was wrong.

Because everything was different with Chloe.

And new.

Different and new.

So when Chloe asked Beca if she could organize some kind of meeting with the rest of her friends because the redhead wanted to hang out with them all at the same time and meet them properly the Dj said yes.

Not even thinking twice.

And today happened to be the day of the meeting. And Beca was stressed as fuck because she thought that her badass reputation may be ruined when her friends will see how she acts around Chloe.

Chloe, who didn't know the meaning of the words 'boundaries' or 'personal space'.

Who was bubbly and touchy-feely on the daily basis but were becoming even more like that after a few drinks.

And Beca secretly loved it and often pretended that it was alcohol doings because while sober she would never agree to hug the redhead, especially when other people were watching.

And now...well shit, now it was her new routine.

* * *

Chloe stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom trying on the sixth outfit. She looked at the dress and thought that it was classy but classy in the club meant boring for her so she went to her closet to grab another dress.

Tom was lying on her bed waiting for her to get ready. He insisted that he'll drive her to 'Pandora' before his shift but now was regretting it because jealousy was taking over him.

"Why are you dressing up so much?" he asked with bitterness in his voice.

Chloe came out of her closet (some may say that it was about the damn time) in a tight black dress that was showing off her perfect body and exposing her curves, which made him even angrier.

"What do you mean? You know that I like to look nice." she said innocently.

"Yeah, but like...do you have to look that nice?"

"Well, honey, thank you for your compliment. But I don't understand your concern."

"It's just...you're meeting with her...again. You spend with her so much time. And I wouldn't mind if it was Aubrey or Jessica...but she humiliated me! In front of you!" Tom exclaimed standing up from the bed.

"Tom, you know perfectly well that it was your fault too. You didn't have to lie about her. I talked to her about it and besides firing you like that she did nothing wrong. She's actually quite awesome. And you have nothing to worry about, kay?" Chloe kissed him quickly and went to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

The truth was that the redhead was a bit annoyed by him. It wasn't the first time that he was jealous of Beca. They fought about it two times already. Normally, Chloe would give up on the relation that affects her relationship but not this time. She didn't feel guilty about anything because they were just friends.

And she liked Beca a lot.

Besides, she was tired of being the responsible one while Tom every now and then would flirt with random girls and that was okay with him.

Because "a man is just a man".

So Chloe being Chloe jumped into the friendship with Beca without giving it a thought.

* * *

Beca looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She decided to wear all black - black button up shirt, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and black combat boots. She applied her makeup extra carefully tonight and pushed her hair back a bit.

The Dj left her apartment and got to the club to one of the V.I.P booths that was booked for her and her friends for the night. She spotted Jesse who was already waiting for her.

"Becawww, do my eyes deceive me? Did you dress to impress?" he asked her with a playful smile. The brunette glared at him and answered

"Swanson I don't know what you're talking about." she sat next to him and looked around the room, straightening her shirt. Jesse noticed that and smirked at her.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Chloe." he answered observing her face.

"Well, she's my friend..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I don't mean it like that. You like like her. And a lot, if you'd ask me."

"Then good that nobody asked you." she grinned at him and he shook his head. "Geez Jess, I don't like like her!" she exclaimed seeing that Jesse didn't buy her answer.

At the same time, Ben came over and put two drinks on their table - whiskey for Beca and some kind of fruit cocktail. Jesse pointed at the latter drink and furrowed his brows.

"What's this?"

"Blueberry Gin Blaster. Chloe's favorite. "

"Oh my god, you're so whipped!"

* * *

Tom pulled over in front of "Pandora".

"Have fun." he said and wanted to kiss Chloe goodbye but she answered quickly 'thanks' and just like that she was gone.

She entered the club and made her way to the booth where they usually sit. The booth was almost full with Fat Amy, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Jesse and Beca sitting there.

"Hi, guys! Bree's gonna be late," she said with a smile and squeezed between Beca and Amy. "Hey Becs." the redhead smiled wider and leaned to kiss her on the cheek, making her blush. The rest of the group smiled knowingly.

Beca saw that and gave them dirty look. Fat Amy wanting to save the day before awkwardness will become unbearable, stood up and yelled

"Let's dance bitches!" everyone agreed and got up. Well, everyone except Beca.

"Come on, Becs!" Chloe looked at her with anticipation, but the brunette just smirked.

"I'm good."

"I'm gonna let you wriggle out of it this one time." she winked at her and disappeared into the crowd.

Beca gulped. What was happening to her? Jesse couldn't be right.

She wasn't into Chloe, was she?

Sure she thought that the redhead was attractive. But everyone with eyes could see it.

She also loved her company. But they were friends so that was normal, that's how it should be.

She was thinking about her often. But Beca blamed it on her, she was unusual, different from people in her world.

She made her laugh and smile like nobody else. But that doesn't mean anything.

And maybe if anything it's just simple crush?

 _"Get your shit together, Mitchell"_

Beca thought as she drank up her whiskey and winced when alcohol burned her throat.

* * *

Beca's extremely talented when it comes to music.

She's also great at the fight and amazing with planning things

She's an awesome leader and she's loyal to her friends.

She's generous and very smart - except when it comes to her feelings.

In this field, she's as dumb as box of rocks. Seriously, so dumb it'd be enough for twins.

That's why when her inner monolog came to an end she thought that she's imagining things thanks to her friend's suggestions.

Beca also thought that flirting with someone could help.

And that's why when she noticed that some blond hot girl was looking at her for a while she came to her and offered her drink.

And now that girl was sitting on her lap and kissing her neck while Beca was smiling and brushing the girl's thigh.

But what Beca didn't know was that she was being watched by Chloe.

"You know, you'll burn holes in her head if you won't stop staring at her like that." Aubrey said with amusement.

"I'm not staring. I'm just...looking. I'm worried about her. I mean, who knows where else that blond bitch had her tongue." Chloe said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right..."

Chloe saw that the girl whispered something in Beca's ear and left. She got up and sat next to the tiny Dj.

"Where's your new friend?" she asked with fake interest. Beca quirked her eyebrow but decided not to comment and answered

"She went to the bathroom."

"Oh...so would you like to dance?" Chloe asked standing up.

"No thanks Chlo, I don't really dance..." Beca started protesting but Chloe cut her off.

"C'mon! You can't say no to me. Dance with me" she reached for Beca's hand. The brunette looked her in the eyes and to everyone's surprise obeyed.

They moved onto the dancefloor and the redhead immediately started dancing. Beca needed a few seconds but eventually started dancing too.

Chloe was never shy. Add a little bit of liquid courage and jealousy that she wasn't even aware of and now she was fully grinding on Beca's front.

The Dj was hesitant at first but then she put her hands on Chloe's hips. They were moving in sync, and although half of the club was looking at them, they were in their own world.

Beca put her hands on her head as she swayed her hips to the rhythm. But Chloe reached for them and intertwined their fingers above her head pulling the brunette even closer. After a while she turned around and put her arms around Beca's neck, breathing heavily. The song was now slower so people could cool down a little bit but in their case, it wasn't working at all.

The brunette put her hands around Chloe's waist and the taller girl rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Stacie were sitting at the booth and talking to each other. The blond girl glanced at the dance floor. When she saw her friend her jaw dropped.

"What the hell..." she muttered

"What's going on?" Stacie asked furrowing her brows.

"You see, Tom, Beca..I don't know who's worse...no offense of course." Aubrey sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking, " Aubrey grabbed Stacie's chin and turned her head to show her Chloe and Beca's doings "about this." Stacie smirked and chuckled.

"Didn't see that coming."

"Really?" Bree asked slightly surprised "They were looking at each other like hungry wolfs almost whole evening."

"Let's say that someone else got my attention." Stacie looked her in the eyes and leaned in. She brushed their lips but pulled away, waiting for any response. Aubrey froze at first but after a moment she closed the distance between them, kissing the other girl passionately.

* * *

It's so easy to hide in a crowd.

That's why, even though ''Pandora" had a few more bouncers and Beca's people were patrolling the neighborhood, the tall man could easily continue his observations without being noticed.

You'd imagine that the scar on his face made him twice as visible, but no. When you don't know what are you looking for, it's easy to miss it.

So he kept standing and observing.

He didn't even move when a black car pulled over next to him, passenger window lowered and someone called from inside

"Yah, Danny boy!"

"What do yah want Vito?" the man answered keeping his eyes on the club's entrance

"How long will yah stan' heah? I'd ratheh go theah righ' now and take care of things"

"So don't I. But we gotta wait. Yah know heh. She's wicked crazy." Vito chuckled and gave the driver signal to start an engine.

"So you wait heah. But when the time comes...you know wheah to fin' me"

The car pulled away and Danny stayed in the shadows thinking that soon it all will be over.

* * *

 **BeChloeIsLegit - In that case, I'm very glad ;) well, you'll know more soon, it's kinda important plot in the story but I can't give away everything at once. So you have to stick to the story :D**


	5. Do I wanna know?

**And I'm back! I'm kinda proud of this one but I don't know.. I hope it's not boring or really, really bad xD Leave review and let me know! And as always - enjoy!**

* * *

"There's a stranger in my bed  
there's a pounding in my head  
glitter all over the room  
pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
Dj passed out in the yard..."

A sudden noise made Beca jump up still half asleep punching the air in front of her. After few seconds she opened her eyes and saw confused Jesse on his knees in front of her couch, where she was sleeping just a minute ago, holding his nose with both of his hands, blood dripping down his chin.

"Jesse, what the fuck?!" she exclaimed trying to shout over her sound system, which for no apparent reason, was still playing Katy Perry's ''Last Friday Night".

"I was trying to wake you up!" He shouted back, wincing in pain when more blood appeared. He reached for remote and turned off the music.

"I thought it'd be funny but forgot you're a psychopath..." Jesse mumbled and got up to go clean himself up.

"You gotta put something cold on your neck to stop the bleeding." Beca followed her friend to the kitchen sink and handed him a towel and a pack of ice with a smirk on her face.

"Becs, what's going on?" a very sleepy and unkempt Chloe appeared in the doorway of Beca's bedroom.

The brunette turned his head to look at her and the smirk slowly disappeared from her features.

Beca thought that even after a night of partying and drinking Chloe looked, no doubt here, like the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. She tried to focus on answering the redhead's question but then she noticed that Chloe was wearing only Beca's boy shorts and oversized t-shirt and that surely didn't help.

"I...uhm...we..." the Dj struggled to form some kind of sentence but fortunately Jesse came to the rescue.

"Well, I tried to wake Beca up but forgot about side effects..."

"Side effects?" the redhead asked confused.

"Yeah, waking her up at 9 o'clock results in side effects such as nosebleed, " he glanced at Beca how was still standing with her mouth opened "..and drooling apparently. But I'm sorry, had I known you were here I wouldn't have been so loud"

"Well, it's okay." Chloe responded and Beca finally snapped out of the trance she was in and send him a death glare.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked with irritation in her voice. Jesse reached for his briefcase and pulled out a folder with some files in it.

"I need you to sign this, pronto. " he said sliding them to Beca on her kitchen counter. Beca looked through them quickly and signed the papers. Jesse took them back, muttered quick 'thanks and bye' winked at Beca knowingly and left them alone.

"I'm glad that it wasn't me who tried to wake you up." Chloe spoke with amusement. The brunette looked back at the redhead who was now smiling at her.

Last night when they realized they've got enough of partying, Aubrey was nowhere to be found and Chloe was too drunk to go home alone. (Un)fortunately, the Dj was also too drunk to even walk her back. That's why they both came back to Beca's apartment where she generously let Chloe sleep in her bed while she decided to sleep on the couch, claiming that she was thrashing around while sleeping, and the redhead needed a good night's sleep.

"I feel like I wouldn't mind if it was you." Beca quietly said and the redhead smiled even wider in response.

"Sooo...breakfast?" the brunette asked opening the fridge and taking out the eggs.

"Sure. But you're cooking." Chloe said giggling and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Bugs Flannagan keeps his promises.

So when he promised that he'll make Beca Mitchell pay for her doings by suffering in every way possible, he meant it. And he was going to make that happen.

That's why he called his old friend from Boston and that's how Danny "the Scarface" got to Atlanta.

"Have you done enough of research?" Bugs spoke quietly, closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

"Yeah boss, I thin' I've got enough to staht phase two." Danny said handing him big envelope. Flannagan opened it and found several dozens of pictures of Beca Mitchell and some other redhead girl. At the same moment, Vito came to the room and stood in the corner.

"Again, why can't we just go and take Mitchell?"

"Vito, you know it's impossible. She's too well thained and theah ahe always heah people somewheah ahound heah."

 _'How many times I have to explain this to you, you chowdhead'_ he thought to himself. But instead, he said

"That's why we need heh," he handed him a photo of the redhead. "We have to make Mitchell come to us. Not the otheh way round. And then she'll sign her own death warrant just to save heh dear fhiend."

Vito looked at the photo and smirked, putting it into his pocket.

"She's phetty..."

"You can have your way with her before we finish them. And Mitchell can look." This time it was Bugs who answered him.

"Maybe then she'll finally know her place."

* * *

When Chloe returned from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, asking if she could borrow some clothes from Beca, the brunette managed to respond with weak "Yeah, sure" and went to her closet, trying not to look at the redhead. She grabbed some jeans and her old 'Guns'n'Roses' t-shirt and gave them to Chloe, telling her to help herself with breakfast, whilst the Dj will take a shower.

She entered her bathroom, tossed her clothes to the floor and turned on the cold water to cool down a bit. She started humming one of her favorite songs, but being Beca she got lost in the music and after a while was fully singing.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away..."

"You can sing!" Beca stiffened when Chloe, still in the towel, barged into her bathroom.

 _What the fuck..._

"DUDE! Get out!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh my God, we have to go to the karaoke together!" Chloe seemed not to even notice the blush on Beca's face and her desperate attempts to cover herself. She got so excited that she didn't also notice when her towel fell down. "You were singing 'Titanium', right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca tried to look anywhere just not at Chloe but let's be honest, one could try, right?

"Have I been living under the rock? Yeah...that song is my jam. My lady jam..."

 _Just don't look, don't look, don't look..._

"That's nice..." Beca commented, not exactly thinking about Chloe's last response. She was also frantically trying to think straight but the redhead wasn't even anywhere near being helpful with that.

"Yeah, it is...that song really builds."

"Gross.."

 _No, it's not. But nice save, Mitchell._

"Could you sing it to me?"

 _Oh my God, she did not!_

"Dude no! Get out!"

"Pleeaseeee, for me?"

 _That's it. God is finally punishing me._

"Chloe, I'm kinda naked here. And you're too! So I think I'll take the raincheck." Chloe finally looked at herself and furrowed her brows.

"Oh..." she picked up the towel and wrapped herself once again. "But you'll sing for me later, right?"

"Chloe!" Beca shouted and the redhead giggled and walked out.

 _'How did I get myself into this'_ was the brunette's final thought before she sighed and rested her forehead on the shower wall.

* * *

Once they were properly dressed and their plates were empty Chloe thought that she should finally go back and Beca offered to drive her home. The taller woman thought that they should walk instead, something about "amazing weather" and "catching the sunshine". Beca had thought that neither of the two reasons sounded appealing but agreed anyway because...well because it was Chloe.

"You know, this is the first time we hang out sober and outside your club."

Beca bit her lip and squinted her eyes.

"Let me guess...now that you're sober you realized you can't stand me?"

"Oh no, I knew that from the moment I first saw you, I just stayed for free booze."

"Beale, that hurts!" Beca put his hand on her chest, pretending that hearing that physically hurt her and faking disbelief. Chloe chuckled and reached for Beca's hand.

"You'll be fine. But I've noticed something else. I don't know much about you. Sure we talk about music, our friends, and interests, your club, a bit about my life...but you never really talk about you..like on a deeper level - your past, childhood, relationships, family..." it was Chloe who bit her lip this time, unsure how the brunette will react. Beca just exhaled deeply and looked away.

"My friends are my family...and I don't do relationships, I'm too fucked up for that. Or so I've heard,'' the brunette shrugged '' Anyways, life's simpler that way. Besides... I don't really talk about it. To anyone. I mean...who would even listen, you know?" Beca chuckled bitterly and put forced smile on her face.

"Becs, look at me" Chloe stopped walking and so did Beca because the redhead still held her hand.

When the brunette looked at her reluctantly she continued " I'd listen. I'd love to listen to your story. Whatever it is you have to say. I mean, I've already seen someone trying to lick off your neck last night! Worse, I've seen you naked today and even that didn't scare me away!" The Dj snorted with laughter but then smiled at the taller woman.

"Thank you. "

"Sooo...will you tell me something about yourself?" Chloe looked at her expectantly. Beca sighed and scratched her head.

"I'm not even sure where should I start..."

"Maybe tell me about your family? That is if you want to."

"Kay...I'm an only child. My dad's parents died before I was born so I never got to know them. He was also an only child so no uncles or aunts or cousins there. My mom..she was..she's - I'm not sure about that cause she left when I was eight and I've never heard from her again...well, she was born and raised in Boston and that's where my other grandparents live or lived, don't know about that either, we've never been close, the distance and everything..." she glanced at Chloe who gave her reassuring smile and a nod of a head to continue.

"We were pretty happy...at least I thought so, but then as I said my mom left us when I was eight and I stayed with my dad. He was working a lot but always put an effort to make time for me. Every Sunday he'd play baseball with me and take me for an ice cream or pizza...I was always tiny, 'pocket sized' he'd joke, so he taught me how to fight and defend myself, turning my weaknesses into my strong points..." she ran her hand through her hair

"And we were happy, you know? It took a year or so and a lot of work, a lot of sleepless nights where I'd wonder if I wasn't good enough for her... then I'd thought that maybe it wasn't my fault, you know, maybe it was my father but If so why she never contacted me? I mean, I was her child, she should take care of me, she should be there for me. And I know that he wondered too...he was trying to understand just like me and just like me he couldn't...So, yeah we were happy again and then..." Beca stopped talking and it seemed that she got lost in her memories.

"And then what Becs?" Chloe squeezed her hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb on Beca's hand.

"And then...he was murdered. I was thirteen. I was thirteen and the only person who cared for me was taken away from me." Beca quickly wiped off a single tear that somehow appeared on her cheek with the back of her hand.

At this point, Chloe desperately wanted to hug the smaller women but she knew that she couldn't. Beca needed to tell her story - such action would only disturb her and make her withdraw into herself once again.

"After that...I stayed at my dad's friend's house for a while. They found my dad's cousin, she was living in Atlanta, on the other side of the town. She agreed to take me cause I had literally nobody. She was a typical corpo-rat - never home, almost always in the office, often on business trips, square and official. I think that at some point she did it on purpose - you know, anything to avoid this weird, sad kid who'd rather spend Friday night with boxing bag than having a sleepover like an average teenage girl," Beca looked down and shook her head "Actually, she did a lot of things to avoid spending time with me. That's how I got my first professional Dj equipment - I was fifteen and really got into it, so she agreed to buy me a new laptop, speakers, mixing table and headphones - everything worth a shit-ton of money - without missing a bit."

"When I turned eighteen a lawyer came to see me. Apparently, he knew my dad. He told me that there's a bank account waiting for me. It turned out that my dad was saving for me since the day I was born. There was also money from his life insurance policy, which was a lot and that's how I learned that I'm actually fucking rich." the brunette chuckled "That same day I moved out, thanking my father's cousin for ''taking care of me''. She didn't even try to stop me. The same week I found a small apartment and bought commercial space to open my own bar. Some of the times, I had to be a bit creative cause I was only 18 but somehow I managed. I kept some money to make a living, the rest I invested. The bar was a success, within next three years it developed and I've become a club owner. I set up an IT company with Jesse. I hired Fat Amy as a club manager. Somewhere along the line, I've met Lilly, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. They've become my friends and my family. And that's how it is. That's pretty much the story of my life."

Beca finally dared to look at Chloe. She was worried that she said too much, even though she skipped some details. But the redhead was smiling at her. There was some sadness in her eyes but also determination.

And to be honest Chloe was heartbroken. Thinking about her happy life, she was furious that she got so much while her new friend had to suffer so much. Life didn't just give Beca lemons - it literally attacked her with hundreds of them, throwing them at her so it hurt the most. And she still managed to make lots of lemonade.

So there was a determination in Chloe. A determination to show life middle finger and take care of the brunette, just like her father did when he was still alive. She hugged the shorter woman and whispered to her ear

"You know Becs...now I'll be your family too."

* * *

 **So I've got a confession - The thought of Brittany Snow in guns N' roses t-shirt does things to me...okay, to be honest, the thought of Britt, in general, does things to me...but that's just me being weird...**

 **BeChloeIsLegit - That I can promise, I'm curious myself what will happen next (even though I kinda know xD)**

 **Guest - thank you! I'm glad you loved it! You have no idea how great it is to see words like this ;)**


	6. Satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Another one! Let me know what you think ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was obvious that Beca won't say anything more after such confession. They walked in comfortable silence, both still surprised because neither of them thought that Beca would open to Chloe so much.

Soon they reached their destination which was Chloe's and Aubrey's shared apartment. The redhead was about to thank Beca for walking her back but she stopped in her tracks and giggled.

"What is it?" Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile on her face but also with confusion. The redhead only shook her head and pointed at something that amused her earlier. Beca turned to look and started laughing with Chloe because Aubrey Posen herself was making out like a horny teenager with Stacie in the doorway of the apartment building.

They got closer and Beca wolf-whistled at them. The jumped back from each other and very flustered Aubrey tried to pull down her dress (the same dress that she wore last night) and primp her hair.

"Well hello, Bree" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and grinned like a child. The blond girl blushed and Stacie chuckled moving closer to her.

"Don't you dare to say a word." Bree looked angrily at the redhead who was trying very hard to withhold laugh.

"Aubrey, I didn't know you were into girls. " Beca raised her eyebrows with a smirk and mimicked Chloe's pose, also crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh she is, she very much is..." Stacie was now looking at the blond girl with adoration in her eyes. "And she even cuddles afterwards. You should try it one day, maybe it'd give you some extra credit, Mitchell. If I remember correctly, you could do with some..." Stacie smirked at Beca and laughed when she saw that her face fell. She then once again quickly kissed Aubrey and just like that the leggy brunette was gone.

The girls followed her with their eyes, Chloe and Aubrey thinking about Stacie's words, not exactly understanding what she was trying to say. Suddenly, the realization hit them and as if on cue their expressions changed. They looked at Beca and exclaimed simultaneously

"Wait, what?"

* * *

The dark night was suddenly brightened when black SUV pulled over in the rear of the old paint factory. The driver turned off the engine and the person in the passenger seat put her feet on the dashboard.

"Mitchell, I cleaned that literally yesterday..." Ace sighed. Beca only glared at him with no intention of changing her position. She put her finger on her earpiece, turning it on and heard Jesse and Fat Amy talking

" _...I'm telling you, Chloe slept in Beca's bed. Without Beca. She was in underwear and Beca chose to sleep on her couch! I saw that myself!_ "

" _You think lesbians can be impotent...?''_

"Guys, I can hear you!" Beca groaned with irritation and she was met with silence. She felt her phone vibrating and unlocked it to find a text from Chloe.

 **Chlo [22:02]: So you and Stacie, huh? ;)**

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled.

" _What's so funny?_ " she heard Fat Amy asking but decided not to answer and instead typed response to Chloe.

 **Beca [22:03]: I'm not talking to you about that :p**

 **Chloe [22:05]: Becs, you don't have to be ashamed. I'm sure you've got plenty of great skills...it's just, maybe bedroom skills aren't one of them :D**

" _Mitchell? What's with that constant buzzing?_ "

Beca opened her mouth in shock and stared at her phone screen, once again completely ignoring the Australian in her ear. She probably wouldn't admit it but she loved Chloe's playfulness even though the redhead was making fun of her.

 **Beca [22:08]: I've got them too, thank you very much.**

She hit send but got an idea and started typing with a mischevious smile.

 _You wanna play, Beale? Let's play..._

 **Beca [22:09]: And after what I've seen today in the shower I feel like I wouldn't mind proving you wrong ;D**

" _Beca...what happened in the shower?_ " Beca's eyes widened and she heard Fat Amy and Jesse snorting with laughter in her ear.

"DUDE! YOU HACKED MY PHONE?!" The brunette shouted and Ace looked at her with confusion on his face.

" _Well, you wouldn't answer what's going on, so..._ "

Another buzz and the Dj's phone lit up.

 **Chlo [22:12]: Anytime, Mitchell. Anytime :* 3**

" _Shorty, I think that's a date..._ "

"GET OUT OF MY PHONE!" Beca's face was now redder than tomato. She was breathing heavily as her friends were having the time of their life, judging from their hysterical laughter.

"Beca, he's here." Ace spoke quietly, pointing at the entrance of the factory, where a young man in baggy pants with a brown paper bag in his hand appeared. He entered the factory and Beca got out of the car. The laughter in her earpiece died away and she heard typing on the keyboard.

" _Seems that grounds are clear._ " Jesse said.

Beca very carefully followed the man, making sure that she wasn't visible. She also entered the factory and spoke

"Loco, you promised me something." the guy turned around and looked at Beca with fear in his eyes.

"Ms. Mitchell...I know...I'm sorry...but you shouldn't be here."

"What's in the bag?" The brunette made a few steps in his direction and reached for it but he hid it behind his back.

"Nothing. It's...nothing. It doesn't matter now, you shouldn't be here, you have to go. " Loco tried to push Beca in the door direction but she wouldn't let him.

"You promised me, kiddo...no more drug dealing, no more contacting with his people. So, what's in the bag?" the Dj asked firmly.

"I think that's not your business, girl." Beca heard an unfamiliar voice behind her back. She turned around and stood face to face with two men.

"You don't know a fucking thing about my business, you piece of shit." she clenched her jaw and looked at the man angrily. The guy didn't like it and dared to slap her across the face with so much force that her head snapped to the side.

"Loco, give me the bag." he stretched out his arm, reaching for it. Loco looked at the brunette terrified, unsure what to do. Beca spat on the floor and started to laugh.

" _Oh boy..._ " she heard Fat Amy in her ear.

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

If looks could kill, the guy would be already buried.

Beca straightened up and with one movement managed to deck the first guy. In a fraction of a second, she got up and punched the other guy in the nose with her elbow and then kicked him in the balls with her knee. She grabbed his arm and tackled him to the floor with a loud thud, making sure that he hit his head on the floor. The first guy attacked her again but she dodged and kicked him on the back of the knee. She picked up old pipe laying on the ground and hit him in the back, then kicked him in the face while he was falling down. When she was sure that he's unconscious she dropped the pipe, dusted herself off and looked at Loco

"So what's in the bag?" the boy, still with his mouth agape, showed her the contents of the bag. Beca saw a whole bunch of money and furrowed her brows at him.

"Loco..." but she didn't finish her sentence as one of the thugs somehow managed to get up again, sneak in behind her and with a shaking hand put his gun into her head.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. She elbowed him twice in the gut, grabbed the gun by the barrel and hit his head with its grip. The guy fell to his knees and she finished him with one final kick in the face.

She applied safety catch, mumbled ''amateurs'' and tucked the gun behind her belt.

"Will you listen to me now?" she looked at the boy who nodded his head energetically.

"Awesome."

* * *

Chloe was furious.

She was supposed to be having a romantic date with her boyfriend, so she dressed up nicely and at exactly eight o'clock was waiting for Tom.

But he fucked up big time.

Not only was he forty-five minutes late but the romantic date turned out to be a meeting with his friends to watch some stupid game.

So now, Chloe was sitting on the couch, squeezed between Tom and his already drunk friends, bored to the death.

That's why she texted Beca and her mood improved immediately when the brunette texted her back.

 **Beca [22:09]: And after what I've seen today in the shower I feel like I wouldn't mind proving you wrong ;D**

Chloe chuckled and looked at Tom, but he didn't even register it.

 _'Oh, poor thing thinks that she can embarrass me...that's so cute.'_ she thought to herself and smirked typing her response.

 **Chlo [22:12]: Anytime, Mitchell. Anytime :* 3**

"Who are you texting, babe?" Tom asked her, trying to look at her phone.

"Nobody." The redhead looked away, feeling her irritation growing bigger and bigger. Tom hadn't bought it and raised his eyebrow

"Give me your phone. " he demanded which made Chloe's blood boil.

"Excuse me?"

"You're texting her again, aren't you? Show me your phone."

"And what if I am?" the redhead retorted him.

"Chloe, for god's sake - we were supposed to be on a romantic date and you're texting some dyke!What, are you a dyke now too?" Tom got up from the couch and angrily put his beer on the table. Chloe also stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"A date? This is a romantic date for you? Drunk you, sober me, oceans of cheap beer and those drunk morons?! How fucking romantic! Congratulations Tom, you just surpassed yourself!"

"Answer my question. Are you a lesbian now? Do you want to get into her pants?"

"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, Tom."

The redhead stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. She stopped the cab, gave the driver her address and wiped off the tears that were streaming down her face. Chloe unlocked her phone and at first hesitated but then typed

 **Chlo [22:32]: Would you like to grab coffee with me tomorrow?**

 **Beca [22:40]: Yeah, sure. Where & what time?**

 **Chlo [22:42]: That little coffee shop near my apartment. I will send you an address. How does two o'clock sound to you?**

 **Beca [22:46]: Sounds good. See u tomorrow then ;)**

Chloe smiled at the message and showed her phone to the pocket, still not knowing that she was hopelessly falling for the brunette.


	7. Paradise lost

Enjoy!

* * *

Beca was sitting in her office when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in" the door opened and she saw Chloe smiling at her hesitantly.

"Hey Becs." she made her way to Beca's desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"Hey Chlo, what's going on? I thought we were supposed to meet at two o'clock?" Beca frowned and looked at her watch, making sure that she wasn't late. She relaxed because it was only twenty minutes past noon.

"Yeah, I know...it's just..." Chloe sighed and run her hand through her hair.

"It's just what, Chlo?" Beca stood up and sat on the edge of her desk right in front of the redhead.

Chloe stared at her hands for couple more seconds but then her face changed. It looked like she had made a decision, sudden determination visible in her piercing blue eyes.

"It's just... I couldn't wait anymore.." she said quietly and got up, making a step forward and kissed Beca passionately.

The redhead tangled her hands in the brunette's hair who was now pulling her closer and kissing back. Chloe brushed Beca's lips with her tongue, asking for an entrance. Beca moaned and let the taller woman's tongue slip in, feeling the jolts of electricity coming through her body.

The Dj deepened the kiss, letting herself to get lost in it. At this moment, besides Chloe, nothing mattered to her and she focused on passing this message to the other woman. She felt that the redhead was pushing her to lie on the desk, so she obeyed. Chloe climbed on top of her and broke their kiss to take off her blouse and toss it on the floor. Beca admired her exposed body, making sure that she remembered every detail of Chloe. She traced her skin with her fingers, memorising the feeling. When she decided that she had enough, the brunette went up slightly and started kissing the redhead's neck. She let her hands wander to find the button of her jeans and started undoing it...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Beca snapped her eyes open and sat up in her bed. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom and completely alone.

The brunette scratched her head finally realising that it all was just a very realistic dream. She groaned with irritation and threw her still beeping alarm clock, smashing it on the wall. She then got up and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower - fifth since the day she met Chloe.

* * *

When Chloe woke up she had six missed calls from Tom and about a dozen messages, in which he would ask her to talk to him, forgive him but most importantly - not to break up with him. She sighed and dialled his number.

"Oh thank god, Chloe-bear, you called me back!" the redhead heard him saying with a relief in his voice "I'm sorry, I shouldn't act like this, it's just I love you so much that I don't even know what got into me. But now that you gave me second chance, I'm..." At this point, Tom was rambling at full speed, not letting Chloe get a word edgeways.

"Wait, I didn't say I'll give you another chance." the redhead finally managed to interrupt him effectively.

"So..so you're breaking up with me?" you could hear hurt and disbelief in his voice and Chloe rolled her eyes, already knowing that no matter what he said, at the end of the day he'd act like a victim.

"No, I haven't said that either...I just need some time alone, Tom. To think. Then, I'll let you know what is my decision."

"Alright, Chloe...whatever you need." he answered with even more hurt in his voice and ended the call.

The redhead sighed again. Sometimes Tom was such a baby, or jealous freak, that Chloe wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. But on the other hand, after a year and a half of being in a relationship, she couldn't just write him off, could she?

* * *

''Aubrey!"

Aubrey was leaving her apartment for work. She was approaching her car when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Stacie with two cups of takeout coffee.

"Hey." The brunette came closer and leant to kiss her on the lips but Aubrey slightly turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek, right next to her mouth. Stacie frowned but didn't comment, instead, she handed her one of the coffees.

"How did you know what time I'll be leaving?"

"I didn't. Lucky guess I think... Okay, maybe that and I've been waiting here for a while so... I'm afraid that the coffee may no longer be warm." she smiled at her sheepishly and Aubrey couldn't help the little smile that showed on her face.

"There it is!" Stacie exclaimed happily.

"What?" Aubrey asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The most beautiful smile I have ever seen" the blond girl rolled her eyes and sighed "Bree, what's wrong? Have I done something..?"

"Stacie, am I just another hook up for you?"

"No, God no," she shook her head " why would you think that?"

"You and Beca...you had a thing, right? At least, That's what I assumed after what you said...am I some kind of rebound for you? Because I'm not that kind of girl, Stacie. "

"You're not a rebound. Bree, me and Beca...it wasn't anything serious. It was...purely physical relationship. I didn't want to date, I was just killing the time and having fun while waiting for someone special. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true."

"And now it's over?"

"Yeah, it's over."

"So, you're saying that you don't want to have fun anymore and that's why you want to date me?" Stacie's face fall and her mouth opened in shock.

"NO! No, it's not, it's now what I'm saying at all!"

"So you don't want to date me?"

"I do! I want it so bad, I actually came here to ask you on a date!" the brunette was now panicked, she did not expect for things to turn out so bad.

But then, she saw that Aubrey was grinning at her and even burst out laughing thanks to the look of confusion that overtook Stacie's features.

"Stacie, I was just joking. And since we sorted out that dating thing, pick me up at eight, because you're taking me to dinner." the blond girl kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. Then she got into the car and left the parking lot.

"That woman will be the death of me..." Stacie muttered and got back to her car, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Chloe entered the coffee shop and looked around to see if Beca was already there. She spotted her in the corner, staring through the window with a bored expression, mindlessly tapping some rhythm.

"Someone has to hate you, to make you socialise like that. It must be torture!" Chloe sat next to the brunette, smirking at her.

"Yeah, but I agreed anyway...I mean, they're already redhead, that's punishment enough. " Beca grinned at her and she slapped her on the arm playfully. "I already ordered for you, your favourite. " the brunette said, moving a steaming mug closer to Chloe, who raised her brows.

"The first time I told you it's my favourite you said that you'd never buy a caramel latte because, I quote, ''it's bullshit, not a real coffee'' and you ''won't make fool out of yourself ordering it'' "

"Well, I was feeling generous. " the Dj shrugged and took a sip from her own mug. Chloe chuckled and reached for Beca's hand, squeezing it lightly

"Thank you. For making a fool out of yourself." she winked at Beca who blushed and mumbled something about personal space and boundaries but didn't move her hand.

"What was that?" the redhead asked in a challenging tone of voice.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, you know, after your last interrogation of me, it's only fair if I do the same to you." the brunette answered quickly, making Chloe laugh

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, Beale"

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah...I should be.." for a brief second Beca looked Chloe straight in the eyes and the redhead thought that there's more to it than meets the eye.

"So, let's start easy. Where are you from?"

"Tampa, Florida"

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me at all. Parents?"

"Divorced, and are both well. Actually, I think you'd love my mum, you have to meet her one day and my dad...well, you'd love to piss him off." Beca looked at Chloe with amusement and raised her hands in surrender

"Woah, ginger, you're fast, aren't you? We know each other for a second and you're already talking about meeting your parents."

"It's all your fault Becs, you're so charming that I can't help it. " Chloe sighed dramatically and both women started to laugh

"No siblings, right?"

"Right."

"I could tell that you're used to being showered with affection and attention." The brunette snorted when she saw Chloe's shocked face

"I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"Are you suggesting that I'm spoilt?"

"I don't know miss ''I don't care that you're naked and in the shower, sing to me right now'' " The Dj grinned at the other woman but Chloe didn't miss a bit and made her blush second time.

"And how do you know that it wasn't just a lame excuse to see you naked?" Chloe leant to Beca, who gulped and avoided her eyes. "Relax, I'm just kidding," the redhead laughed and wiggled her eyebrows comically "Or am I?"

"You know..." the brunette started speaking but were interrupted by very angry Tom, who suddenly appeared next to their table.

"So this is how your "time alone" looks like, huh?" he asked loudly and with anger in his eyes. Chloe got up and spoke to him in a hushed voice

"Tom, calm down. You're making a scene" Beca looked at them both unsure what to do and decided to get up too.

"Guys, I think I should go..." Tom's eyes snapped to her and he made a step in her direction.

"Yeah, I think that you should too. Go and corrupt someone else's girlfriend."

"Tom!"

"Chloe, I'm not talking to you right now, so please, just shut your pretty face up." hearing that Beca got furious.

"Dude, you won't be talking to her like this." she looked him in the eyes, getting closer and made him stand back.

"Tom, I think it's time for you to go..." Chloe spoke quietly, feeling that everyone in the coffee shop was looking at them.

"But Chloe-bear..." Tom started speaking but was quickly cut off by Chloe.

"No. I can't stand your jealousy. I think that we should take a break from each other for some time. Now leave." the redhead looked away and her now ex-boyfriend stood there speechless.

"You heard her." Beca spoke, still radiating with anger. Tom shook his head and chuckled bitterly, pointing at Beca with his finger.

"It's all your fault. And I'm not done with you." he stormed out of the coffee shop and Chloe let out a deep breath. The Dj turned to the redhead and her gaze immediately softened.

"You okay?" she asked her, taking her head.

"I don't know..."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah..." the redhead nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Danny was getting impatient. He was tired of following and observing the redhead who's name was Chloe apparently. He wanted to finally do something but he also knew that patience was a virtue.

He figured that the parking lot of the girl's apartment was off limits -it was guarded 24/7 and that meant many cameras and they didn't want to leave more evidence for police than it's necessary.

They couldn't also get her at work because she worked in private school with a really good security system - too many things could go wrong.

So Danny knew that he has to keep on following her and wait for a moment when the redhead would be alone and in a place where they could act unnoticed.

But there was another problem. Chloe was never alone long enough and what's more, she was somehow attracting everyone's attention, no matter where she was.

Another thing that didn't help was that she was spending more and more time with Beca Mitchell and less with her boyfriend. Tom was easy to be taken care off if needed, and even easier to blame for anything bad what would happen to the redhead thanks to his stupidity and his jealousy, which was often showing in public.

Just like right now, in the coffee shop where he was currently having an argument with the redhead and Mitchell herself.

When Danny found out that Chloe had a boyfriend he was a little bit worried that his assumptions might be wrong and his plan won't work. But now, looking at the three of them, he became sure that he was right from the start.


	8. Stop crying your heart out

**Hey guys! Pretty, pretty please leave review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

When they started leaving, almost everyone in the coffee shop quickly turned around, pretending that they weren't watching the whole situation. There was one man who was looking at Chloe derisively, making the redhead blush with shame. Seeing that Beca wrapped her arm around the other woman protectively and shot daggers at the guy. When they were finally outside the brunette didn't take her arm back. She saw that Chloe was crying and without thinking reached with her other hand to wipe the tears with her thumb.

"Please don't cry." Beca hugged the redhead "I'm sorry..." she added in a whisper, stroking Chloe's hair lightly.

"Yeah, me too."

"No, I don't mean it like that...I'm not sorry that you broke up with him because you deserve so, so much better Chlo. I mean that I'm sorry that you're hurting...and I meant I'm sorry as an apology because it's my fault too."

"Becs what you're talking about? You didn't take him seriously, did you?" Chloe asked with her face buried in Beca's neck.

"But it's true. Partly, at least. Because I showed up in your life and he believed that I'm giving him the reason to act the way he did. And even though I didn't do anything to interfere in your relationship he really thought so. So it's partly my fault. I caused you pain simply by existing. And I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being in my life Becs. I don't regret it. " the redhead pulled back and smiled at the Dj, who was still looking at her with concern. But then she nodded and took her hand, deciding to change the topic.

"C'mon ginger. I'll buy you an ice cream."

* * *

When Beca came back the club was still empty. She noticed Cynthia Rose sitting at the bar alone, with a drink in one hand and a photo in the other. Beca made her way to the bar and noticed that her friend was crying.

"CR, what's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"You know what's the date today?" the other woman spoke, her voice even more hoarse than usual. When Beca shook her head, she answered her own question "It's May 17th." she finally looked at Beca. The brunette needed a while but then it clicked and she remembered what it meant.

"I'm so sorry." she said another time this day and sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, yeah..shit happens, they say." Cynthia chuckled bitterly.

"Don't," Beca spoke firmly and her friend looked at her questioningly. "Don't try to pretend that it's nothing. How much have you drunk already?"

"I don't know..five? maybe six?"

"I think that's enough for now. Drink some water. And go to sleep." Beca patted her back and started walking to the elevator but stopped when she heard Cynthia Rose speaking.

"You know, revenge won't bring him back from death. "Beca looked over her shoulder and saw that the other woman was looking at her but no longer crying."It won't fix anything. It won't help you live with the pain. You have to try to accept that and you have to make sure that you'll stop before it goes too far. Before you'll lose more than you can handle. Because he's really gone, Beca. And you still have to live with yourself when you're done."

"Have you ever...accepted that?"

"No. It's been three years, but no. Doesn't mean that I'm not trying. I am, every single day. She was...so special, you know? And young. And did nothing to them. She just...was there, wrong place and at the wrong time. I'll miss her every day. But I don't want to spend my life like a restless hunter, killing every responsible person. There's enough evil in this world." the brunette nodded her head and bit her lip.

"I'll try. Maybe one day it'll work..." she said and went to the elevator.

* * *

Aubrey dropped on the pillows heavily panting. The brunette next to her took her hand and interwind their fingers, snuggling into her side.

"Wow." the blonde girl said covering them with sheets.

"Thank you." her companion smirked and kissed her lightly.

"You know Stacie...I thought that after you cooked dinner for me you won't surprise me any more tonight but...wow." Aubrey looked at Stacie who grinned at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. And for the record, I'm surprised too. I mean, drunken sex was awesome but this...now...nothing compares."

"Maybe we could repeat that...like right now?" Aubrey smiled, kissing Stacie's neck and pressing her thigh against the other woman's core.

"We can. And we will." Stacie smiled back and once again climbed on top of Aubrey.

* * *

Beca liked to sit on the floor of her apartment with her back resting on the side of the couch, looking through huge glass window-wall and observe the life outside in silence. She'd usually turn all of her lights off since the ones coming from other skyscrapers and neon billboards were enough to lighten the whole place. She'd think about everything that's currently on her mind or simply compose another mix in her head, which she'd later create on her laptop.

And that's what she was currently doing. Sitting in the darkness and thinking.

The city looked so peaceful that night. You could almost forget that in this very second someone is being murdered or robbed or is hurting from any other bad thing that exists in this world.

On the contrary, Beca's mind wasn't peaceful at all. She was remembering her conversation with Cynthia Rose.

She had to admit that her friend had a point - the brunette was a bit tired of everything. And she didn't want to watch her back her whole life after what she's done.

But on the other hand, she couldn't just give up without any sort of justice for her father. Her father who sacrificed so much to be a good parent to her, knowing that the fact he'd be the only parent she has, was enough for a child to deal with.

 _"Before you'll lose more than you can handle."_

That part was also true. She could lose all her money, place to live, a car, her piano or guitar...and she could live without that. It'd be hard but not impossible. She'd find a way to get back on her feet, she knew that.

But she couldn't lose any of her friends. That'd be too much for her - to not be able to protect someone she loved. And be responsible for their death.

Her friends were her only family - she meant it when she told that to Chloe a while ago.

 _Chloe..._

Beca sighed.

There was also Chloe.

The girl that stormed into Beca's life and before she could even notice, took in possession her almost every thought.

The brunette didn't understand the phenomenon of Chloe Beale.

 _How could one person affect you so much when you barely know her?_ \- she thought to herself.

And now Chloe was single. Not that Beca cared if she was single or taken. She was just glad that her friend wasn't dating that douchebag anymore.

Well, technically she said that they should take a break. So it could mean that they could be back together one day, right?

Like, in Friends, Ross and Rachel were also on a break. And if there are more similarities they could get back together and break up endless times.

But life isn't a TV show. And Chloe's smart enough not to make that very same mistake twice.

Right?

And then she thought that now Chloe, as her new friend, can be in danger too because of her actions. And that hit her like a tonne of bricks.

 _"And you still have to live with yourself when you're done"_

How could she live with herself, knowing that those beautiful piercing blue eyes would never open again because of her?

The answer came quickly.

She couldn't.

* * *

Chloe is that kind of person who wears her heart on her sleeve. That wasn't a secret.

So, even without an empty bucket of ice cream and an empty bottle of wine, it was quite easy to see that she was going through something. Especially when you're Aubrey Posen, her best friend of nine years now, who knew almost everything about her.

That's why Chloe thought that as soon as Bree comes back home and she'll see the redhead, she'll understand everything and she'll start comforting her. That's how it was with every single one breakup Chloe went through. She was waiting for it whole evening.

But Aubrey wasn't back.

And it was already eleven p.m. And Chloe desperately needed her snuggles.

With the thought that her friend probably won't be back until tomorrow morning to get change for work, she ordered an uber. Within the next half-hour, she was in the ''Pandora'', in front of the elevator that she knew, will take her up to Beca's apartment.

She pushed the button and waited for a while. Unfortunately, nothing happened. She pushed it few more times, but again, nothing. She groaned with frustration and looked around. She saw that Fat Amy was watching her with a smirk on her face, from a not far away distance. The redhead waved at her impatiently and the Australian laughed shaking her head in amusement but came to her anyway.

"What's up, ginger?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That stupid thing doesn't work!" she exclaimed loudly with irritation in her eyes.

"It does. You just don't know how to use it. You see, to call an elevator your fingertips must be in the system. If they are, the computer recognizes you as someone who's permitted to enter Beca's apartment or other parts of the building that are forbidden for customers to get in. See?" the blond girl pressed her finger to the button and it immediately lightened up. "And when you're not in a data base and you want to visit, there's a button, " she showed girl little red button, slightly hidden so that the customers in the club wouldn't bother Beca all night, pressing it for fun. "When you press it Beca hears a bell and sees your face and can even speak to you cause it works like an intercom."  
Finally, the door opened and Fat Amy gestured for the redhead to come in, which Chloe did, still impressed by everything she just saw.

"Have fun and say hello to a little midget from me"

The door closed and the Australian laughed thinking that she'd love to see what's going to happen once a very tipsy Chloe and that hobbit with a huge boner for her, collide.

* * *

A noise of someone riding the elevator to her apartment burst into Beca's thoughts. She turned around to see the door open and slightly irritated Chloe came in. Beca's brows knitted and she got up, coming closer to the redhead.

"Chlo? Is everything okay?"

"You know what, Becs? No. It's not." Chloe looked at her challengingly. Beca noticed that her eyes were a bit red and puffy, so she must have been crying lately. Her eyes and voice instantly softened as she spoke to the redhead.

"But earlier you said that you were okay and it's fine for me to leave."

"Well yeah, that was before you left. But it changed right after. And at that moment I thought that I won't be alone tonight. But now my best friend is somewhere, probably fucking your best friend and it's your fault."

"My fault?" the brunette asked in disbelief but also amused by Chloe's toddler-like behaviour.

"Yeah...can't remember why but earlier it made perfect sense..." Chloe furrowed her brows and bit her lip trying to remember all the reasons she came up with. She then sighed and the angry look on her face came back. "...Anyways, I came here to cuddle with you instead because I need cuddles right now."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, thanks to the redhead's drunken attitude.

"Okay..." she said and took Chloe's hand. They sat on the couch and the taller woman snuggled into Beca's side, putting her arms around her waist and her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Beca was gently stroking Chloe's hair and Chloe deeply inhaled, feeling that the Dj's scent makes her feel a little dizzy.

And then she remembered why she was there in the first place and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Becs, am I a bad person?" she whispered and before she heard the answer she felt that Beca is hugging her even tighter with her arm.

"No Chlo. You're not a bad person. Actually, I think that I don't even know a better person than you." that made her smile for a second but then she said

"I just...I don't understand this. I've never done anything to make him doubt me, doubt my faithfulness, while he was often flirting with other girls. In front of me. And behind my back. I thought that I was a good girlfriend...and that I deserved his trust... I thought that I loved him..." at this point, Chloe broke down and started sobbing into Beca's shirt.

The brunette was never good at comforting people, she just never knew what to do. But because it was Chloe and it was breaking her heart to see the redhead like this, she did the first thing that came to her mind and started singing softly, still striking her hair.

 _" Hold up_

 _Hold on_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You'll never change what's been and gone_

 _May your smile (may your smile)_

 _Shine on (shine on)_

 _Don't be scared (don't be scared)_

 _Your destiny may keep you warm_

 _'Cause all of the stars_

 _Are fading away_

 _Just try not to worry_

 _You'll see them some day_

 _Take what you need_

 _And be on your way_

 _And stop crying your heart out..."_

Beca noticed that the redhead fell asleep. She sighed at the sight of the wet trails on Chloe's face and wiped them again with her thumb. The Dj reached behind her back for a blanket which she threw over Chloe and herself. She then kissed the side of her head and with her arm still on the redhead's shoulder, she once again tightened her grip.

"Fucking bastard..." she mumbled to herself and rested her head on top of Chloe's. In a matter of minutes, she felt that thanks to the warmth of Chloe's body, she was now too falling asleep.


	9. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Hope you're gonna like it! Let me know by leaving your reviews!**

* * *

If you'd find yourself at Beca Mitchell's living room right now, you'd be kind of surprised.

You could start to wonder how is it possible that the Dj who only two months ago was one of the biggest womanisers in the city, suddenly got so... domestic.

Taking in the scene, you'd probably assume that the brunette finally met someone who managed to "tame" her. And if you were anything like Jesse you'd also gush over the smile on Beca's face while she was sleeping with her arms wrapped around certain redhead on the couch next to her.

Or how the redhead was hugging her back and it looked like they were holding to each other for dear life.

Or how the other woman slipped her hand under the brunette's hoodie and rested it on her hip.

And you'd be so right and yet so wrong, at the same time.

But because life's sucks and the reality always comes back, crushing everything in its path, the cute image soon came to an end when the alarm clock on Chloe's phone went off. The redhead stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, looking for the source of the annoying sound.

When she found the device, she quickly turned it off and glanced at the brunette, still sleeping soundly next to her. A wide grin appeared on her face when she tried to free herself from the embrace but Beca only tightened her grip and rested her cheek on Chloe's shoulder.

"Becs...I need you to wake up..." the Dj mumbled few indistinct words but didn't even open her eyes for a second.

"Beeeecs, please. I need to be at work today..." the redhead started poking the brunette with her finger, unfortunately with no results.

"Becaaa... I need my body back"

"Becs, I'm gonna be late for work. I have to be there in like, an hour so I have to go." Finally, the Dj moved a bit and inhaled deeply,

"Nooooooo...stay." Beca whined, still half asleep.

"Oh my gosh, you're so adorable!" Chloe giggled and that seemed to do the trick because the petite girl shot open her eyes and noticing how close they were, blushed lightly.

"What?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her hands, still a bit confused.

"I said it only million times already, so I'll repeat one more time," Chloe raised her index finger, smirking at her friend. "I need to be at work in one hour and I still have to shower first, get back to my apartment to change and eat something, unless you want me to scare the kids away with my growling stomach."

"Oh...okay. You can take your shower here and I'll fix you something to eat and then I can drive you home and to work. That is if you want me to..." Beca scratched her neck, a habit that showed that the girl was nervous at the moment. The redhead smiled in response and nodded her head yes.

"That'd be awesome, Becs." the Dj thought that she was about to melt when she saw how Chloe's face is radiating with joy.

"Cool." she answered, trying to stay focused and not hypnotised by the woman's eyes.

"Cool." the redhead smiled once again, winking at Beca and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

When she was back the brunette was sipping her coffee and looking through her phone. She smiled at the redhead and gestured for her to sit at the table where a plate with a steaming omelette with ham, cheese, and tomatoes was already waiting for her. Chloe sat at the table and started eating when a sudden moan escaped her mouth

"Oh my God, Becs this is so good!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise

"Yeah?"

"Are you kidding me? You're a genius! I'd never thought that you can cook like this!"

"Well...when I was younger my dad's cousin was never home and after a while, I grew tired of take-outs so I taught myself some stuff..." she smiled shyly and shrugged

"Some stuff? I'd kill to eat a whole dinner made by you"

"Okay. How about today?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? I've got some time and it's really not a big deal..." the DJ scratched her neck, trying not to sound too excited.

"That'd be great!"

"Awesome...so I'll pick you up... at seven?"

"Geez, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?" The redhead grinned at her and Beca felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried ignoring it and looked at her watch

"I don't know but you'll hate your amazing friend when you'll be late and get fired and that will happen if you'll stay here gushing over my awesome cooking skills"

Chloe looked at her phone and gasped seeing that she had only 20 minutes left. With the speed of sound, she ate the rest of her breakfast and Beca started laughing at her since the redhead had her mouth full of food and was barely able to chew it.

"What?" She mumbled covering her mouth with a hand not to let anything fall out. The DJ laughed even louder.

"So sexy Beale...so, so sexy"

"Shut up..." Chloe rolled her eyes, swallowing the rest of her meal and got up. Beca followed her and handed her brown bag.

"What's that?"

"I made you grilled cheese sandwich for lunch"

"Becs that's so sweet of you!" Chloe moved by another adorable gesture from Beca, threw her hands around her neck and kissed her on the cheek twice

"That's...That's nothing really..." the DJ was surprised at the action although, knowing Chloe she really shouldn't be. That didn't change the fact that her legs turned into jelly and she had a hard time to even form a coherent thought.

"Okay, let's go." The redhead grabbed her purse and went to the elevator. Beca stood there frozen for a while but then shook her head and followed her, asking herself how the hell Chloe Beale managed to do those weird things to her.

* * *

Flannagan was sitting in his car when a tall man with a scar on his face approached and knocked at the window. He opened the window and spoke

"Danny I've had enough. You're gonna do it today no matter what."

"But boss..."

"I don't want to hear that. You're gonna wait for her in front of her apartment and do it."

"What about the camehas?"

" I don't give a shit about cameras! My boy was murdered like a dog in a fucking alley and I want fucking justice, Danny!"

Bugs was looking furious. His face got red, his breathing fastened, and he hit the dashboard with his clenched fist so hard that the glove compartment opened itself.

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that it was probably a bad idea and that all effort he put into that job, in a matter of hours, could go to waste.

But then again, he had no choice if he still wanted to be alive, so he nodded his head and simply said

"Okay."

* * *

 _' **'Hope you're hungry. I'll be there in five ;D"**_

Chloe smiled reading the text from Beca. She couldn't wait to see what the DJ prepared for her, so she grabbed her keys shouting to Aubrey that she'll be out for a few hours and left her apartment.

She was standing outside the building when a black minivan pulled over couple feet away from her. Two men got out the car, one of them wearing a hood and the other one in a flat cap lowered on his forehead. Chloe didn't notice them, being focused on her phone. She hasn't seen that they both quickened their pace and that one of them pulled out a black sack from his pocket.

They approached the redhead from behind and suddenly the taller guy with a scar on his face threw the sack on her head while the other grabbed her and lifted her up. Chloe screamed and started kicking the air, but the guy was strong and wouldn't let go. They started dragging her in the direction of the car and Chloe kept on screaming.

All of sudden she heard a squeal of tires and car door opening. She heard someone cursing and hissing in pain and next thing she knew, she was dropped on the ground.

She groaned when she fell on her right hand and pressed it to her chest. The noises of the scramble and the smell of blood filled the air around her. She didn't know what was going on and it came to her that she should probably take the sack off of her head.

However, she didn't expect to see what she saw.

The first thing she noticed was one of the guys lying on the ground with his nose completely crushed, his face covered with blood. Then she saw that three other men were fighting with a fourth, tiny but fast moving figure.

The fourth person managed to kick the shortest man in the guts and hit his head with a tire spoon, making him join his accomplice on the ground.

The person turned and was now facing Chloe who gasped in shock when she recognised who it was.

"Beca...?" she whispered, still clutching her hand to her chest.

The DJ smirked at her, dodging the punch that had been thrown at her. She grabbed the punching arm and quickly pulled it over her shoulder, which resulted in a loud thud when the owner of the arm collided with the third guy.

Beca took out her knife and threw it, aiming at his eye and hitting it in the centre, killing him immediately. That left her with the last guy who was now heavily painting, just as Beca was.

He looked her in the eyes, while she stood in front of him, cutting off his way to Chloe, like a human shield.

He got up and threw his flat cap on the ground showing his face with a big scar on right cheek. His short, blond hair was dripping in sweat and there was fury in his eyes. He was way taller than the brunette but if she was worried about that fact she didn't show it.

But she also wasn't stupid.

She lost her knife and couldn't rely on it any longer.

Even though she was very strong, especially for her size, the man undoubtedly was stronger.

She knew that from now on she'd have to trust her instincts, use her litheness and move as fast as it was possible.

"You know, you can always back off and leave us alone, it won't be as painful as the decision to carry on." she said, hoping a little bit that she'll be able to persuade him. But the man only smirked at her and shook his head laughing quietly.

"You wish..." he said and spat blood on the ground. He then pretended to make a swing at her but in the last second, he threw himself at her legs, tackling her to the ground. She hit the street hard and it knocked the air out of her. He then took another swing, this time hitting her in the ribcage.

"BECA!" seeing what was going on Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs but for some reason stayed glued to her place.

Beca was fighting for oxygen, yet somehow she managed to hit his back with the tire spoon that she still had clutched in her hand.

He rolled off her and kneeled on the ground, trying to regain focus in his eyes. Beca stood up, gripping her chest, still heavily breathing and grimacing in pain. Before he even tried to get up she had kicked him in the face. When she came closer to finish him, he reached back and pulled out a gun.

She stopped in her tracks and raised her hands in surrender. The man also stood up and pointed the gun at her.

"I should kill you righ' heah, righ' now but my boss has a little show prepahed foh you..." he turned his face to Chloe "Get up and get in the cah or I'll shoot youh fhiend heah"

"No! Chloe, don't listen to him, alright? I'm gonna be fine." Beca panicked. She didn't know what Chloe will do but she was really hoping that she'd listen to her.

And the redhead in question...was terrified. She didn't know what to do or who to listen. Luckily, some kind of shadow appeared and jumped on the guy's back.

It was Lilly, who was now using both her hands and legs to keep him in a headlock. Beca used this moment to crush his wrist and take away the gun. He was still struggling with Lilly but the little girl wasn't going to give up easily. Beca helped her, by punching his stomach couple of times and finally, the guy unconsciously collapsed to the ground from the lack of oxygen.

The DJ sat on the curb and tried to even her breathing since her ribs were killing her. She was about to ask Lilly how the hell she knew that Beca needed her when she heard quiet sobs behind her.

She turned around to see Chloe, still on the ground with a terrified expression on her face and tears streaming down her face. She got up and came closer, putting her hand on the redhead's thigh.

"Chlo?" Chloe looked at her and jerked back.

Beca frowned but froze in place as she spoke quietly

"Chlo, it's me, Beca. You don't have to be scared of me. I'm here to protect you. I won't hurt you."

Chloe's lip started to tremble. After a minute of hesitation, she got on her knees and wrapped the DJ with her arms, hugging her tightly. The brunette felt a wave of pain but didn't say anything nor pulled away from her, breathing the sigh of relief that she came on time. She hugged her back, stroking her hair lightly and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear and letting her break down in her arms.


	10. Tonight I'm cleaning out my closet

**WARNING! This chapter contains descriptions that some of you might find a bit violent, so if you don't want to read about it skip Beca's story (the part where she starts talking about her dad). You can keep reading from the moment where she talks about Robert from FBI. It's really not that bad but I feel better now that I warned you.**

 **Again - hope you'll like it, let me know by leaving reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

"...you said how many...?"

"...yeah and Beca used..."

"...who's gonna?..."

"...Ace's already on it..."

"...and Aubrey?"

"Stacie went for her..."

"Lilly?"

"...care of bodies..."

Chloe stood by the window of Beca's apartment, hugging herself with her arms. On the other end of the room, there was Jesse, Fat Amy, and Cynthia Rose, talking in hushed voices, so the redhead could hear only snatches of their conversation. Not that she cared anyway. She was too busy replaying in her head everything that happened earlier this evening.

She didn't understand.

Why her?

What has she done?

Who were those people?

Was it about money?

That'd make sense since her father was quite rich...

Maybe they were human traffickers. Chloe knew she was attractive enough to become their target. But then again, the guy with the scar somehow knew who Beca was.

Chloe sighed.

Beca...

The redhead didn't know what to think. Beca killed at least one guy, the one who she threw her knife at. The rest might still be alive but even if so, she supposes that Beca damaged them a lot.

Like a lot, a lot.

And how did that even happened?

Beca told her that her dad taught her how to fight but to fight with three or four people at the same time? And win? Being her size? That was certainly something else.

But back to this killing thing...It looked like she knew what she was doing and that it wasn't her first time. Was it possible that Beca was criminal? Maybe she was traumatized after all those things that happened to her and became a psychopath who was killing for fun?

She shook her head at this thought

 _No._

 _That's not possible._

Chloe knew that Beca wasn't a bad person, she could feel it deep in the heart. After all, she's done all of this terrible things to save her. She was ready to kill someone to protect her.

Wasn't it like... a good deed? Yeah, definitely a good deed.

 _Beale, that's a fishy explanation._

 _Oh shut up, she saved your ass._

 _Yeah, but..._

Chloe had to stop her internal conversation when the door of the elevator opened and visibly tired Beca walked in. Everyone looked at her with anticipation, but she didn't even notice them and walked straight to Chloe.

"How are you?" she whispered, looking at the redhead with worried eyes

"I've been better..." Chloe sighed and wanted to push a wisp of hair from her forehead but winced in pain and remembered that she had hurt her hand earlier. Beca noticed that and reached out her own hand

"May I?" Chloe nodded and showed her hand to the DJ "Can you move your fingers?" the redhead tried and when she didn't feel the pain, nodded her head "Can you move your wrist?" this time she felt pain but it wasn't unbearable

"Yeah, but it hurts a bit."

"Well, it's not swollen, that's a good sign. But it looks like you wounded your hand so I need to clean that" Beca let go of her hand and went to the kitchen area, where her friends stood. The brunette glared at them, almost radiating with anger and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't any of you idiots thought to take care of her, huh?" She then turned around not waiting for an answer and opened one of the cupboards to take out a big black box. The DJ carried it to the coffee table and opened it.

"C'mon Chlo, sit down" Chloe did as she was told, not wanting to piss her off even more. But when the brunette looked at her there was no sign of anger in her eyes.

Beca started searching through the box. She took out some bandages, antiseptic gauze, peroxide and some kind of weird ointment, that Chloe had never seen before.

"That may sting a bit." she smiled at Chloe apologetically and started cleaning the wound with the peroxide. She then took the ointment and applied it on her wrist and on the back of her hand. "And that should take the pain away."

"I didn't know that you are a medical expert too" Chloe said with a small smile.

"Just know some basics, " Beca looked up at her and smirked at her "I had to teach myself some stuff. Visting ER couple times a month with various injuries and explaining that I don't have abusive dad or boyfriend wasn't exactly my dream."

Chloe frowned but the DJ didn't notice as she was again taking care of her hand. She put the gauze on the wound and started bandaging it up. When she was finished she kissed the back of Chloe's hand and didn't let go of it for a while. The redhead was amazed by her action, just as Jesse, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy. But no one said nothing because they all knew that it could end very badly for them. Instead, they bid their goodbyes and left the apartment.

After few minutes of silence, Beca finally looked Chloe in the eyes. There were tears glistening in her eyes but when she spoke, her voice was strong and firm.

"I'm so sorry Chlo... If I knew...I should've sent someone to keep an eye on you..."

"What do you mean?" the redhead knitted her brows in confusion.

"Those people...Chlo, it was my fault. They came to get you to hurt me and you did nothing wrong..." she wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Beca, I don't really understand"

"Yeah, I know. I think it's time to tell you the rest of my story..."

* * *

Danny regained consciousness and groaned.

He slowly sat on the ground and looked around.

He saw that his companions were laying in different places all over the street, not single one of them moving. He tried to remember what happened and when he did he got up as fast as he could and limped to the van.

Danny sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. When he rode away he looked in his rear-view mirror and saw an Asian girl standing in the middle of the street. He felt shivers down his spine because it seemed that the girl was staring him straight in the eyes, even though she couldn't see them.

He shook his head and sped up, thinking that he has worse problems to solve. For example - how the hell will he explain that he, along with three different guys, was beaten by one tiny girl?

* * *

"The rest of your story?"

"Yeah...there's more than I told you last time..." Beca sighed and run her hand through her hair.

"My dad... before he died he was an FBI special agent. One day he came from work and saw that I was sad. I don't even remember why... it was probably something stupid. But he cared for me so he suggested that we should cook dinner together, cause I loved cooking with him. So we started and suddenly he asked me to hide. I looked at him like he lost his mind because who the fuck and why asks their child to hide in the kitchen cupboard, while they're cooking? But he looked so scared that I did what he told me. I was 13 but fortunately, I was small enough to fit there. He begged me not to come out and not to make a single sound, no matter what I'll hear. And then I heard some voices..."

Beca stopped to take a deep breath

" I didn't know who they were. They were talking to my dad, something about sticking your nose in other people's business, and rooting around...Next thing I know I hear sounds of struggles, someone's cursing, and my dad is screaming. Then I hear some disgusting sounds and I don't know yet what it is. My dad kept on screaming like an animal so they gagged him with something. I don't know how long it went on, to me, it lasted ages. But after I think was an hour I heard a gun shot. And I knew it was over. And they were laughing and talking about what they're going to eat and about some football game."

Chloe didn't even notice when she started shaking. But if she was shaking just from listening to the story, what the hell Beca was feeling, considering that it was her own memory? So she sat closer to the brunette and slowly put an arm on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

" I sat there until I heard a door closing. Then I slowly crawled out of my hiding. Chlo, there was blood everywhere. Everywhere. Apparently, my dad was investigating them and they cut off his nose for "sniffing around" and all his fingers too. Then they shot him in the back of the head. I found him in the pool of his own blood. I don't think that there was anything left inside him..."

Beca paused and cleared her throat " I called his FBI partner, Robert, who took me in for a while. I wanted to know who did this to my dad, who ruined my life by taking his... so I'd regularly broke into his office at his house and I'd look through his briefcase or laptop to find information. All I got to know was that there wasn't any fingerprints left, nor DNA nor footprints. Nothing. They managed to learn that my dad started this investigation on his own, without the FBI top's approval. But I was so obsessed with finding the justice that I didn't give up. I had plenty of time so I searched on my own. When I was 16 I finally found something. It was my dad's journal, hidden so carefully that FBI Technics couldn't find it. There was plenty of information there but everything was written in some sort of Code. I worked on it for months and managed to decode some information, but not everything. Some of those things are, till this very day, incomprehensible to me. But I got a name. Bugs Flannagan. So I knew I had to find him, the problem was that it wasn't easy at all. He was literally one of the most dangerous criminals in Atlanta at the time. So I, of course, started sabotaging him. That's how I met Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly or Ace. That's how I recruited all of my workers. They all wanted to destroy Flannagan and his group. They all had enough of fear and most of them were somehow harmed by Flannagan. And so we've started sabotaging him on a larger scale. And not only him, we did it to different gangs, mostly to protect kids from joining and ruining their life but not only that. We like to call ourselves 'good criminals'. "

Beca smirked to herself and shook her head, but then again got serious.

" But it looked like it didn't bother him that much. I know that at some level it did but I grew impatient and wanted more. Wanted him to hurt. And stealing his money, making sure that he won't get new recruits or beating the crap out of his people wasn't enough anymore. So, two days before I met you...I killed his son. I asked Ace for help and we set a trap for him...After everything, I was expecting him to attack or something, but he did nothing...that's until today. I think that they were watching us and saw that we were..close. They probably assumed that kidnapping you would help to hurt me...they were so fucking right. Fortunately, they didn't know that I was about to show up when they tried to take you. Chloe, I'm so so sorry for that. I made so much mess in your life already. I put you in danger. But I promise that I will do anything to keep you safe and sound."

Beca stopped talking. She was looking at the redhead, waiting for some kind of response to everything she said. Chloe got up and started pacing in front of her, but still said nothing.

"Chlo?"

"You know, I should just go. No, I should run away screaming, from you. For fuck's sake, you're a criminal Beca! You killed God only knows how many people! I should go straight to the police, tell them everything and make them arrest you! You and you friends but also those people who tried to kidnap me."

Beca looked devasted. She knew that the redhead had every right to act this way, but still, she had a tiny bit of hope that Chloe will somehow understand.

Well, it didn't look like it.

But then Chloe kept on talking.

"I should be scared of you. And I should be mad at you because they were after me to get you. I should be doing so many things right now, other than standing in front of you and feeling the need to somehow help you. Comfort you, hug you, kiss you even, maybe. I don't know. I don't know what you did to me. But it's making me think unreasonably. It's actually stopping me from thinking."

Beca didn't know what to say. She was staring at the redhead, who now was biting her lip. She sat next to the DJ and put one hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

"I'm so sorry that it happened to you. You were just a kid, Becs. I'm so sorry. " she whispered and hugged the other woman. After a while, she pulled away and asked.

"But what now Becs? They might come back for me, they know where I live."

"You're not going back for a while. Stacie went to get Aubrey too, she'll be staying at Stacie's, across the street. I asked her to make sure that Bree packs herself and you, for a couple of days. You'll stay with me and you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch. I know that you probably don't want to stay here, but it's the safest place I can find for you right now. They won't attack the club and there's the best security system you can imagine here. Also, I'll double the number of my people watching the club, so you should be fine."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind staying with you. " Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"Kay, come on, I'll give you some clothes to change for the night." they got up and went to Beca's wardrobe. The DJ wanted to leave the room but stopped when Chloe spoke

"Becs? Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Beca's features immediately softened. She smiled at her sheepishly and nodded her head

"Of course Chlo. Anything for you."


	11. It started out with a kiss

**It was a real bitch to write, this one here...so here goes nothing. But enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Happiness has many definitions.

To Beca, it was something long forgotten and lost. Something she used to feel, but not anymore. She was alright, she couldn't really complain about her current life, yet she was never truly happy.

That was until she met certain redhead who, step by step, started making her remember. Remember how it was to really smile - not just smirk or show that half-smile which never reached her eyes.

Remember how it was to miss someone, to long for someone's presence, that someone not being her father. Remember how it was to truly feel various emotions and not limit yourself just to anger.

Every normal human being would be... well, happy, about being happy again, right? Yeah, but Beca was...extraordinary. So to be honest, she was scared as hell. She didn't know if she was even allowed to be happy again. And if she was, how long would it last until she'll be back to her usual, broody self. Because maybe life was just... happy-baiting her?

All those thoughts were flying through her head like a swarm of furious bees, while she was lying next to soundly sleeping, Chloe. But then the redhead turned around in her sleep and snuggled against Beca's side, resting her hand on the brunette's waist. And just like that, all the bees flew away and the DJ could finally fall asleep.

* * *

Chloe woke up to an empty bed.

For a while, she was quite disappointed that Beca didn't keep her promise to stay with her for the night. However, when she slid her hand across the sheets, she noticed that the place next to her was still warm and just like that her disappointment was gone.

She got up and saw through the cracked door that the lights in Beca's bathroom were on. She peeked in and gasped in shock when she saw the brunette.

Beca was standing only in her shorts and sports bra in front of the mirror. But it wasn't the way she was dressed that left Chloe speechless. It was the gigantic bruises that she had all over her ribcage that she was currently covering with some weird looking and smelling, green ointment.

"Becs, that has to hurt so much!" the redhead exclaimed and Beca looked up at her reflection in the mirror, light blush covering her face.

"It's not that bad..." she mumbled and finished spreading the ointment.

"What's that greenish...thing?" Chloe bit her lip, trying not to sound too worried but she couldn't help it. She knew that Beca was hurting and it was because she was trying to protect her the day before.

" Honestly? I have no idea. Lilly brought it one day, saying something about ancient magic, the blood of virgins, dragons, and shit like that. I don't even know what's in it but it works wonders so as far as I'm concerned it could be even lizard's puke. " She smirked at Chloe and grabbed bandages that were laying on the sink. She tried to bandage herself up but it was easy to see that it was painful and she was struggling. The redhead came closer and reached out her hand

"May I?" Beca looked at her in the mirror once again, slightly surprised. She nodded her head hesitantly and turned around, sitting on the edge of the sink and letting Chloe finish her job.

"You know, you have to get used to the fact that now someone else's gonna take care of you." The redhead whispered, trying to apply the dressing as delicately as she could. When she was done, she reached behind Beca for bandage clips.

She was about to say something when she learned two things.

First, her face was now dangerously close to Beca's.

Second, the brunette didn't pull away and was even starting at Chloe's lips.

The taller woman tilted her head to be able to look into the DJ eyes. It looked like Beca was having an internal debate about something, so Chloe suspecting what that ''about'' could be, made the decision for her.

She cupped her face with her one hand, while the other was still stopping the bandages from unwrapping themselves and slowly leaned in. Her heart was beating like crazy but she stopped halfway. She wanted to be sure that they both wanted that kiss to happen. So she waited, for it seemed like hours. She waited and she finally saw it. The decision has been made and there was no turning back because Beca put her hand on the redhead's neck and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was filled with urgency and hunger that were accumulating on both sides for weeks.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling their bodies closer, so close that it was almost impossible to tell which limb was whose. Chloe kissed her back, forgetting about the dressing and tangled her hand in Beca's brown locks. She started scratching her scalp with her nails, which made the DJ feel dizzy. In response, Beca tugged at her lower lip when a quiet moan escaped Chloe's mouth and Beca kissed her even harder.

Neither of them wanted to stop and even if they would, they didn't have enough of willpower to try. The redhead's legs got weak as she felt the brunette's tongue brushing against her lips. She parted them, allowing their tongues to meet and move in sync with each other and suddenly it was getting harder to breathe and it was impossible to think.

Every stroke of the tongue, every scratch of teeth, every hot breath brought a new wave of heat rushing through her body. Her head was spinning and she was pretty sure that Beca's was too.

She was first to break the kiss when the air or rather the lack of air started to be a problem. She saw that the DJ has her eyes closed and was breathing as heavily as she was. Even though they were no longer kissing, none of them changed their position, so their bodies were still pressed against each other.

After few seconds their breaths evened and Beca leaned in for another kiss. This time it was gentle and soft and way sweeter than the first one. This time it felt like the world stopped because Beca Mitchell was kissing her, putting in it all the emotion she managed to collect. This time they were slowly tasting each other, making sure that the other got the message. The message that words would never express in a right way.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's cheek, caressing it with her thumbs. The redhead ran her fingers down the brunette's spine, sending shivers everywhere. It was like a dance battle where they were learning what the opponent can, to try and outdo them. Except that they were both winners because every action caused a reaction, similar to that one when you strike a match against the black surface on its box.

It was the first time - well, technically, second - they were kissing but Chloe was pretty sure she was already addicted. And she was completely fine with it. But because all good things must come to an end, their lips had to part once again.

Chloe took step back and bit her lower lip, where only moments before Beca's own lips have been. She wasn't sure what will happen now. She didn't know whether it's going to be awkward between them. Whether Beca will freak out and run away. She was staring at the DJ, waiting for any sort of reaction from her. It took a while but slowly her face got to lighten up by the famous smirk. And Chloe let herself to have hope. Hope that maybe everything will be alright.

* * *

Around noon Beca left Chloe in her apartment with Jesse and Amy, claiming that she had few calls to do and Jesse had to acquaint the redhead with a couple of things.

Jesse started with showing her different pictures. The first set of pictures showed a group of men with some really forbidden faces, so when asked, Chloe gladly answered that she didn't know any of those guys. The second set showed various people, both men, and women. Jesse told her that those were Beca's people and that she should try to remember those faces for her own safety. She even gave her a USB flash drive, so she could ''study'' later. Then he took out some weird device and connected it to his laptop.

"What's that?" Chloe asked with curiosity in her voice.

"That's fingerprints scanner. Beca said that if you're gonna spend few days here, you have to be able to walk around on your own. So now I'm going to scan your prints and put them to the system."

"Really?" if you have ever seen an excited kid, on sugar, on a Christmas Day then you can easily imagine the look on Chloe's face in that moment. Jesse chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I need you to put your finger on the mark, right here." he pressed some buttons and the device flashed some more green light. Chloe put her fingers on the warm surface and waited. She had to repeat the action couple of times, using different fingers for different angles.

"Okay, all done." Jesse smiled at her and looked at her hand. "Listen, I'm sorry that we didn't do anything about it last night. Beca was right, we should have, but we got a little bit distracted and..."

"It's okay, I get it. It's not like I even noticed I was hurt until Beca came" Chloe cut him off and covered his hand with hers, making him blush.

"Hey, midget-whisperer! " Fat Amy called from the kitchen area. Chloe looked at the blond, giggling at her words.

"Midget-whisperer? You know that you're not even an inch taller than Beca?" Jesse asked with raised brows.

"Yeah and like way sexier than her. But we're not talking about things that are obvious, here. I'd rather know how come Chloe managed to make such softie out of Beca."

"Actually, that's really good question, Chloe." The brunette agreed and turned his head to the redhead, looking at her expectantly.

"What? I don't...I didn't..." Chloe started rambling but the Australian put her finger in the air and shook her head.

"Na-ah-ah, we all have seen it. Not only yesterday but a couple of times before. So...?"

" I don't know what are you talking about." the redhead said, trying to look and sound as innocent as it was possible.

"Chloe...let me put it that way. Ever since I've known Beca, she was ready to kill when someone initiated physical contact with her. She even broke my nose cause I tried to kiss her when we were fifteen. She only tolerates touching people when it's her own decision, and usually, it involves sex, which is not the case here. I think... But with you... you're hugging her, kissing her cheek, resting your head on her shoulder and she says nothing. And last night she kissed and hold your hand. If I'd known her less, I'd say that she maybe has feelings! And feels...emotions!" Jesse exclaimed playfully and Fat Amy gasped theatrically faking shock. Chloe rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"And what if Beca HAS feelings and feels emotions? " She asked, crossing her arms over chest. Jesse only shook his head.

"No, no, no. That's impossible."

"Exactly. The legend says that the hobbit felt an emotion one time but didn't like it, so she just stopped." Amy said with all seriousness in her voice and made the redhead laugh even more.

"Okay...so would you two be interested in a little bet?"

* * *

A black limo pulled out in front of ''Pandora'' where Beca was standing. The door opened and she got in the car just to be immediately enveloped in the hug.

"Robert, you know that I hate it." she mumbled into the arm that was currently around her neck.

"Oh shut up kiddo, I missed you!" Robert let her go and moved away to look at her. He was a tall, handsome man who, although nobody could tell, was in his late forties. He was wearing very well tailored and very expensive, gray suit and his blond hair were combed smoothly to the side. He smelled like some french cologne and was grinning at her, showing his snow white teeth.

' _Last time I saw him he wasn't looking so...Hollywood. Perks of being a big shot in FBI'_ Beca thought to herself and chuckled.

"So what's up? How can I help you?"

"I want you to finally lock up Flannagan." she said getting serious again.

"Beca...we've talked about this. We don't have enough evidence...we could charge him for his crimes in Boston but it's not what you want and besides, we can't officially link him with them. He cleaned up his mess and he knew what he was doing. "

"Yeah, but things have changed. He tried to kidnap my..friend yesterday. Just to get to me."

"Well, are you even surprised? After you... neutralized his son?" Robert smirked at her and raised his brow.

"How do you even know it was me?"

"Oh come on, a knife in his eye? It could be your signature. And don't forget who taught you how to throw."

"Kay, that's fair. But this whole linking thing...what if I told you that Danny 'Scarface' Boyle is in town...?"

"That...that could help a bit. But until I don't have any evidence for that..." he shrugged his arms and smiled at her apologetically. Beca sighed.

"So you won't help me?"

"You know I'd love to. Your dad deserves his justice, you deserve that justice too. And I'd be the happiest man alive if I could give you that and lock this bastard up. But that's the law. I can't change it. Bend it a little bit...maybe. But I can't change it." Beca nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"So now, tell me about that friend of yours..."

* * *

Danny walked into the casino. He looked around and saw Flannagan behind one of the tables, so he approached him hoping that once they finish talking he'll be able to walk out of the building on his own.

"I was wondering when I'll see you." Bugs said, not even looking at him.

"Boss, I...''

"I know," Flannagan cut him off "and I know that you're probably very sorry, right Danny?" he looked up and Danny nodded his head, "I thought so. That's why I won't kill you just yet. But you need a new plan. And even I don't know how much time you'll have before I'll change my mind and feed you with your own balls. Got it?"

"Yes, boss."

* * *

When Beca came back she found Chloe sitting on the couch with her laptop and listening to her mixes. She smiled at the sight and came closer to the couch, leaning on the back of it. The DJ nudged Chloe's neck with her nose and planted soft kiss behind her ear.

"Hey." she murmured and smiled sheepishly at Chloe who turned her head to look at the brunette

"Hey, you..." The taller woman whispered, grinning at her and put her hand behind Beca's neck to pull her closer for a delicate kiss. Beca smiled into the kiss and unknowingly relaxed her body, sinking to Chloe's hold. A few seconds later they pulled away and Beca sat next to Chloe, grabbing her hand in her own.

"So I was thinking..." she started speaking but was soon interrupted by the redhead

"Oh God no, that couldn't end well!" Beca rolled her eyes and whined

"Beale, you're not making this easy, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Becs. Please continue. "

"Right. As I said, I was thinking and I'm not good at dating and relationships but I figured that...I should probably take you on a proper date...?" the DJ scratched her neck with her free hand

"Are you asking me if you can ask me out or just asking?" Chloe giggled, hearing how messed up her sentence was. Beca smirked at her and shook her head.

"I'm just asking. "

"You're right. You're terrible at dating." The DJ's face got red as tomato and Chloe couldn't contain her laughter. Beca crossed her arms across her chest and got up, pretending to be mad at her.

"You know what, I've changed my mind, thank you very much."

"Oh come on Becs, I know you want it. Ask me once again." Beca sighed but soon obeyed seeing that the redhead was practically bouncing with excitement.

" Chloe, would you like to go out with me?"

"Well, of course, I'd like to. I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **PS. I'm going for a little vacay so I don't know when I'll post again**


	12. I do whatever it takes

**Because I've just read a heartbreaking fanfic, to make myself feel better I wrote this chapter with a bit more fluff than usual xD I hope you'll enjoy it! Leave me a review and check out my other stories ;)**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Stacie sighed and started massaging her temples. She was slowly regretting asking Beca to tell Aubrey the whole truth. They were sitting in the DJ's apartment for an hour already and to be honest, things weren't looking good. She knew that the blond won't take it well but she also knew that they couldn't keep it a secret from her, for many reasons. Everyone promised to be careful with the words so that Bree wouldn't freak out too much. But if anyone would ask Stacie, so far they were failing.

"Look, baby, I know that it's a bit overwhelming..."

"Overwhelming? I'm a lawyer, Stacie! I should protect justice, not just idly watch when someone's destroying it! I should be putting people like you behind bars, not sleeping with them! And you're telling me that the girl I'm dating is a criminal! And all of her friends too! And that my best friend is involved now, and it can ruin her life, that's if she survives all this shit! And Beca...Beca's a murderer!"

"Bree.." Chloe said warningly, bur Aubrey wouldn't let her finish.

"What, Chloe? How are you okay with this? Are you insane? They're dangerous people! Do you even know what all this means? You can lose your job, any minute! To hell with your job, you can lose your life any second! Am I the only one responsible here left?!" the blond girl exclaimed, looking at them as if they all lost their minds.

Even though Beca was amused during that conversation, her trademark smirk present on her face the whole time, as soon as the last words escaped Aubrey's mouth her face went blank. She stood up from her place on the couch next to Chloe and clenched her teeth.

"That's enough," she spoke quietly as always but the cold fury behind her words was impossible to miss," I get your point. I know that you're worried, you'd be crazy not to worry. You can also call me whatever you want, you were not wrong anyway. But don't you dare to say or think that I, in any way, want to hurt Chloe. Or that I won't do everything I can, to make sure she's going to be safe."

"And HOW exactly you're gonna make it?" Aubrey stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bree, she saved my life already. I trust her." Chloe cut in and grabbed Beca's hand to calm her. Beca sat back, this time even closer to Chloe and spoke, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I'll find a way to end those bastards."

* * *

"Everyone knows the whole plan?"

"Amy, we're spying on Beca in the bushes and that's literally it, what plan are you talking about?" Jesse sighed and changed his position. They were kneeling behind those bushes on the rooftop, for twenty minutes already and he was getting tired of it. Apparently, Beca for some unknown reason, wanted the roof to be cleaned, but wouldn't say a word when asked. Fat Amy and Stacie immediately decided that they need to do their own investigation. When they arrived there, the roof was not only clean, but there was also a table for two set in the corner and the place was decorated with lights. It didn't seem like the preparations were over because people were still bustling around. He knew that it was a ridiculous idea, but he was too curious to give up just now.

"Swanson I told you three times already. Don't be such a pain in the ass! Look at Legs," Fat Amy pointed at Stacie, who was observing the roof, while quietly humming 'I wanna sex you up' " Posen just broke up with her and she's as happy as always."

"She didn't break up with me." Stacie answered, not bothering to even look at them.

"Whatever you say, Conrad." Fat Amy smirked, shaking her head.

"She didn't. You'll see when I..." the brunette started speaking but was interrupted by Jessie, who ducked his head and whispered.

"Hide! She's coming!" they snapped their heads in the direction of the elevator where Beca was currently standing with a box in her hands. She walked to the table to put it there and started talking to one of the working guys but they couldn't hear what the conversation was about.

"What do you think is in the box?"

"I don't know, maybe Flannagan's head... I wouldn't be surprised.."

"Yeah, she was extremely pissed for last two days...you think that Chloe helped her relax?" Fat Amy asked, hilariously wiggling her brows

"You know I can hear you, assholes?" They froze in place because Beca was currently looking at the spot they were hiding with her arms crossed.

"Shit, we've been caught, I repeat, we've been caught! Abandon your posts and flee for your lives!" Fat Amy exclaimed, jumping to her feet, earning an eye roll from the DJ.

"Out. Right now. The roof is officially closed for all of you, until tomorrow. Understood?" Beca glared at them and they slowly nodded. Leaving the roof, Stacie turned her head and called over her shoulder.

"You know Mitchell, you should finally get laid. Maybe you'd be nicer."

* * *

Robert grabbed his umbrella and got out of his car, thinking that next time he should check the forecast before choosing the location. He looked around. The park was empty, which was good - the fewer people see him the better. He made his way to the meeting spot near the playground and checked his watch.

"This better be good." he heard a female voice and turned around, to face the woman.

"Depends on how you look at it." he answered and she smiled at him. The woman was in her late forties just like him but looked way younger. The only pointer that she might be older than it seemed, was her eyes, that certainly belonged to the person who has seen quite a few things in their life.

"Why did you want to meet me outside the town?"

"You know that I'm always careful. Didn't want to risk being seen or overheard." Robert kept on scanning their surroundings, but when he glanced at the woman he noticed that she was doing the same thing. He smirked thinking that some habits just don't change.

"You said you had news for me. So I'm assuming, it's happening. When?"

"Soon. You have to be ready. She's very...determined. More than ever. I think it's that girl, Chloe."

"I was ready when it all started ten years ago. Now is the time to finish it. Do you think she suspects anything?"

"No. She never managed to finish decoding Ben's notes. Even if she's spying on me again I made sure she won't find any connections between you and me. That's one of the reasons why we're meeting here."

"Good. I want to be there when she hears the truth."

* * *

Beca knocked softly on her bedroom door, looking at the single red rose in her hand.

"Chlo, are you ready?"

"In a minute!" she heard Chloe calling from inside the room and she smiled to herself. After a while, the redhead emerged from the room. Her outfit was simple - just some blue skinny jeans, gray sweater, black bomber jacket and black shoes. Her hair hung down in loose curls, her makeup was subtle, and besides a choker necklace on her neck, she didn't have any jewelry on. For Beca, however, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She thought that Chloe could wear a potato sack and would still look stunning. The brunette knew she was staring for a little too long, and that the silence started getting a little too awkward, but couldn't help it.

"Ehm, am I...Am I underdressed? Sorry but I don't have any dresses or skirts here and it's..." the redhead asked, looking at Beca who was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants and leather jacket.

"No, no! It's perfect. You're perfect...I mean, you look perfect." Beca awkwardly cut in, making the redhead laugh and handed her the rose.

"For you." she smiled sheepishly and Chloe accepted the flower, leaning to kiss her on the cheek

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she grabbed Beca's hand and grinned at her "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They got to the elevator and Chloe raised her brows when Beca pressed different button than usually.

"Now I'm scared that you're going to lock me in some dark room where nowhere will find me for the rest of my life." she said with a serious expression on her face and the brunette started grinning at her

"It wouldn't be that bad. At least for me. I'd have you to myself all the time... I should definitely consider it." Chloe snorted with laughter and winked at her

"Well, now I'm really flattered and don't think that you're some crazy psycho at all."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to know that I am a crazy psycho until the second date."

Chloe wanted to retort something but then the door opened and she gasped, unprepared for what she saw. She knew that they were on the rooftop but it seemed that Beca somehow transferred it to the most romantic place Chloe has ever seen.

Instead of lamps, there were lights and paper lanterns everywhere. In the corner, there was a table set for two people with an amazing view over the city. In the other corner, you could spot big blanket on the ground with lots of pillows on it, a huge bowl of popcorn and different kinds of sweets and another fluffy blanket, this one neatly folded. In front of the blanket, there was a big screen with two speakers on each side and a projector behind the blanket.

"What do you think?" Beca asked smiling and Chloe turned to her with excitement painted on her face.

"You did all that for me?"

"Yeah. It's nothing fancy but it wouldn't be safe to leave the building and I thought that it could be nice.." Beca trailed off as Chloe cupped her face with her hands and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and sweet and the DJ thought that she could spend the rest of her life kissing Chloe like this. But before things could go any further the redhead pulled away and Beca opened her eyes, blinking couple of times, her cheeks flushed. The brunette cleared her throat and run her hand through her hair.

"So, uhm, you like it?"

"I love it. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Beca's cheeks flushed even harder and she thought to herself that maybe she isn't that bad in this dating thing. She led Chloe to the table and pulled the chair out for her.

"So what's on the menu today?"

"Chicken and Architchoke lasagne for the main dish and chocolate cake for dessert. We've got also amazing oak aged Burgundy white wine to go with the lasagne." Beca said as she started putting food on their plates. Chloe took the first bite and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Becs it's delicious!" she exclaimed and Beca smirked, filling her glass with the whine.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Whoever cooked this...I could marry them right now." she took another bite and moaned in confirmation. The DJ almost choked on her food when she heard the moan and beamed at her.

"Woah, Beale, easy there, it's our first date. At least wait till the dessert before proposing to me."

"Wait...you cooked this?"

"I did promise to cook you dinner, didn't I?"

Chloe shook her head and put the fork down. She grabbed Beca's hand in both of hers and looked her in the eyes.

"You're incredible Beca. I hope you know this." The brunette blushed for the thousand time this evening but didn't break the eye contact.

"I'm nothing compared to you." she shyly answered and Chloe gave her hand a delicate squeeze.  
"Always the charmer, Mitchell." she whispered smiling and let go of Beca's hand.

After that, they finished their meal in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other. When they moved to the dessert, Beca had to hold her laughter because Chloe started to praise her baking skills too.

"Becs, seriously, it's so good! I think I could trade it for sex!"

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions too fast, will ya?" The DJ exclaimed with a fake seriousness and the redhead shot her predatory wink. Beca gulped but couldn't avert her gaze from the other woman face. It was so easy to get lost in her eyes, she thought and almost immediately slapped herself mentally.

 _'Since when you've become such a sap, Mitchell?'_

"With talent like yours, I'm surprised you haven't opened a restaurant too." Chloe stopped her inner debate and Beca focused back on their conversation.

"Well... I don't usually cook for other people." She leaned in her chair, sipping on her wine with a smug look on her face.

"So you're saying I'm special?" Chloe quirked her brow and the DJ shook her head.

"No, that's not at all what I'm saying," the redhead slapped her arm and Beca laughed, winking at her "Okay, maybe I am. But don't let it go to your head."

"Don't you worry about it. Even if it did, Aubrey would bring me back to the reality in a matter of seconds." The brunette nodded her head and asked.

"By the way, how's dictator Posen?" The DJ couldn't help the grin that spread on her face when she saw the look on Chloe's face.

"Beca..."

"Yes?"

"Would it hurt you to be nicer to her?" Chloe questioned with concern in her voice. Beca shrugged and answered

"Okay, how does general Posen sounds to you?"

"Not funny." she deadpanned and sighed "Look, I know that Bree can be a bit..."

"Uptight? Tense? Bossy? Bitchy? Unbearable? Worse than Hitler?" the brunette started to enumerate but she stopped at the look of disappointment on Chloe's face.

"I'm sorry," she said reaching for her hand "I'm a grade-A asshole. I shouldn't have said that about her."

"Why do you even hate each other so much?" Chloe asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Beca sighed and scratched her neck.

"I don't...hate her. I'm not the biggest fan of her, but I don't hate her. You see, in high school, we were in a chemistry class together. The teacher made us lab partners at the beginning of the year and it wasn't a secret that she was far from delighted about it. She claimed that I was nothing but trouble and that I'm going to use her and fudge the work, I heard her saying in the hallway. What she didn't know was that I liked chemistry and was pretty good at it, maybe even better than her. And I might have used that against her." the DJ chuckled at some memory and Chloe couldn't help but ask the next question

"What did you do?"

"I might have switched nest beakers she was about to use. And long story short, when she mixed everything, it kinda blew in her face. Nothing serious or dangerous of course, but she couldn't wash off the green color from it for a week. Nobody knew it was me, even Aubrey thought that it was her fault, but three days after the incident I asked her if she was replacing Jim Carrey in the remake of "The Mask" and I think that was the moment she guessed the truth."

"You're terrible, you know that?" the redhead said but she was smirking which Beca took for a good sign.

"I've been told so. But seriously, how is she?"

"Well, she said that she won't go to the police and that I'd probably need a lawyer when it all ends so she'll stay."

"She's good friend."

"Yeah, she is. Okay DJ, what's next?" Chloe glanced at the blanket and Beca grinned at her.

"We can watch a movie and make out or we can stargaze and make out. Or we can just make out..." she answered smugly and the redhead giggled. She stood up and straddled Beca's lap, putting her arms around her neck.

"And what if I don't want to make out with you?" she whispered in her ear, biting on her earlobe.

"I don't think that's the case..." Beca murmured against her lips, moving her hands to Chloe's waist. The redhead kissed her, slowly rolling her hips and suddenly Beca couldn't think anymore. She didn't even register that her hands went under Chloe's sweater or that they almost fall off the chair. The taller woman pulled back smirking at the DJ and stood up.

"Come on. I believe that you promised me a movie."

* * *

One movie, three heavy make out sessions and a bit of stargazing later they finally decided that it was the time to end their date. Beca stood up from the blanket and when Chloe followed, she chivalrously offered her arm to the redhead.

"May I walk you home?" she asked, still a little bit out of breath after their rather... physical activities.

"I'd be honored" Chloe responded, accepting her arm. When they found themselves back in the apartment, Beca walked her to her bedroom door, acting like it was Chloe's apartment, not her own, much to the redhead's amusement. She kissed her once again, this time shorter and with softness and took a step back beaming when Chloe started pulling her inside the room.  
"You're not gonna come in?" she asked with a mischevious smile on her face.

"Nope. I'm a gentlewoman, Beale, and that's where I'm staying tonight" she said pointing at the couch with a pillow and blanket that she left there earlier. "Night Chloe."

"Night, Becs."

 _'No, I'm definitely not bad at dating.'_

* * *

 **Well Lasleonas007 - what do you think about Robert now? :D**


	13. I never needed you like I do right now

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Few days have passed and there was no sign of Flannagan or his people. Beca spent those days mostly with Chloe, setting it as her personal goal to keep her safe and sound. Although the tiny DJ seemed perfectly fine Stacie knew better than that. She noticed dark circles under her eyes and those rare moments when she didn't manage to hide that she was on the edge.

Beca was a champion of play pretend but thanks to their friendship and other unusual past relations Stacie was quite good at reading her. That's why she was sure that the brunette was afraid. That she was afraid that she won't be able to keep her promise about protecting Chloe. And that some of her friends will get hurt in the process too.

Stacie was also sure that the tiny brunette spends her nights thinking what to do about the Flannagan situation. And to be honest, Stacie was seriously worried too. Because it was something new. Because Beca was never afraid of anything. Because she was always very confident about everything and maybe that was the reason why in Stacie's opinion she had an unlimited reservoir of fool's luck.

And maybe the day when the luck will be over will come sooner than they expected.

But Stacie had different problems too. Like, for example, a very stubborn lawyer in her apartment who was giving her a silent treatment for the last couple of days.

And who insisted on sleeping on the couch and drastically changed her demeanor, refusing to show even a tiny bit of affection.

So Stacie had to deal with that too.

And with the fact that maybe she was slowly falling for said lawyer, just when the blond was about to give up on her. And she couldn't even blame her. After all, she did hide the truth about a huge part of who she is, from her. And that truth wasn't pretty at all, so there was that too.

However, Stacie knew one more thing - when something's meant to be, it'll last. And even though they knew each other for such a short time, she kinda believed that they were meant to be. So she patiently waited, holding on to hope that one day it all will be over and that she'll finally get the girl.

* * *

"Danny, Danny, Danny...I told you not to fuck up again. The week has passed and what I hear? That you left the town and you're taking your fucking pictures again. So, did I missed something? Because I don't remember hiring a fucking photographer!"

Flannagan was sitting behind his desk and Danny was sure that if it wasn't for that piece of furniture his boss would show him what he thinks, instead of yelling. He straightened and internally sighed wishing that he'd never took the job.

"I kno' bawse, but this time it's diffehent. We've got heah, just let me wohk, will ya?" he was trying not to sound annoyed but as soon as he looked at Bugs face, he knew that he didn't do well. He couldn't help it. Flannagan and his people were too straightforward, while Danny preferred working in slower pace with a bit more subtle methods.

"You're so demanding Danny...did you fucking forget that at the end of the day it's me who decides if you're gonna keep your balls? But okay...I'll let your needy ass work. A word of advice though - you better work fast and don't fucking keep me waiting. And don't forget about my little promise to you."

Danny nodded his head and was about to leave when he heard Flannagan calling his name one more time.

"Your accent gets thicker when you're angry, Danny. If I were you, I'd be careful with that."

* * *

"You're such a sap, Mitchel..."

"I am not!"

"You've literally just called me your muse after singing me 'Kiss from a rose'!"

Okay, so maybe Chloe was a little bit right. And okay, maybe Beca did sing her one of the most romantic songs in the world while they were cuddling on the couch. And okay, maybe a word "muse" escaped her mouth - but she didn't intend to say it at all! She just couldn't help it, knowing that thanks to Chloe she made a whole lot of great new mixes. But she wouldn't ever say that out loud to anyone else. Because Beca badass Mitchell won't ever admit that someone can make her feel the way Chloe made her feel. That she even stopped counting the number of times she made her heart skip a bit or her cheeks flushing. Or how easy it was to forget all her trouble and doubts and...oh boy.

Her trouble and doubts.

 _'So much for forgetting about them.'_ The DJ thought to herself and sighed, turning her head to the sight.

"Becs, what's wrong?" Chloe asked with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, giving her a weak smile.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're barely sleeping...and you eat less and less every day. You're sneaking out in the middle of the night and you're trying to murder that poor punching bag with your fists. So talk to me, what's on your mind?" Chloe reached and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Beca's ear, carefully observing her face. The DJ breathed out and looked at her hands.

"Why did you stay?"

"What?" Chloe looked at her dumbfounded.

"Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you ran away or called the cops or...I don't know... Aubrey was right, you know. I am dangerous. I am a murderer. Even though those people weren't exactly innocent and some of them had killed probably more people than I ever will but still...Why aren't you scared of me...or at least disgusted by my actions?" she spoke quietly, almost not moving and not looking at the redhead. Chloe furrowed her brows and ran her hands through her hair, trying to choose words carefully.

"Becs, we've met not that long ago...but I know you...and I know that there's more to you than just that part of your job. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not encouraging you to kill people or something but...you had your reasons. And just think about those you saved this way. Life isn't just black and white, you know?" Beca looked at her, nodding her head "And I like to think that you're my personal Robin Hood. But please, don't start running around in green tights, cause that would be awful." Chloe joked and the brunette laughed.

"Beale, I'll let you know that I look good in everything. " Chloe smirked and grabbed Beca by her shirt, pulling her closer.

"How about you finally show me how good you look in your birthday suit?" she said, winking at the brunette and wiggling her brows comically.

"Oh my God, that was terrible..." the DJ said chuckling at the redhead's antics.

"Mitchell, my game is on point and you know that" Chloe whispered leaning in to capture the brunette's lips in a long kiss. She moved herself to Beca's lap and tangled her hands in her hair. The brunette immediately put her arms around her, kissing her back. She tugged at her lower lip and Chloe heard herself moaning softly, feeling chills coming through her body. She slipped her hand under Beca's t-shirt and smirked when she felt the other woman shivering under her touch. That was the thing - they may differ from each other in various aspects of life but when it came to physical contact, they both could drive each other insane with a simple touch. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and broke the kiss to look at Beca

"Baby, but your ribs...?" she asked breathing heavily.

"They're fine..." Beca answered and kissed her again, carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

Beca didn't mean to ask Chloe that question. It just kinda slipped.

The redhead was right. She couldn't sleep at night because her head was buzzing with thoughts all the time. It even started influencing her appetite, something that earlier never happened. But now at stake was also Chloe's life so Beca knew that it was even more important to finally end things with Flannagan.

Beca wanted justice, that part was clear. But how to get justice...that was a whole new problem.

Technically, she could take her people and try to kill Flannagan and his workers. It would take time and she'd lose many of her men. Some of her friends may die too and she didn't want to be responsible for innocent deaths. Besides, maybe even she wouldn't make it and then no one would be there to protect Chloe.

She also could hire someone to do the job for her...but she wasn't sure if anyone would agree to do something that dangerous. Or if they would be good enough to succeed.

She could try to run away and hide for a couple of years. But Beca Mitchell wasn't a coward. And she didn't want to spend her whole life in fear that someone will find her. And Chloe...she couldn't do that to Chloe.

There was one more thing she could do...but she was a bit skeptical about it. The idea itself was very simple but to make it happen...not so much. She'd have to improvise a lot. And a lot could go wrong. But hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

* * *

"Boss? Boss?" Ace entered Beca's apartment, calling for her but was met with silence. He looked around and pulled out his phone to call and find her, but the brunette emerged from her bedroom, pulling a t-shirt over her head. Ace smirked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Did I interrupt you something?" he asked and laughed when the DJ glared at him.

"No. Why're you here?" she said, trying to fix her hair when she thought that he wasn't looking. Ace saw everything and his smirk grew even bigger.

"I've got something for you. Someone mailed it to you today." he came closer to hand her brown envelope. Beca sat at the kitchen table and opened it.

"Pictures..." she mumbled as she slipped her hand inside the envelope and took out its contents.

The first picture showed Robert and his family at the playground. The next one, Fat Amy eating a donut in Starbucks. The third one, Jesse buying a whole bunch of comics. Then Stacie with Aubrey kissing on a park bench. Ace picking up his son from school. Cynthia Rose talking through her phone on the street. She and Chloe in a coffee shop, near the redhead's apartment.

Beca looked at Ace who was staring at the pictures in confusion. She picked last two pictures, the first one showing a middle aged woman taking out the trash, the second some businessman about the same age the woman was, coming out of black SUV. She turned them so that he could see them and noticed that something was written on the back of each photo.

"You can choose who will go first." she read out loud but before she got the chance to say something, Chloe came out of the bedroom and spoke

"Becs...why do you have pictures of my parents?"

* * *

Aubrey felt that her hands were shaking. She was once again sitting in Beca's apartment. The DJ called an extraordinary meeting to show them something and that's why the blond found herself staring at a photo of Stacie and her, from one of their dates. Someone was following her. Actually, someone was following all of them, and they didn't realize it. And now that someone was threatening their lives.

"We should show that to police." she finally spoke, making everyone stop their conversations and look at her.

"Ehm, Aubrey I don't think it's a good idea..." Jesse was first to speak but she wouldn't let him finish

"Why?" she asked, raising her brows

"Because Flannagan has his rats in the police." Cynthia Rose spoke.

"Because we're not exactly law-friendly." Stacie said with a smirk.

"Because we'd have to explain why someone's taking those and we don't want our Hobbit arrested." Fat Amy chimed in.

"Yeah, the death penalty doesn't sound appealing" Beca murmured and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to say why you can always pretend that you have no idea why is this happening..."

"Yeah and Flannagan won't take the occasion to play the victim, turn me in, clean his own name and still be free." Beca snorted, shaking her head.

"Aren't lawyers suppose to be smart or something?" Fat Amy stage whispered, earning herself a glare from Aubrey. Chloe, who until now was sitting quietly on the couch, with her head in her hands, suddenly stood up.

"Hold on, death penalty?" she asked, making her way to the brunette.

"Well, yeah, that's the law Chlo..." Beca answered hesitantly "I'm pretty positive that I've done enough to earn it and some people would love to see me dead, so they'd make sure that's the sentence even before the trial."

"Don't pretend like you haven't seen that coming, Mitchell. It was your decision to commit those crimes and you have to live with the consequences." Aubrey said matter of factly "Or die." she then added and for Chloe, it was the last straw that broke the camel's back. She turned to face the blond girl and pointed her finger at her.

"You... just shut up. You've got no right to talk to her like this. I know that you're my best friend but she's my girlfriend and I won't let your stupid need of controlling, get her killed or arrested. " the redhead was radiating with anger, so she didn't notice the surprised looks on everyone's faces, Beca including.

"Girlfriend?" 5 voices asked at the same time, and the owners of 4 of them started looking from Chloe to Beca like they were observing tennis match.

"Chlo, we haven't talked about that.. title yet." The DJ said, feeling that she was blushing furiously.

"Well, are you complaining?" Chloe turned and quirked her brow at her, her arms crossed over her chest, the anger still very much visible.

"No, no, I'm good." Beca quickly answered and Chloe turned back to Aubrey.

"So yeah, girlfriend. You're an adult, Bree. If you want to throw the chance to fall in love with someone who finally makes you genuinely happy, then fine, do it, it's your life. But I'm not gonna do this. And you won't take it away from me." the room fell silent, almost everyone looking in the different direction, only Aubrey and Chloe still eying each other. Finally, Stacie cleared her throat and got up.

"I think we should go. Beca, we will call a meeting tomorrow morning to find a plan to put this to an end. Chloe, don't worry about your parents, we've already sent our people to watch them, just in case." the redhead nodded her head and mouthed silent thank you to Stacie. Everyone stood up and started leaving. The last one to enter the elevator was Ace who looked at Beca with a smirk on his face and winking at her, said.

"Now I know why did you smell like sex earlier."

* * *

Robert pulled out a prepaid phone and quickly typed some phone number.

"It's me. I think they know something new. Beca's people are following me since this morning. We've got to work faster." He hung up and took out the SIM card, breaking it in half and dumped it to the nearest drain. He did the same thing with the phone, dropping the parts in two different alleys and continued his walk as if nothing ever happened.


	14. You are beautiful in every single way

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you're gonna like it! Special thanks to RJRMovieFan for the reviews and giving me an energetic kick into the right direction! Seriously dude, your enthusiasm helped me finish this in a record time! Also, thanks to the Lasleonas007 and guest - receiving such feedback is the best! Kay, I'll stop bragging now... Enjoy!**

Loco entered the old storehouse and looked around anxiously. It was full of junk, dust and if someone would ask him it definitely gave off a creepy vibe. It didn't help that it was the middle of the night so he couldn't really see much and every noise made him jump.

"We keep on meeting in weird circumstances." he turned around and saw a small woman, standing in the shadows, near the rusty staircase. He came closer to her and gave her a shy smile as he extended his hand to greet her.

"It was your wish, Ms. Mitchell." she beamed at him and shook his hand. Loco remembered that the woman asked him a couple of times to just use her name, as she was only five years older, but he refused. He knew her reputation in the underworld but also witnessed with his own eyes where it came from - he wanted to be sure that he isn't overstepping any boundaries, just in case.

"That's true, I suppose. But it's safer to meet in the middle of the night than in the middle of the day. And I like open spaces." Loco chuckled and nodded his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out tiny flash drive.

"Everything's here as promised." he handed it to her and Beca hid it in the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Thanks, Loco. But now you have to stay away from them, like for real, okay? It soon will be over and you don't want to find yourself there when it happens." The boy nodded his head and stifled a yawn. That's when Beca looked at him for real and furrowed her brows. She looked at his face which was pale and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. She noticed that he was a lot skinnier than the last time she saw him. She watched him and thought that the spark he used to have in every move was now gone as if he was carrying incredible weight on his shoulders. She knew something had to change and not for a good and she didn't like it at all.

"Loco, when was the last time you have eaten something warm?" the boy tensed hearing the question and averted his gaze from her. He shrugged and put his hands into his pockets, looking at his dirty kicks.

"I don't know..." he said quietly "You see, I'm not dealing anymore, so we don't always have enough money to feed everybody. Sometimes I have to skip a meal so that my little sister or mom isn't hungry." Beca felt a pang in her chest. She grew to like this boy, she always knew that he was a good person. The DJ felt guilt that she hasn't seen that earlier and reached for her wallet, taking out all the cash she had.

"Take this, " she said almost through greeted teeth and gave the money to Loco " I don't have more on me right now but for the moment it should be enough." the boy looked at her astonished and started shaking his head.

"No, Ms. Mitchell I can't take this, it's like eight hundred dollars here..."

"Yes, you can. Listen to me right now. You'll take the money and you'll buy lots of food. The rest you'll give to your mom, she can pay bills or buy clothes for you, for her or your sister...whatever. She'll know what to do with it. You'll tell her that you earned it legally so that she won't be worried. We'll meet in a couple of days and I'll give you more. When it'll be over I'll call you and give you a job, so that you could help your mom, understood?" Loco nodded his head and Beca noticed tears that were streaming down his face. He tucked the money into his pocket and surprised the tiny brunette, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." he said and pulled away, leaving her in shock. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's nothing. You've helped me a lot and you're a decent guy, taking care of your family the best way you can. You know, your dad would be so proud of you. So stay out of trouble and I'll help you too. But now, get out of here and go eat something. I'm sure that some diner is still opened." Loco grinned at her and wiped the tears from his face.

"Thank you once again. You know, my mom always says 'if you do good, the good comes back to you'."

"And if you do bad things too?"

"I've got a feeling that you're doing way more good than you think." Beca laughed and winked at the boy.

 _'I hope so, buddy. I hope so.'_

* * *

Beca slipped into the bedroom and looked at the clock on her nightstand which was showing that it was 4 a.m. She changed into more comfortable clothes and lied down next to a soundly sleeping Chloe. The redhead somehow sensed her presence and stirred in her sleep, turning around to face her. Beca kissed her temple and Chloe wrapped her arms around the DJ's midsection.

"Where were you?" she asked sleepily, with her eyes still closed. Beca started stroking her cheek with her thumb and laughed quietly.

"I didn't know we were married, Beale"

"No, but keep on touching me like that and someday maybe we will be..." the redhead murmured and kissed Beca's collarbone "But seriously, where were you? I woke up earlier and got worried''

"Just taking care of some business," Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca frowning, The brunette misinterpreted the look on her face and quickly added. "Not like that. I didn't even punch anybody, I promise."

"No, God no, Beca, I didn't mean it like that. If anything, I was scared that you might have hurt yourself again..."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. Next time I'll give you heads up."

"It's fine Becs. " Choe propped herself on the elbow and smiled at the brunette, glancing at her lips. Beca leaned down to press their foreheads together and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"You have to be patient with me. I have never been in a serious relationship before so it's kind of hit-and-miss for me." the redhead smiled at the word "relationship". Just a month before she was with Tom, but wasn't even half as happy as she was with Beca. Even though a few unpleasant things happened throughout the way, she wouldn't trade her old life for the present.

"I'd say that you're doing pretty good."

"Even though I made you worried?"

"Even though you made me worried. I mean, considering that I practically informed you that we're in a relationship, without bothering to ask...I'd say you handled it really well." the DJ chuckled and laid on her back, pulling the redhead on top of herself.

"So you're saying that I'm great, girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you are, girlfriend."

* * *

Jesse looked at Beca dumbfounded. They were having a meeting in a conference room, to figure out some plan but it seemed that Beca already had one in mind.

"This is crazy, Beca...this is...you are crazy."

"But it could work."

"But it could also go very wrong!"

"Listen, I'm not asking you for permission. I'm asking if you're going to help me or should I look for new team members?"

The room went silent. They knew that the brunette made up her mind and there was no way to stop her. But this time her plan was much more dangerous than anything they have ever done. It looked like no one was going to say anything so Stacie sighed and straightened in her seat, making everyone look at her.

"I'm in." she said in rather bored voice and Jesse threw his hands in the air.

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed and stood up. Beca ignored him and nodded at her, saying quiet 'Thanks.'. She then turned around to look at the corner of the room.

"Lilly?" she asked and the Asian girl gave her a thumbs up, to signal that she's also in.

"Amy?" the Australian grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"CR?" the woman sighed and scratched her head

"I guess so..." Beca smirked and turned to look at the very much resigned Jesse.

"So, how it'll be Jesse? Should I start looking for another computer geek or do I have one on my side?"

"Beca, you know that I'm always on your side! But it's not about being on your side, it's about your safety! We've talked about it a couple of times in previous years, we don't know what to expect there, how the building looks inside, the security system...how you're going to hide from cameras? What if they catch you? You know all of this already, what has changed that you're bringing it up again?" the DJ reached to her pocket and took out a small flash drive and slide it on the table in his direction. Jesse took it and looked at her questioningly.

"What has changed is that now we've got the exact copy of the plans of the building, along with information about every camera and its range of view. We've got also pictures of the inside, security schedule and every type of security measures they have, listed."

For the second time, the conference room was silent. Jesse moved to the computer and plugged the drive. His expression changed as he went through the files to confirm Beca's words. Everyone was looking at him expectantly and he finally looked up from the computer, his mouth hanging open.

"But..how?"

"Two years of trying but I finally found someone who was able to get closer without drawing suspicions to me. "

"So you're saying...we can finally get into Flannagan's headquarters?" Fat Amy asked with excitement. Beca leaned in her chair and her smirk grew even bigger.

"Fuck yeah, we can."

* * *

"Baby, you're going to exhaust yourself." Chloe said as she leaned on the door frame, watching her girlfriend doing upside down push ups.

Girlfriend.

Her hot girlfriend, who didn't stop exercising for the last three hours, not even once. The redhead couldn't help the wave of arousal coming through her. Of course, she was still worried about her but well... she wasn't blind. Beca was dressed only in sweatpants and sports bra. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, but some of the loose strands escaped and were now sticking to her forehead due to the sweat that was covering it. Thanks to her workout, her muscles were showing more than ever and although Chloe couldn't complain about her own body, Beca was on the whole different level. Some might say that all that sweat was gross but for Chloe...it made her girlfriend even sexier.

The DJ finally hopped off the pull-up bar and reached for the towel.

"Have a little faith in me, Beale," she said smirking and came closer to the taller woman "You're starring."

"Well, it's your fault." Chloe tried to regain her composure but failed, having a perfect view of Beca's cleavage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Beca said mockingly and started covering herself with the towel "Is it better now?" she said and chuckled, seeing the look of disappointment on the redhead's face.

"No..." she answered in a childish voice, pouting a little bit. Beca pretended that she's thinking and dropped the towel to the ground. She took off her bra and tossed it next to the towel, coming a step closer to the redhead.

"What about now?" The brunette almost purred and Chloe felt shivers coming down her spine. She reached with her hand and trailed Beca's silky arm with her fingerprints.

"I believe that your shower is big enough for two people?"

The DJ only laughed and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Cynthia Rose entered the gym and saw Stacie running on the treadmill. The leggy brunette was looking ahead, completely absorbed by her thoughts and didn't even notice her friend.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that if you're gonna run any faster, you'll fly away." Stacie turned her head slightly surprised and turned off the treadmill.

"Yeah, you know how Beca is...she wants us all in the best shape we can manage..." she shrugged and opened the water bottle, taking a huge gulp from it. Cynthia Rose nodded her head, thinking that it might be not the only reason behind Stacie's behavior.

"Where's Aubrey?" hearing the blonde's name, the brunette visible tensed.

"She's with Lilly."

"Wait, didn't she say that she creeps her out..?" Stacie chuckled and shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Yeah."

"So you left her with her?"

"Yep. I'm actually hoping that it'll make her talk to me...so whenever I'm leaving, she's staying with Fat Amy or Lilly. Maybe it'll drive her crazy enough to ask me for someone else to watch her." Cynthia Rose roared with laughter and high-fived her friend.

"That, my dear, is a great idea...but seriously, still on a silent treatment?"

"Yeah, she's stubborn. It's quite frustrating, we used to talk about everything and now..." Stacie sighed and shook her head "Now I'm sighing all the time." she finished with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I gotta feeling that she'll come to her senses. Just give her time."

"I know, I know..." Cynthia Rose patted her on the back and motioned to the punching bag.

"I'll better start. I'm not going to risk unleashing the anger in our Hobbit."

"Nah, it wouldn't be that bad. I think that now she has to channel her energy into...other activities with Chloe."

* * *

"Yeah, just like that." Beca looked proudly at her girlfriend, who was now chopping the peppers. She came closer and kissed her shoulder, moving her mouth higher to the neck and behind her ear. Chloe leaned to her touch and dropped the knife, putting her hands on Beca's arms, that were now resting on her waist.

"Becs, you're like a horny teenager..." The redhead laughed, seeing that Beca narrowed her eyes at her and went to the oven to stir in the onions in the pan.

"You weren't complaining earlier in the shower.." she murmured and Chloe smiled at her fondly.

"I can't really complain at all when it comes to you."

"Nice save." the redhead came to add the peppers to the onions and kissed the DJ on the cheek. Beca looked at her and reached to touch the scar on her forehead.

"How did you get it?"

"The scar? I was two years old and fell on the brick. My dad was with me and let me out of his sight for like a minute. I got fourteen stitches, my mom was so pissed...you know, actually she still is..." Chloe chuckled and Beca smirked, putting the frizzled vegetables into the bowl.

"I wish I was there at the time."

"Why?"

"Add the meat to the pan, we will fry it in the sauce from the veggies, " the DJ said, grabbing some spices from the cupboard "and answering your question, to hold your hand and kiss you better." Chloe laughed and did as she was told.

"But Becs, you were a newborn at the time."

"Yeah, but I always was more mature than my peers. " Chloe put her hands around her neck and kissed her lightly.

''Baby Beca...I'd love to see that. I'll totally snoop for your pictures later..." the brunette's eyes widened and she started shaking her head

"No! No, you'll not."

"You kidding me? Now I have to do it!" she exclaimed, laughing at her girlfriend's antics. Beca put her hand on the back of the taller woman's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Beale...do not...test...me..." she said between the kisses. The two of them were so engrossed with each other that didn't even noticed that the meat in the pan was about to burn or that Fat Amy entered Beca's apartment.

"Whatcha doin'?" The Australian asked smirking, making them jump and earning a death glare from Beca.

"Becs is teaching me how to cook. We're making Fajitas." Chloe answered happily and stepped back to stir the meat.

"Beca can cook? And she's teaching you?" the blonde girl asked in disbelief, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Chloe quirked her brow at Beca, who only shrugged "Well, she's amazing. Those hands have many talents." The redhead giggled, seeing that she made the DJ blush.

"Oh, I bet they have..." Amy smirked and reached for her phone "Anyway, Swanson wants to know if you have any wishes since he's completing equipment in the Tech Lab."

"And he couldn't call?"

"I suppose he could, but he had sent me..."

"Tell him I'll send him a list later. I want few new things." Beca directed her attention back to Chloe who has finished the filling and was putting it on the tortillas. She started to wrap them but she did it wrong so Beca moved to show her.

"No babe, you have to fold it on the sides first..." Chloe mimicked her and this time it was perfect. She squealed in happiness and threw herself at the brunette, hugging her tightly.

"I did it, Becs!" the DJ grinned at her girlfriend and kissed her softly.

"You did. I'm really proud of you." she said and heard Amy laughing "What now?" she groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know Shortstack, you're so whipped I should call you cream."


	15. Losing my religon

Hi **guys! We're coming closer and closer to a grand finale! Thank you all for you kind reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca gritted her teeth as she, not exactly gracefully landed on her knee and felt a shot of pain coming through it. She cursed under her breath and lost her balance, falling on her side. Jesse stopped the timer and sighed, scratching his head.

"Okay, that was good but we need at least perfect here..."

"I know, " she sat up and started massaging her arm - it wasn't her first fall that day and surely not last. " One more time. " she said and started climbing the ladder.

In a matter of few days, after they laid their hands on Flannagan headquarter's plans, they managed to build the replica of the route that Beca would have to take to get into and out of the building. They spent three days, building it, which still was surprisingly fast but when the money is no object and everyone's scared of you, you get what you want pretty quick. To create the training space, they used one of their huge warehouses that stood empty at the moment and today was the second day of the practice.

Beca didn't want to make that much effort but Jesse refused to help if she wasn't going to learn by heart the layouts of the building, cameras, security stations and escape routes. After a long discussion that consisted mostly of lots of shouting and snarky comments, the DJ finally agreed because even though they were wasting time on "rehearsals" they still would start the mission faster than if they'd need to find new computer guy and fill him in. Jesse had all the information needed, besides he knew the team - they didn't exactly have time to verify someone new and bond with them. He even created a special algorithm to find the safest way to get into the building - they didn't have to analyze the layouts on their own and found an almost perfect way in less than an hour.

Why almost perfect? Because in order to not being caught, Beca needed to jump on the roof from the only close-enough building and land in one specific spot, that'll make her invisible for cameras.

Oh, and the height difference between the buildings was quite big, too.

That's why Beca spent the third day in a row, trying to perfect that jump in their warehouse, so when the times comes, she won't break her legs or snap her neck.

"You know what, I think you should take a break, you haven't had one in almost two hours..." Stacie spoke, raising her eyes from all the papers that were scattered around her. The leggy brunette agreed to be the one who'll get almost as far as Beca and was now obliged to learn all that information too.

The tiny DJ sighed and nodded her head, glancing at her watch. She got lost in training again and while normally she wouldn't mind, she knew that in this case, she has to be extremely careful. Even such stupid thing like pulled muscle could mean losing in this game and there was just too much at the stake to let it happen.

She hopped off the ladder and approached Fat Amy, who was typing something on her laptop.

"Did you find anyone yet?"

"Well Shawshank, it's not that easy. Surprisingly, Atlanta is rather far away from Shire and we don't have many Hobbits here." Beca huffed at her in annoyance and shook her head.

"Amy, I'm being serious"

"If you insist on knowing, there's one girl that looks a lot like you but she's a tiny bit taller. I don't think that will be a problem though, so we're currently trying to contact her and check if she's available."

"Show me the pictures." the Australian nodded her head and started searching for said photos. She clicked on something one final time and Beca quirked her brow at the sight. "No matter what she says, convince her to be available. We need her."

"Got it," Beca started walking away but Amy called after her with the biggest of shit eating grins "Hey Beca, cheer up, at least, when you die, Chloe will have her substitute midget to play doctor with."

* * *

Stacie dropped on her couch face down and groaned into the pillow. She was really tired. The last couple of days were exhausting, she was training like crazy and she still had her gigs as a DJ in 'Pandora'. Right now all she wanted to do was to hug her girlfriend and that wasn't possible because she didn't even know if she still had one.

That thought pissed her off even more and she gnashed her teeth, an old habit from when she was still sleeping with Beca. Only this time it was different - back then it was caused by sexual frustration and hurt pride since the DJ was the first person ever to turn her down. Now her feelings were hurt too because, in a very short amount of time, Aubrey made her feel things she has never experienced.

At first, she was very sure that the lawyer will get over everything and they'll be back to normal. But now she wasn't that sure. Now she was thinking that it's pretty humiliating that every day when they somehow find themselves in one room, she feels like she's talking to a wall because Bree refuses to even look at her.

She didn't notice that she was crying until the sobs became so heavy that she started shaking. Sitting up, she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to collect herself but failing miserably. Just when she thought that it can't get any worse, the door from the bathroom opened and Aubrey Posen herself emerged, her blond hair still damp from the shower. Both women looked at each other, shock evident on their faces and neither of them moved from their spot. Stacie used her hand to wipe the tears off of her face, but surprisingly Aubrey was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" she said and made one hesitant step towards the couch. The brunette looked at her stunned and stood up, shaking her head.

"No..." was her answer as she started walking in the direction of her bedroom, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. But Aubrey wouldn't let her, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

"Stacie, I..." Stacie finally met her gaze and the broken look in her eyes was like a slap in the face for Aubrey. She reached with her other hand and caressed the taller girl's cheek with her fingers. She leaned to kiss her but when their lips met, Stacie took step back and started shaking her head.

"No, no, you don't get to do that!" she exclaimed, letting the emotions take control over her.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me after all this shit I've been through because of you! You were treating me like a dirt for the last couple of days and now you're expecting that you'll kiss it better and I'll forget? Well, that's not happening!"

"Stacie you perfectly know that there's a reason for my behavior! At the very begging, I've told you that I'm not just another girl to sleep with and yet you still lied to me about all this!"

"What I was supposed to do?! Take you for dinner and ask for a discount for future when I'll end up with charges?!"

"I don't know Stacie! Maybe don't break the law in the first place!"

They were looking at each other breathing fast. How this conversation became a shouting contest, Aubrey didn't know. She watched as Stacie grabbed the keys from the table and made her way to the door, turning around before she left.

"I get that you are scared and that you didn't want to be lied to. But I wasn't just covering my ass, I was also trying to protect you so that you wouldn't have to choose between me and your career or respecting the law. Guess I should have known that the last one is more important to you than anything we could have been." The tall brunette slammed the door behind her and Aubrey was left alone in an empty apartment.

* * *

Chloe was bored beyond belief. She was trapped in Beca's apartment and even if at the beginning it was fun, now that the DJ was out for almost all day, every day, she was on her own. She still had evenings with her girlfriend but when Beca was back, she was so tired that they were usually spending the night cuddling on the couch or in the bed, where the girl would fall asleep at the speed of light.

The brunette was genuinely sorry for that state of affairs and was trying every evening to make that up for Chloe but what can one do when their body has other plans? The redhead understood that her girlfriend had her responsibilities which she had to take care off, however, it didn't change the fact that at the same time she missed Beca. She could read all the books that were in her apartment, watch every show on Netflix, exercise in Beca's private gym, spend time with Aubrey or try to teach herself to cook something from the brunette's recipe notebook but none of this things could replace her girlfriend presence.

She was glad that the school year was over and her students were on their summer vacation, thanks to that she didn't have to be worried about not being able to leave for work. She still missed the last week of school but Beca assured her that everything's okay, she won't lose her job and there won't be any consequences. How the brunette did it, Chloe had no idea and maybe even didn't want to know the truth. She just hoped that Beca didn't do anything illegal this time.

The redhead glanced at the clock and put down her book because it was around the time the DJ was usually home. She wasn't wrong because seconds later she heard the elevator bell and Beca walked in, smiling at her.

"Hi, you..." the redhead said as she jumped from her spot and hugged the other woman tightly. She noticed that Beca was no longer flinching or tensing when Chloe was, out of the blue, invading her personal space. She felt arms being wrapped around her waist and the DJ surprised her, bringing her even closer and resting her head on her shoulder "tough day?"

"Yeah, something like that," Beca mumbled as she pressed a light kiss to the redhead's neck. They've spent a couple of minutes in the middle of the living room in each other's embrace but then Chloe pulled her to the couch.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Beca sighed and nodded her head, never letting go of the other woman's hand.

"Yes...and no. But we need to talk."

"Uhuh, you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, Chlo! I would never..." seeing the fright on Beca's face, Chloe laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Relax, Becs I was just kidding. Now, what would you like to talk about?"

"I told you that we came up with a plan how to end things with Flannagan, right?" Chloe nodded her head so the brunette continued " Well, what we're doing now is rehearsing it, that's why I'm constantly not here."

"Okay, and what's the plan? That is if you can tell me..."

"I won't bore you with details but basically we're going to...I'm going to sneak into Flannagan's headquarters and then..." but she didn't have the chance to finish because the redhead abruptly stood up from the couch.

"No! Beca, are you crazy?!"

"You sound like Swanson..." The DJ murmured and put her head in her hands.

"Well, maybe you should listen to him! I know that if anyone can make it, it's you but it's still too dangerous! They'll kill you when they catch you!"

"They won't catch me, we've got a plan..."

"Yeah, but plans tend to not always work out! You can't just go there, it's like asking death to come!" Beca clenched her teeth and stood up too, slowly losing her patience.

"Chloe, it's the only chance we've got. It's something that has to be done and since I was the one who started it, I'll be the one who'll finish it! Besides, we're halfway there, it's too late to call it off."

"Too late? Didn't you think that you should ask me first?"

"Ask you? Why would I ask you?" seeing the look on the redhead's face, Beca regret her words as soon as they left her mouth. She didn't want to sound like that but couldn't help it - the feeling that Chloe tried to control her was stronger and it was one of the things that Beca couldn't ever handle.

"Why would you ask me?" Chloe's tone was cold like ice but her eyes were quite the opposite, radiating with anger "Maybe because you're practically committing a suicide!"

"Why do you care anyway?!" Beca spat back, trembling with anger.

"BECAUSE I DO!" the redhead yelled, throwing her hands in the air " In case you've forgotten we're together! In a relationship! And people care about each other when they're together! Gosh, I thought that you were different from Tom!" this time it was Chloe who regretted her words. Beca sniggered and nodded her head, looking away from the redhead.

"Well, you knew that I'm as much of a douchebag as he's. I admitted that the second time we talked to each other." the DJ passed her girlfriend and went to the elevator, wishing that it had a door to slam.

* * *

Danny loved to be right. He loved to be able to prove himself, especially when he knew how much doubt was put in him. And being right when Bugs Flannagan was wrong gave him a lot of confidence when he walked to his boss's office.

This time Flannagan was standing next to the window. When Danny appeared in the room, he turned around and raised his brows, spotting the grin at the man's face.

"Danny, my boy, what brings you here? More photos, maybe? Cause I think you've got enough for a fucking portfolio already." The man ignored Flannagan's snarky comment and put an envelope on his desk.

"This came in the mail today.." Bugs looked at the envelope and came closer, as Danny crossed his arms over his chest, smirking like a child on a Christmas morning.

"What's that about?"

"Mitchell wants to meet to talk with you. My plan haswohked."

* * *

"Mitchell! Do you want to join my pity party?! We've got lots of alcohol and regret!" Stacie drunkenly called out to the DJ who exited the elevator and furrowed her brows. Coming closer she noticed half empty bottle of whiskey on the counter in front of her and smirked, deciding on sitting next to her friend. She was glad that this evening "Pandora" wasn't as packed as it usually is and she didn't have to deal with a crowd of people in the way.

"Conrad, you want to drown yourself in it, or what?"

"I mean, I could if that means not dealing with all this shit...' the taller brunette sighed and rested her head on her hand. Beca snapped her fingers at Ben, who immediately gave her a glass so she could pour herself a drink.

"You wanna back out of our plan?" she asked downing her drink in one gulp. If she was about to spend the night talking with Stacie, at first, she had to get to her level of intoxication.

"No, no..." the girl shook her head and nearly fell off her chair "I'm talking women, Mitchell. This shit is way worse than some stupid Flannagan." Beca chuckled and nodded her head, downing another glass but Stacie looked at her skeptically

"But what would you know? You've got that perfect relationship with Chloe and nothing to complain..."

"Yeah, about that..." Beca grimaced and motioned to Ben who brought a new bottle and took the previous one, which was already empty. Stacie groaned and slammed her head on the counter.

"What did you do?!"

"Hey! Why do you think it was me?!"

"I'm being realistic, Mitchell. If someone's to fuck up, it's you."

"Gee, thanks, Stace." Beca deadpanned and her friend beamed at her, showing her arm playfully "What?"

"You haven't called me that in a very long time...but now tell me, what did you do?"

"I told Chloe about the plan... She was pissed cause I didn't ask her if she's okay with that or even said something before we started the mission. She said that it's a suicide and then I, being the dick I am, asked her why does she care..." Stacie shook her head and started massaging her temples

"Beca, you're an idiot..."

"I know, okay?! But it just happened, I wasn't thinking and you know that I'm a freak when someone tries to control me!"

"She wasn't trying to control you. But if she's important to you, you should know that you have to include her when you're making such decisions...and she's right, it is dangerous, you know that there's a chance you won't make it." Beca covered her face with her hands and grunted. This evening was so not going as she imagined it'd be.

"I hate it when you're right...but in my defense, she said that I was acting like Tom. " Stacie laughed and pointed her finger at the shorter woman

"You deserved it. But I imagine that it felt like a low blow."

"It was a low blow! I'm way better and tougher than this whiny bitch!" hearing this the leggy brunette threw her head back laughing and spilled a little bit of her drink on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure that now you're a whiny bitch..." Beca gave her a death glare and crossed her arms over her chest, knocking over her empty glass in the process, which made Stacie laugh even more.

"You should be on my side! Besides, what did YOU do? Did General Posen banish you from your own apartment?"

"No... In a nutshell, I kinda yelled at her for treating me like I didn't exist and trying to fix it kissing me..." Beca quirked her brow and refilled both of their glasses

"Is that all?"

"No... she pointed out again that I lied to her and that's why she was behaving the way she was...and I told her that the law is more important to her than anything that we two could have...and then I stormed out of the apartment." Beca whistled at the revelation and scrunched her nose. She then scratched her neck and exhaled deeply.

''We're more alike than I'd want to ever admit..''

''Tell me about it...''

"Okay, so what does that mean? Who's in deeper shit?"

"Honestly...I don't know..."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan - happy that you liked it! Sorry that I messed up their relationship a little bit here but it felt like a right thing to do - you can't always get fluff and Beca wouldn't be Beca if she didn't act this way from time to time, old habits are too strong sometimes. Tom's mentioned in this chapter and honestly, I wasn't planning on including him anymore but now...I don't know, I've got an idea - I'd have to change my plans a little bit...or maybe I'll write something just for a good laugh ;) We'll see.**


	16. Just give me a reason

Hi **guys! Sorry for the break but I needed to distance myself from this story for a while. So this is kind of a filler chapter but at the same time, it's an important one for Beca and Chloe's relationship. I think that in the next chapter the real action begins so be ready ;) Big thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe glanced at her phone, furrowing her brows. It was 3 in the morning already and there was no sign of Beca. She was still mad at her and a little bit hurt but mostly worried now that she knew her plans. There was a guilt too, she shouldn't have compared Beca to Tom. It was the final nail in the coffin that right now keeps the brunette away from her own apartment and bed.

The redhead tried to call Amy but the Australian wouldn't answer her phone. She decided to go to the club and look for Beca there to convince her to come back to her apartment.

When the elevator's door opened, revealing the dance-floor still half filled with dancing people, Chloe quickly made her way to the bar, noticing Fat Amy actually working (that'd be the first) on some papers.

"Amy, have you seen Beca?" the blonde raised her eyes and grinned at her, pushing some papers away.

"Not really, I mean, she's like 3 feet tall, it's hard to notice her." Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I saw her..."

"And?"

"I still don't know what you see in her..."

"Amy..."

"Okay, okay, she was in her office with Legs. Stacie was singing 'I wanna know what love is' and Beca was accompanying her on the air guitar..."

"She...what?" Chloe raised her brows, looking at Amy dumbfounded. The Australian only shrugged in an answer but when Chloe didn't move she added.

"Don't worry, I have it recorded on my phone."

"Okay...I'll just go to check on them..." the redhead went to the 'staff only' door and pressed her finger to the fingerprints scanner. When the door opened, she went down the hall to Beca's office door which was slightly ajar. Hearing Beca's voice, she stopped herself from knocking. Instead, she looked inside first and stiffed a laugh that was about to escape her mouth.

There was an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor, along with a couple of beer bottles. The coffee table somehow vanished under the biggest pizza box Chloe has ever seen and couple packs of candy were also scattered on the floor. It was hard to believe that all that was consumed by the two women who were displayed on the couch, both on their way to ''hammered'' judging by the looks on their faces and slurred speech. Stacie was half laying with her head thrown back on the headrest while listening to Beca, who was sitting next to her and hugging a bottle of beer. It looked like the tiny DJ was in the middle of some kind of monologue and the redhead was curious to hear it.

"And you know...she's just so beautiful and not only outside because yes, she is drop-dead gorgeous..." Beca mumbled, hugging the beer even tighter.

"Yeah, I'd tap that if I haven't met Aubrey..." Stacie chimed in and Beca nodded her head so vigorously that she almost fell down the couch.

"...exactly, thank you...but she's also like super fucking beautiful on the inside and I'm...and I'm not, you know...and she's like kind and generous, and smart, and funny and lovely and has good heart and I'm like this sarcastic little piece of shit that doesn't deserve her...nor ever will..."

"Mitchell...you wanna know what I think?" Stacie asked with growing smirk. Beca attempted narrowing her eyes but failed thanks to her drunken state, so instead, she shook her head.

"No..." Stacie snorted with laughter and ruffled Beca's hair, which earned her a groan and a punch to the arm.

"I'll tell you anyway...I think that you're falling for her..." Chloe straightened and bit her lip, She really shouldn't eavesdrop, especially now that she heard the last part. But it didn't change the fact that she wanted desperately to hear her girlfriend's answer.

"What?! Dude, no! We've been dating for like a month!"

"Okay, but you had hots for her way earlier...I think that you started falling for her the moment you first spoke to her, which was like what...5 months ago? And now it's only matter of time when you'll acknowledge it." Beca opened and closed her mouth couple of times. The brunette wanted to argue but nothing really came out of her mouth. Stacie took the beer the shorter girl was still hugging and took a sip with a triumphant look on her face. "Exactly..."

Chloe stared at the door and took a step back, trying to process the new information. Beca didn't confirm anything nor denied but Stacie seemed quite sure about her assumptions. It's not like Chloe didn't want it to be true, she was just surprised. The redhead turned around and left the hall, completely forgetting why she was there and trying not to make any assumptions before she actually hears it from Beca.

* * *

"Finally you two decided to show up!" Jesse exclaimed, looking at Stacie and Beca, who just entered the warehouse, two hours late.

Hearing his loud tone, Stacie winced, pushing the sunglasses higher on her nose. Her head was thumping and she was pretty positive that it was the worst hangover, she has ever experienced. She glanced at Beca who was looking as annoyed as always, almost as if haven't drunk that very same awful load of alcohol last night.

"Dude, I'm so hungover that I'm dying...You're so tiny, how are you even able to stand straight now?" she asked with disbelief. Beca shrugged her shoulders and took off her jacket, hanging it on the chair.

"I've been eating. A lot. And I have years of practice and high alcohol tolerance, you should know that by now." Stacie sighed and slumped on the chair, resting her head on the table. Jesse came to them with a suitcase and put it down next to brunette's head, to open it.

"So, today...we're testing our equipment. " He opened the suitcase and took out a small box and a pair of rubber gloves. He put them on and took something tiny out of the box, making a step closer to Beca. "Open up."

"Open up, what?" the tiny DJ looked at him confused.

"Your mouth." Beca's eye widened and she took step back.

"Dude, why?" Jessie sighed and rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Just trust me, okay? I'll explain it to you, but you need to come closer." The DJ came to him hesitantly and Jesse opened his hand to show her something that looked like a piece of tooth. "This pretty little thing can save your ass. I'll put it in your mouth, it'll look like a simple dental filling. But it's actually a quite powerful device. As long as you have it on, we can tell your location, if you're alive, we can hear you and you can call for a help."

"Okay and again, why do we need this fancy and probably very expensive shit...? Can't I get just the usual earpiece so that I'll be actually able to hear you?"

"You'll get that one too. But if you get caught, they'll take your equipment that's why we need to take them by surprise. And it's kinda cool. So, will you now open your mouth?" Beca still didn't look convinced but did as she was told, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Jesse took some tube out of his suitcase and squeezed it, leaving a drop of some kind of liquid on the device. He then put it on the brunette's tooth and pressed for a couple of seconds. "Now, I've got something else for you...remember that time I made you watch ''Kingsman: The Secret Service''?" he asked almost bouncing on his feet with excitement. Beca only rolled her eyes and answered in a bored voice.

"Nope...which one was that?"

"The one with the British spies...? Colin Firth and Taron Egerton?" Jesse suggested but he got the same blank stare " There was also Sophie Cookson, you said that she was hot...?" still nothing "The one that got you really interested only when you heard Dizzie Rascal's "Bonkers" and you said that you could use it in one of your mixes..."

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Jesse rolled his eyes and brought his hand to his face, shaking his head. "But what does it have to do with the mission?" the man got excited again and bend down to open another box that Beca haven't noticed earlier

"You see, I was thinking how can we arm you in a non-obvious way. And then I remembered this movie and that you're the most comfortable with blades." when he opened the box she saw a pair of black combat boots, a very similar to the one she had on at the moment. He took them out and then put it in front of the brunette. "Put them on and tap one heel against the other twice." the tiny DJ crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Your requests today are weird, Jesse."

"Just do it!"

"Okay, Jesus, calm down..." Beca once again obeyed, thinking that it was the last time this week, she listened to Jesse because her reputation will be ruined if this continues. When she tapped the shoes, two blades slide out, one from the front of each shoe. She glared at her friend who judging by the look on his face, was as excited as little kid on their birthday, making Beca cringe. "Jess, you're spending my money on some stupid shoes...since when you are my wife?" his face dropped and Beca started taking the shoes off, obviously not as delighted as he'd hope.

"Speaking of wives, have you talked to Chloe?" suddenly Stacie decided to chime in, this time making the tiny brunette's face drop.

"I'm not talking about this to you." she mumbled under her breath and Stacie snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, last night you didn't mind though..."

"What did you do?" Jesse who until now was listening to their exchange looked at Beca with furrowed brows. The DJ threw her hands in the air and groaned.

"Why is everyone thinking that it was me who did something?!"

"Well, I'm being realistic..." Jesse answered and Stacie straightened, nodding her head enthusiastically as she exclaimed

"See?! I told you!"

* * *

If there was one thing Bugs Flannagan liked more than winning it was getting revenge. And as he was looking at the man lying at the bottom of the grave that Flannagan's people prepared, he looked straight into his still, lifeless eyes and smiled to himself. He was sure that soon enough he'll be able to look in the different set of eyes, stormy blue ones, to see the life escaping their owner as he'll take it forever. But not before he'll hear her beg for mercy because yes, by the time he'll be finished with her, the fearless Beca Mitchell will be begging.

Begging for death.

* * *

Beca exhaled deeply as she entered her apartment. She wasn't surprised to see Chloe already waiting for her on the couch.

"You know, you could at least text me that you're okay..." she heard the redhead speak quietly, looking at her hands. Beca folded her hands behind her head and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I know..."

"You could also spend the night at your apartment, I'd keep my distance if you needed space."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Or you could just tell me at the beginning what's going on and we could've talked it through." the brunette sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of Chloe, taking her hands in her own.

"Yeah, I know..." she repeated one final time, relieved that the redhead didn't take her hands back.

"I'm really sorry, Chlo." the tiny DJ kissed the back of one of Chloe's hands "I didn't mean those things I've said yesterday..."

"I didn't mean to compare you to Tom either...but what I meant is that you can't shut me out, Beca. Not anymore. You have to accept the fact that I care and I'm worried about you. If you're not willing to include me in your life and in making such decisions, then this relationship is pointless."

"I'm sorry," the brunette repeated quietly "I know I screwed up big time. But you have to understand that ever since I was thirteen I had no one that important in my life. I was on my own. I need time get used to it. It doesn't mean I won't try. Or that I don't want to. God, I'm...listen, I'm terrible at talking about feelings, so I'm sorry if I'm rambling but...you make me feel things I have never felt before...and it's fucking scary. And I have no idea how to do this. How to be with someone. But you're the only good thing in my life that matters and I don't want to fuck it up..." Chloe looked her in the eyes and her gaze softened, even though her next words weren't exactly gentle.

"But how can I trust you when you're saying one thing and doing the other?" Hearing that Beca winced. She knew that Chloe had a point but still, those words stung like salt on a fresh wound. Even though she was sure she deserved them.

"I want to promise you that from now on I'll be completely honest with you. So if you're willing to take that risk and try to believe me I'll do everything to prove it." Chloe slowly nodded her head and not being able to keep the eye contact while asking the next question, looked through the window.

"But you're still going on that mission?" Beca sighed and dropped her head.

"I have to..." Chloe closed her eyes, feeling tears coming. The redhead took a deep breath and Beca froze, dreading what she was about to hear, expecting the worst to come. She failed again and made Chloe cry and hated herself for that.

Few seconds passed and finally, her girlfriend kneeled on the floor and put her arms around Beca's neck, burying her tears-stained face in the brunette's shoulder.

"I just don't want to lose you..." the redhead whispered between sniffles, gripping Beca's shirt in her clenched fists. The DJ kissed her temple, stroking her hair with one hand and using the other to hold her as close as possible.

"I know, Chlo. But I'm gonna be fine."

After a while, the sniffling stopped and Chloe straightened a bit, cupping Beca's face with her palm and pulling her in for a sweet, slow kiss. When they parted, she pressed their forehead's together and started tracing the brunette's lips with her fingers. Beca cleared her throat, breaking the silence first.

"Am I forgiven?" she whispered with a small smile.

"Not yet. But we're getting there." Chloe whispered back, nudging the DJ's cheek with her nose. Beca kissed the fingers that remained on her lips and then the corner of Chloe's mouth, her jaw, and cheeks. When the redhead closed her eyes Beca moved to her eye lids, kissing both of them and finished at her forehead, murmuring ''I'm sorry'' after every kiss.

She meant it when she said it - Chloe was the only good thing in her life and she couldn't lose it. That's why she couldn't let Flannagan win. Because no matter what she had to come back to Chloe.

* * *

Chloe woke up with a smile on her face. Funny how fast things could change. Yesterday morning she wasn't even sure if she still had a girlfriend. If Beca wanted to be with her at all. If she herself was able to forgive her. But then Beca came and the thought of losing her came and crashed the redhead completely. And even though she was still afraid that her heart will be broken, she knew she had to try. So, against her better judgment, she started forgiving Beca. She ignored her mind that kept thinking that it's a bad idea and listened to her heart which couldn't bear the ache brought by the thought of being away from her.

And when the brunette started kissing her face, she felt that something's changed and that maybe Beca needed her as much as she needed Beca.

That's why even though some would say it was a terrible idea, she didn't stop her when the tiny DJ started kissing her neck. Instead, she tangled her hand in her hair and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent, feeling dizzy but finally at home. She didn't protest when Beca lifted her and took straight to bed. Because it felt right. And she needed it. She needed to feel the other woman's skin rubbing against her own skin. She needed to kiss her deep and to hear from Beca those sweet words of reassurance, that she's not going anywhere, that she's going to be there for Chloe as long as Chloe will have her and that she too needs her. She needed to make the most of the time she had with Beca before the mission because she had no idea if she'll have that opportunity after.

Although they had sex plenty of times before, this time it felt different. There were lust and passion as always but at the same time, it was slow and much more sensual. The touches were gentler and more affectionate than ever and Chloe finally realized that, as cheesy as it sounds, it's because this time they were making love, and not just having sex.

And she was fine with that. Because she never said that out loud but she was in love with Beca Mitchell. And now she had a tiny bit of proof that maybe, just maybe Stacie was right and Beca Mitchell was in love with her too.

So when the brunette woke up tangled in her girlfriend's embrace and not only didn't make any comment about personal space but also moved closer to Chloe's side, the redhead's smile grew even wider.

"What?" the DJ asked, intertwining their fingers and kissing Chloe's bare shoulder.

"Nothing..."

"Let's say I believe you...I've got a question though. Would you like to maybe go to a training with me? I'm meeting someone today and I'd like you to be there too."

"Really? You want me there?" Chloe asked, raising her brows and suddenly the brunette got shy, thinking that maybe it was a wrong thing to suggest.

"I mean, yeah, that's...that's if you want to..." seeing that Beca got flustered, the redhead quickly interrupted her.

"I'd really like to go. And don't get me wrong, but why are you offering me this now?"

"Because I'm including you in my life." the brunette said with sincerity in her voice, making Chloe beam at her. But then Beca's smile changed into a smirk and she leaned so close that their noses were almost touching as she spoke: "And I want to remind everyone how hot you are and that you're all mine."


	17. Are you ready for it?

**Soooo! Here we go with another chapter, the end is near! Leave me a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca pulled over in front of the old warehouse and scanned the neighborhood with her eyes. She noticed her people hidden around the empty area. But only because she knew where to look - they were good at their jobs of staying behind and keeping them safe. When she decided that everything looked fine, she got out of the car and went to the passenger's door to open it for Chloe.

"Thanks." The redhead smiled broadly at her and took her hand. Beca locked the car and lead her inside. Chloe looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of the new interior. "Becs, it looks like a mini movie set..." the brunette grinned at her and rested her free hand on Chloe's waist.

"Yeah, Jesse got a little bit carried away..."

"Yo, Shawshank, stop feeling your girlfriend up and get your skinny ass here!" they heard Fat Amy calling, followed by Jesse's laugh. Beca rolled her eyes and got her ''serious'' look on her face but didn't let go of Chloe's hand. The redhead giggled and kissed her briefly.

"Come on, let's go before I'll decide to show them how to feel up your girlfriend properly..." Beca blushed and opened her mouth with a playful spark in her eyes.

"I'm dating a perv..." Chloe snickered but before she could answer, they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, aren't you two disgustingly cute..." Both women turned their heads to see short brunette standing a few feet from them with her arms crossed over her chest. Chloe furrowed her brows, confusion written all over her face while Beca smirked at the woman. The redhead looked at her girlfriend and then back to the woman, thinking that she may be hallucinating.

The girl looked like Beca. Like a lot. Like a lot, a lot. They had the same hair and eye color, their noses were almost identical, the same went with the shape of their mouths. They both had many ear piercings and were almost the same height. The new girl looked a little bit younger and wore lighter make-up, but besides that..she even dressed the same - combat boots, black pants, plaid shirt and leather jacket (Chloe was almost sure that Beca had the exact same shirt in her closet).

"Becs, do you have a twin sister that I don't know about...?" she asked in a hurt voice, thinking that the brunette hid yet another information from her.

"Nope, " Beca answered shaking her head and watching the woman with interest. It actually looked like they were having some kind of staring contest. Or rather smirk-off. "Chlo, this is Claire and were not related. She just happened to be gifted with my amazing looks." Claire snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes again all Beca-like and Chloe eyed the woman suspiciously.

"This is too weird..." she muttered under her breath and the new girl winked at her.

"Right, so now we've established that... I'm going to warm up and start the training. You can sit with Jesse and watch or talk to Fat Amy or something..."

"Wait, wait, wait...I still don't know why do you need her?"

"Oh right. She'll fly to California, pretending to be me, so that whoever's watching us will think that I'm going there." Chloe scrunched her brows in confusion once again.

"But why?"

"Cause I've told Flannagan to meet there with me..." Beca grinned mischievously, taking off her leather jacket " He thinks that I want to meet on a neutral ground so that the chances are even but the truth is that I want him to leave the city with half of his people to break to his headquarters, while he's almost a 5-hour flight away."

"But why do you want him out? Don't get me wrong...but weren't you planning on killing him...?" she asked shyly, biting her lip, dreading to hear the answer. Beca shook her head, beaming at her.

"No, Chlo...we're going to expose him. He'll get what he deserves in court." The redhead smiled and felt like a little bit of weight that she's been carrying on her shoulders has been taken away.

"Becs, that's... that's..."

"Brilliant? Yeah, I know."

"I wanted to say quite a good idea but have it your way." the DJ wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her shortly.

"I'd rather have my way with you..." she almost purred and Chloe chuckled, pressing their foreheads together.

"Who's a perv now, huh?"

"You know, it's rude to have eye-sex right in front of us without asking if we wanted to join." Claire interrupted them, making Jesse and Amy burst in laugh.

"You wish..." Chloe answered, not even bothering to look at her.

" I mean, have you seen you? I wouldn't have said no..." the new brunette answered coyly and the redhead raised her brows.

"Who would have thought, she's gay too..." she spoke with amusement.

"Bisexual, actually..." even though Jesse was technically out of her sight, somehow she sensed his excitement of a puppy who accidentally drank a six-pack of red bull and espresso and shook her head, speaking to him "Nahahah, loverboy. That's still a hard no for you." when everyone started laughing, Jesse's face reddened as he turned to his computer.

"I'm having a weird deja vu..." he mumbled and Fat Amy patted his back.

"Well, at least this time your nose isn't broken."

* * *

Robert stirred in his chair nervously as people were slowly leaving his office, nodding politely with a fake smile plastered on his face. When it was finally empty, he quickly took out another prepaid phone and typed the number that at this point he knew by heart. He was waiting a whole day to make that phone call, knowing that when he'll finish there will be no turning back.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I think it's bullshit. I know her. She won't leave. Get ready, she'll do it that day." he hung up and took out the card, cutting it in half and crushed the phone with his heel.

 _It's over. It's almost over_

* * *

"I packed your bags." Chloe turned in Beca's arms to look at her with furrowed brows. They were cuddling on Beca's couch, looking at the city through the huge windows. The brunette was drawing circles with her thumb on Chloe's arm and the redhead was trying not to think about tomorrow's mission. To keep herself distracted she was replaying in her head the images from today's practice, remembering how amazing her girlfriend looked focused on every single task she was supposed to do. Certainly, this was not the sentence, the redhead expected to hear at the moment.

"What?"

"Shit...that came out wrong," Beca ran her hand through her hair and exhaled deeply "I promised you that I'll be fine but now you've got to promise me something too. In case something goes wrong...you and Bree are going to leave the city for a while with Lilly. She'll take care of both of you before the rest of the team will figure out what to do next."

"But Beca..."

"Chlo, please. Promise me you'll leave with her. " Chloe looked her in the eyes and saw desperation that broke her heart. The redhead smiled gently at her girlfriend and nodded her head.

"Okay. I promise."

* * *

Chloe is a stubborn person.

When she was a child her mother used to joke that it was the ginger rage burning inside of her that just wouldn't let her let go. So when she decided that she wanted to know how the mission's going while it's still going there really wasn't a lot Beca could do.

Even though she expressed her opinion very clearly _(Chlo, it either will be boring or you'll see something that will scare you! And I don't know how many times I can sing Taylor Swift as your lullaby before I go crazy!)_ , the redhead was very determined and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer _(Beca Mitchell, be glad that I don't want to tag along and remember that I can change my mind at any minute! Or make you sing Taylor for no reason!)._ That's why she ended up with slightly shocked Aubrey, Fat Amy and Jesse in the conference room (or the ''command room'' as he kept calling it) observing everything what was going on thanks to images from cameras that Beca and Stacie had with them.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me..." Bree muttered looking at the screens in front of them.

"Well, it's not like you were talking to her much, either" Chloe said dryly, cocking an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Chloe, are you on her side?"

"I'm on nobody's side! I'm pissed at you both! You're both grown up women but you're acting like children. I know you Aubrey Posen and I know that you're smart enough to fight for the right cause. And this is the right cause!"

"But..."

"No buts, Bree! As soon as she's back you'll both apologize!" the blond girl looked at her friend with wide eyes but didn't dare to say anything, instead, she just nodded her head. There was something in Chloe today, that extra spark in her baby blue eyes and no one wanted to argue with her.

"They're almost there." Jesse's voice broke the silence and the redhead turned to the screens, which were showing large abandoned building. Beca and Stacie parked their bikes inside of it and went outside to the ladder to climb on the roof. Jesse typed something on his computer and suddenly they could hear them. And of course, they were bickering.

 _"...could you stop singing?"_

 _"Could you be taller?"_

 _"You should really get laid."_

 _"Yeah, you do it regularly and I'm still waiting for the effects."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"You didn't hate me when you were crying on my shoulder cause your girlfriend bruised your ego."_

 _"I wasn't crying! And it was you who wanted to drown herself in whiskey cause your girlfriend kissed you! Can't say I'm surprised though if Posen kissed me I'd run away too."_

 _"I'll let it slip this time cause in an hour you'll be dead anyway."_ Jesse glanced at the two best friend, sitting completely frozen behind them, with their mouths hanging open and a blush creeping up her necks. He nudged Amy with his elbow and the Australian rolled her eyes, clearing her throat.

"HEY! Rocky and Bullwinkle, we can hear you. Could you maybe focus on the mission?" She called, stopping the bickering and for the first time, Chloe was grateful that the Australian opened her mouth. And judging by the color of Aubrey's cheeks she was relieved too.

 _"Yeah, right...you go first."_ they heard Beca saying and saw that Stacie reached with ease for the ladder to bring her down. _"Swank..."_ the tiny DJ mumbled and the leggy brunette chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Are they always like that?" Aubrey finally spoke, her face regaining its normal color. Jesse and Amy turned to face them and shrugging answered in unison.

"Yeah."

* * *

Beca looked down and swallowed.

 _This is it_. - she thought. _I'm only a jump away from the grand final._

"Oooh, Becs, you gonna chicken out?" she heard Stacie calling mockingly.

"Shut up." she answered shortly and checking one last time if she had her backpack on and zipped, made few steps back to do the run-up. Counting to three she started running to the edge of the roof and jumped. The jump was short and in a matter of seconds, she landed on bended knees, proceeding to a safety roll. She got up quickly and pressed herself to a wall, right behind one of the cameras.

"Shit." she felt the rush of the adrenaline in her veins and smiled to herself, remembering in an instant why she liked those missions so much even though they were dangerous.

 _"You okay there?"_ she heard Stacie in her ear and gave her silent thumbs up.

 _"Beca, remember that the guys and Cynthia Rose are in their positions, just your call away from stepping in."_ Jesse reminded her tenth time this day. Beca ignored him and quickly made her way to the old window. She took out the screen and started pushing it up and down. The lock opened easily so she climbed up and a few seconds later she was inside, in the attic. It was clear that nobody was in here for a long, long time. The dust was covering the floor like a second carpet, soaring in the air after every step she made and dancing in the beams of light that broke inside through the dirty windows. Walls and ceiling were covered in spider's webs of quite disturbing size, to put it lightly and the DJ thought that if she'd met their creator, she'd pull quite an accurate impression of Ron Weasley from the "Chamber of secrets".

"Get it together, Mitchell, It ain't Forbidden Forrest..." she wasn't aware that she was talking out loud until she heard laughs in her earpiece and her girlfriend speaking.

 _"Beca Mitchell, are you a Harry Potter geek?"_ fortunately they couldn't see her because she was sure that she was blushing.

She didn't say anything but apparently, her silence was an answer itself, and more laughter erupted.

"J.K is a genius. And you will be sleeping on the couch." she finally muttered.

 _"And you'll come crawling to convince me to take my hot body back to your bed."_ Beca groaned internally and started walking, carefully avoiding spiderwebs, wincing every time the old floor cracked under her weight. She got to the door and picked up the lock to enter the hallway.

 _"Okay, on your left should be a grill. You'll use the vent to get to the guard's room and help me handle the cameras. "_

 _"Why can't you just hack them?"_ Aubrey questioned and Jesse sighed.

 _"Because they've paid hundreds of thousands of dollars for that security system and for their software. There's no way to do it from the outside without them noticing. We need to do it from inside."_

Meanwhile, Beca put on her balaclava and looked around the hallway. She sighed in relief when she noticed that somehow nobody thought to set the cameras so that they'd point at the door. She took out one of her knives and unscrewed the grill and put it on the ground. She then put her headlight on and slowly climbed inside, being grateful that she didn't get stuck.

 _"Go south, you need to find yourself on the fifth floor in the room at the very end of the hallway. You know, the room with many computers."_

"No shit, Jesse, I thought we were looking for the kitchen. Besides, It's not like you made me memorize it..."

 _"Hey, I'm trying to help,"_ she heard Jesse's hurt voice. _"Now, turn right twice and then look through the third grill on the left."_ the brunette crawled, trying not to make any noise and when she finally found the grill, she saw the room Jesse described. She turned off her headlight and noticed a guard sleeping on the chair next to the door.

"I think it's my lucky day..." she whispered and removed the grill. Making sure that she didn't wake up the man, she jumped down trying to land as quietly as possible. She held her breath when the guard stirred in his sleep, but nothing happened so she tiptoed to the main computer and plugged in the laptop that Jesse gave her.

 _"Use the red flash drive."_ she did as she was told and heard Jesse typing something like a maniac.

 _"Okay, I'm in. I'm unlocking the door and I'll put the record of the empty hallways on the loop."_ Beca packed her backpack and moved to the door, escaping the room noiselessly.

 _'Flannagan 0, Mitchell 1 '_

* * *

Chloe bit her nail to the point where it was almost bleeding. With every passing minute or rather with every step Beca has made she was feeling more and more uneasy. The brunette was wandering inside the building for five minutes and had to improvise to find some place to hide twice already because the corridors were patrolled by guards. Chloe watched in awe how fit, fast and smart her girlfriend was. She knew that so far the tiny DJ was doing more than fine, even without Jesse and Amy's approving remarks and whistles, but somehow couldn't calm her nerves.

"She's really good, you know..." the redhead turned her head and gave Aubrey a weak smile.

"I know."

 _"Was that General Posen complimenting me?"_ they heard Beca's amused voice and Bree rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Lilly taught her and Stacie a whole bunch of Ninja shit," Fat Amy chimed in with a proud grin on her face. "Although she's still undoubtedly the best. I mean, I wouldn't want to piss that girl off at the slightest. I think there's some kind of ancient magic involved..." hearing that Chloe's head shot up and there was a crease in her forehead.

"Wait, if Lilly's the best then why is she babysitting us, while we're perfectly fine and not with you, Beca?" the room went quiet for a while and then the DJ cleared her throat.

 _"Well..."_

"Well what, Beca?"

 _"I don't...know?"_ the brunette answered but it came out more like a question and the redhead groaned in frustration. Aubrey raised her brow at that and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amy?" she asked the Australian, giving her the best lawyer-Posen-glare she had up in her sleeve, knowing that she'll be the easiest to break.

"Well...it was kind of Stacie and Beca's request..."

"Is it true, Stacie?" Aubrey asked, addressing the leggy brunette which surprised everyone.

 _"Shit."_ it was the only response they got, so the lawyer shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a 'yes' I assume. You're reckless."

 _"We really prefer the term 'adventurous' "_ it wasn't the best thing Beca could say right now. Add the audible smirk in her voice and Chloe's already jagged nerves and the redhead stood up, pointing her finger at Jesse's mic even though the DJ couldn't see her.

"Don't you dare make stupid jokes right now, Beca Mitchell!" she hissed, clenching her jaw.

 _"Look, babe..."_

"And don't babe me now!"

"Uhm...guys. Not that I wouldn't like to hear more of groveling hobbit but you're twenty-five feet from Flannagan's office and there's a guard in front of it."

* * *

 **Guest -thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it! Well, you never know, anything can happen. You have to stick around to find out ;) I just hope that I'll be able to surprise you a little bit!**


	18. What doesn't kill you makes youstronger?

**_Hello, my dear people! Sorry it took so long to update again but I had to spend a lot of time on fact checking (and you have no idea how much weird shit I googled in the process). I hope you won't hate me for this chapter..._**

 ** _And now...enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOMETHING THAT SOME WOULD CONSIDER AS WEIRD, DISGUSTING AND MAYBE EVEN DISTURBING! Now you can read._**

* * *

 _"Uhm...guys. Not that I wouldn't like to hear more of groveling hobbit but you're twenty-five feet from Flannagan's office and there's a guard in front of it."_ Beca snapped back to reality, her senses on full alert mode again. She checked her knife holster and slowed her pace, making sure that her steps won't be heard.

"Right... let's get back to the business."

 _"Wait, Beca, what are you going to do?"_ the brunette ignored the question and moved closer to the wall.

"Amy, is he tall?" she whispered and heard Fat Amy typing something. Seconds later the answer came and in the different conditions, Beca would laugh at the confusion in the Australian's voice.

 _"He's like...average. Why?"_

"No reason..." the DJ answered and reached the final turn. She saw the guard was standing with his back to her, watching the other end of the hallway.

 _Idiot._

She came closer and tapped his shoulder. The guy turned, reaching for his gun as soon as he saw her but the brunette was faster, punching him right in the middle of his face, knocking him out immediately.

"Surprise, motherfucker..." she muttered under her breath, shaking her hand lightly. Jesse broke into laughter in her earpiece, making her roll her eyes.

"What?"

 _"You're making a TV Series reference and you don't even know it."_

"Whatever, nerd. Can you open the storage room door?"

 _"Yeah, sure."_ the door opened and Beca started dragging the still unconscious guy by his armpits in their direction. She left him in the corner, bumping his head on the wall in the process, and duck taped his legs, arms, and face. She took his gun and walkie-talkie, putting the former behind her belt and the latter in her pocket.

"Now open the office door, Jesse."

 _"Yeah, I'm trying...it's a little bit more complicated though..."_ Beca looked around, nervously tapping her foot on the ground. She made it that far, there was no way that the stupid door will stop her now. The DJ started wondering how long would it take to break down the door and how to prevent the noise getting everyone in the building, on their feet but fortunately Jesse finally succeeded.

 _"Okay, I got it."_ there was a quiet click and the door opened. Beca held her breath expecting the worst, but...nothing really happened. The blinds in the room were closed hence the room was dark, even though it was the middle of the day. She blinked a couple of times so that her eyes could adjust. Beca took out her gun, aiming inside and turned on her headlight. The office looked empty and she made a step inside, immediately sticking with her back to the wall.

 _"There's no one here."_ Jesse confirmed and the DJ slightly relaxed, closing the door. She started looking for a light switch and when the lights were finally on she put back the gun in the holster. She turned the headlight off and pulled off the balaclava of her head.

 _"Check the computer first."_ the brunette made her way to the computer on the desk and started expecting all the wires that were connected to it.

"You were right, it's permanently offline..." she muttered, pressing the power button and reaching to her backpack to take out the laptop Jesse gave her. She plugged it in once again and took out the yellow flash drive. When Flannagan's computer showed the password screen, she started the programme on the flash drive.

 _"How do you know that?"_ she heard Aubrey asking the question.

 _"Because they don't use Wi-Fi there - it's safer cause I can't hack their web if there isn't one. "_

"And I don't see an Ethernet cable so it's not connected. What now?"

 _"I need more time for my computer magic and you can go through the drawers."_

Beca kneeled on the floor to take a closer look on the lock in the drawer and chuckled. Using her knifes she opened it pretty quickly and started rummaging through it.

"Fuck, Jesse, it's a bunch of candy, a pack of cigarettes and a sports magazine..."

 _"What? No way, there has to be something.."_

"Well, I'm telling you what I see..."

 _"Check for the double bottom."_ Beca looked at the drawer and shrugged. She took it out of the desk, flipped upside down and shook. After a while, something fell out making a lot of noise.

"Gotcha..." the brunette put the drawer back in its place and looked at the items on the floor. There was a couple of journals, a revolver, and a bloody handkerchief."I'd like to know whose blood it is..."

 _"You don't think it's your..."_

"No, dumbass." Beca cut him off sharply. She reached for the first journal on the floor and opened it on the random page. "Names."

 _"What?"_

"One of the journals is full of names...some of them are crossed out." The brunette started flipping the pages and showed them to the tiny camera she had on. She opened the next one which was full of some weird numbers and also showed it to the camera.

"I think that those are bank accounts numbers..." Beca opened the third one and it was full of geographical coordinates. "And I've got a feeling that you could find very interesting things in these locations.."

 _"Beca this is it! We've got him! Take as many pictures you can."_  
"Jesse there's too much of it! It'll take hours!"

 _"Okay, so try to record them with your camera, it'll be a little bit faster. And as many pages as you can. I'll take care of it later."_ The DJ sighed and started flipping the pages of the journals in front of the camera Jesse gave her. When she was done she took a picture of the gun and handkerchief and started cleaning the mess she made.

 _"I'm in!"_ She finally heard Jesse's yell in her earpiece and winced at the volume, dropping the journal on the ground.

"Jesus, Jesse you want to make me deaf?!"

 _"Sorry, sorry, but look I'm in!"_

"So what you got there?"

 _"I don't know, I'm downloading everything and I'll check it later...but it looks like there are pictures and...emails? Screenshots of e-mails, I think..."_ Beca looked around, grinning at Jesse's enthusiasm. So far they did good and it might be the end of the war she started. Maybe it'll be the beginning of her new future. Maybe if she'll be lucky enough it'll be future with Chloe. As soon as that thought came to her mind she understood one more thing - it was at least an hour ago that she heard the redhead speaking.

"Hey, Chlo.." she started sheepishly, waiting for some kind of reaction from her girlfriend.

 _"Yeah?"_ Chloe's voice was small and scared and Beca cursed in her head. She shouldn't have made her go through all that.

 _'But it happened. And it's too late for thoughts like that. So now Mitchell do something and make her feel better.'_

"If you were a transformer you'd be Optimus fine" The brunette bit her lip, not sure if her plan will work but fortunately she heard a little snort of laughter from Chloe and surprisingly not a single mocking comment from the rest.

 _"Beca...that was bad, you know?"_ Chloe answered and Beca grinned, throwing a wink at the camera and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can do better... Are you a bank loan? Because you got my interest."

 _"Nope, it definitely wasn't better.."_ but Chloe was laughing even more so the brunette knew that her tactic was working.

"Okay...So my final one... Are you my appendix? Because I don't know how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me wanna take you out." If someone would have said to her that she'll be in Flanagan's office, throwing terrible pickup lines at her girlfriend just to make her laugh, she wouldn't believe them. And she would surely punch them for being stupid. But now it was happening and Beca shook her head not exactly believing how ridiculous she was being on purpose.  
 _"Mitchell, I didn't know you had a sense of humor.."_ Aubrey mocked her and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I did go to high school with The Mask, I had to pick up something.."

 _"Beca, don't you dare bring that up!"_

"Why not? You know, I could probably get you Jim Carey's autograph, he was in Pandora once or twice..."

" _I. Will. End you..."_

"I heard that more times than you can imagine.." she hopped off the desk and checked her watch. "Jesse, are you done?"

 _"Almost..."_ the DJ stretched and looked around the office. She came closer to the bookcase in the corner and caressed spines of books with her hand, reading the titles.

"Looks like he's into baseball..." she muttered and tried to take out Ted Williams autobiography. Tried because the book stopped halfway and the bookcase moved to the side, showing metal door.  
"No shit..." she mumbled and heard gasps in her earpiece.

 _"And they say that life isn't like a movie."_ Fat Amy said. Beca made a step closer and pressed the doorknob.

 _"This is pure kitsch."_

"It's also locked.."

 _"Beca just leave it. We found enough, Amy's already working on those videos you've made and I just downloaded his whole database. Take your things and leave."_

"Jesse what if there's something bigger there? Something that'll guarantee him a death sentence?"

 _"And how do you know that we don't have anything like that already?"_

"I don't. But I know that I'll regret it if I'll pass on this opportunity." She heard Jesse sighing and typing.

 _"Okay. How do you want to get in?"_

"I'll try to remove the hinges.."

 _"You're crazy you know that?"_

"Yeah, I heard so..." she moved to the desk, packing her laptop quickly and took out her knife. She came back to the door and wedged it between the bottom knuckle and the pin. She tapped the knife handle with one of the books from the case, trying not to make too much noise. After the tenth time, the pin finally moved and she took it out.

"One out, two to go..."

 _"You know, I think it's really bad idea.."_

"Shut up..." she moved to the second Hinge and repeated the action. When she got to the third one out, the door started falling and she caught them. "Fuck, it's heavy..." she groaned under the weight and slowly tried to move them to the side. Her legs were shaking but somehow she managed to lean the door on the wall. The room behind them was, once again, very dark. Beca turned her headlight on and entered it.

 _"It looks like there're no cameras inside. I don't know what's there."_ The tiny DJ looked around and gasped, covering the camera she had on, with her hand.

 _"Beca, what's going on? I can't see anything."_

"Chloe, promise me you won't look?"

 _"But Becs.."_

"Aubrey, make her turn around or close her eyes, please. You probably shouldn't look too."

 _"Beca, what is going on?"_

"Is she looking?'

 _"No, no, I'm not looking."_

"In this case, that's what's going on." Beca took her hand away to let them see what she has seen. She managed to turn the light on, so it was no longer dark there and they could see everything. The room was rectangular with no windows and bare white walls. At the very end of it stood huge safe and alongside walls, there were large, metal tables. But it wasn't the safe nor the tables that shocked Beca. It was the things that were on them.

 _"Holy fuck!"_ she heard Jesse screaming, followed by _"This is not normal."_ from Fat Amy. And she had to agree. That was some seriously sick shit. Because the tables have five jars on each. The jars containing various human body parts in formalin.

 _"Becs, what is it?"_ the brunette looked at the jars and hesitated before answering.

"His trophies, Chlo. His trophies."

 _"What do you mean by trophies?"_ Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair, really wishing that Aubrey didn't ask that question. But before she could say or even think anything, Fat Amy spoke.

 _"Oh you know, the usual. Fingers, tongues, eyeballs, noses, toes...and I think there's one dick, too. Everything in cute jars and probably with the owner's initials on it."_

 _"Oh my God.."_

"Amy!" Beca and Jesse hissed in unison.

 _"What? Should I lie and tell that it was Stanley's cup?"_

"No, but you could be more subtle about it..."

 _"Oh shut up and better check this safe."_ still shaking her head in disbelief, Beca went further into the room, stopping in front of the safe.

"I won't open it without a passcode."

 _"Then guess it!"_

"How am I suppose to...wait. He's so cliche that maybe...what's Stan's birthday?"

 _"March 2, 1990."_ Beca typed the numbers but the screen showed 'error'. She slammed her fist on the table cursing under her breath.

"It's not working."

 _"Try to type it backwards."_ the brunette sighed and repeated the action, yet it wasn't the right combination.

"Still nothing. "

 _"Okay, maybe you should just leave that. Take pictures of the jars, the FBI should be able to retrieve the DNA and fingerprints from them, all we need to do is to convince them that they have to search this building. We'll just show them that he's a psychopath."_

"You know that I don't like to give up..." Suddenly the lights went off. Beca stood up, turned around and took out her gun, clutching it tightly with both of her hands.

"Jesse, what is going on?" she whispered, trying to see something in the dark. She wanted to turn on her headlight but thought that it's better not to be visible right now, especially that she has limited options of vision.

 _"It looks like the lights went off on the whole floor and I can't see much...And now I don't even have control over cameras anymore. Shit, Beca, get out of there ASAP!"_ Beca bit her lip and moved in the direction where she thought the door should be. She got back to the Flannagan's office and ran to the door, gripping the doorknob.

Except that she never left.

Because as soon as she tried to open them, something heavy hit her head and the darkness in front of her eyes somehow became even darker as she fell to the floor.

* * *

"...Beca, get out of there ASAP!" Jesse looked at the screens, feeling the overwhelming panic. He started typing, trying different codes and programmes but nothing would work. Instead, he put the images from Beca's camera on the big screen, thinking that for now, it has to be enough.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." he heard Chloe behind him and felt grateful that Aubrey was taking care of her. All of sudden they heard a loud thud of a body dropping to the ground.

"Beca?" Jesse asked, hoping that his friend is okay. But there was no answer.

"Shawshank?" Fat Amy tried, standing from her seat.

"BECA!" Chloe shouted, running to the screens as if she was thinking that this way the brunette will hear her. Aubrey was right behind her, wrapping the redhead in her arms but she wiggled out of them. Seconds later they heard a man's laugh, scrunch and ear-hurting screech, shortly followed by silence.

"I don't think she hears us..."

* * *

Stacie sighed in boredom. An hour and a half. Mitchell went there an hour and a half ago. And at this point, Stacie run out of things to stare at. Or the things to count. Or the inappropriate jokes to tell herself.

She heard a quiet beep in her ear, signaling that someone's trying to contact her, so she turned on her earpiece.

 _"Stacie, something bad happened."_ it was Jesse and the brunette stood up, looking around as if she was expecting something to attack her.

"What do you mean something bad happened?"

 _"We lost connection with Beca. Someone crashed her earpiece. And I think she's unconscious. But I'm not sure, I've lost control over the cameras"_

"Shit!" Stacie dropped to her knees and started packing her observation spot.

 _"What are you doing? We need to focus and think what to do next..."_

"I'm going after her."

 _"WHAT?! No, Stace, just wait for Cynthia Rose and the rest of the guys and we'll..."_

"No, Jesse! She's my family. I'm going in."

 _"She's insane! You're insane! Can anyone tell her that she's insane?! Stacie, Beca got in trouble in the first place cause she was too stubborn to listen!"_

"Well, I told you, we are family. Besides, great minds think alike."

Stacie looked down and took a deep breath. She rehearsed the jump too but not as many times as Beca did. She didn't think that she'd have to do it. And now, she was regretting it big time.

"Sink or swim." she finally muttered to cheer herself and was about to start run-up but stopped hearing one more voice. The voice she wanted to hear all along.

 _"Stacie! Be careful."_ Aubrey's voice was filled with concern and Stacie thought that maybe their future isn't doomed yet. But then she remembered the situation she was in and killed those thoughts immediately.

"Yeah, thanks. I will." the brunette took a shaky breath to steady herself one more time and she ran. Seconds later she was in the air, preparing for the landing. Just as Beca before, she landed on bended knees and did a safety roll, ending it near the wall.

 _"I'm not sure if you'll fit in the vent."_ she heard Jesse saying and decided to mock him a little bit to calm her nerves.

"Jesse, are you calling me fat?" Stacie smirked, imagining the man's face and climbed through the window to the old attic.

 _"What?! No! Oh my God..."_

"Relax, I'm just kidding." she broke into a quiet laugh, leaning down to avoid the huge spider's webs.

 _Must be why Beca compared this place to Forbidden Forest._

 _"I swear, I'm done with women."_ the brunette shook her head and proceeded to the door, checking if the hallway was empty before entering it. She took out her own balaclava and headlight and put it on, inspecting the vent from the outside. It was quite big but she wasn't sure if she won't break it. She climbed inside cautiously, trying not to make too much noise.

 _"Where do you think they keep her?"_

"Probably in the basement, Ames." Stacie was moving slowly, checking with her hands the hardiness of the material. Every few minutes Jesse was informing her how far she was or where to go next in order to find herself at the bottom of the building. She was about to take another turn when a realization hit her and she stopped.

"Fuck! Jesse! What about that dental chip you gave her?" for exactly five seconds there was a silence in her earpiece. And then...

 _"I'm so stupid!"_

 _"Yeah, you're an idiot Swanson!"_

 _"You gave her a chip?"_

 _"I forgot about it! But I'm activating it right now..."_

 _"Well, you better hurry."_

 _"Okay, it's working. Beca, yeah, Beca, she's a.."_ suddenly Jesse went silent and the only one thing she could hear was his fingers moving across the keyboard.

 _"What about her? Tell me, Jesse. Please. Just tell me the truth."_ So it seemed that Chloe couldn't take the anticipation anymore and to be honest, nobody blamed her. Her voice was still but somehow Stacie knew that she was shaking. She herself was holding her breath, waiting for the news still frozen in her place.

Unfortunately, that was a mistake.

The old vent couldn't take that much pressure for that long.

With a loud groan, the metal broke, sending the brunette to smash on the ground.

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

 **Lasleonass007** \- Do you like this cliffhanger better? ^^


	19. Help! I need somebody!

**Sup people? Thanks for your reviews, it was awesome to read them and I got them in such a short time after publishing the chapter! Sorry for the long wait (it wasn't that long..) but the Uni started and I don't have as much time right now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, it's a bit calmer than the last one (I think) but brace yourself cause the next one will be...wild.**

* * *

Beca groaned, opening her eyes and smacked her dry lips. Her head was heavy and in pain and she had absolutely no idea why. She managed to lift it to scan her surroundings but regretted it immediately when she felt a wave of dizziness, washing over her. She took a deep breath through her nose not to throw up and squished her eyes shut again, counting slowly to ten. When she reopened them, her vision was still blurry but her stomach seemed to calm down. She blinked a couple of times, trying to regain focus and evaluate the situation she was in. The room that she assumed she was locked in, was very poorly illuminated with the single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. It was sleazy and dirty and she wasn't sure but the old stains on the floor around her might have been puddles of blood once.

"Oh thank God, I thought they tied me to a dead corpse." the tiny DJ jumped startled and furrowed her brows in confusion. She slowly turned her head to the side, looking for the source of the familiar voice.

"Stacie?" Beca croaked, feeling that her throat was as dry as her lips.

"The one and only." came the sarcastic answer and Beca's eyes widened.

"What the fuck, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to save your grumpy ass." the Dj sighed and dropped her head to her chest. That was the exact reason why she wanted to do this alone. To avoid risking anyone's life. Especially her friend's life. But now was not the time to fight because of that, so Beca decided to cover her anger with sarcasm.

"I'd say 'good job', but..."

"It's nice to know that you still got your shitty sense of humor. "

"The fact that you don't get it doesn't mean it's shitty, " the room went silent at that, but the tension quickly disappeared when Stacie snickered. "So what happened?"

"Well, I've decided to go after you, and you know Jesse...He kind of lost his shit. Anyway, I obviously didn't care and everything was fine until it became clear to me that my cute ass is too heavy for the vent."

"And by 'became clear to me' you mean...?" Beca narrowed her eyes, already guessing what might have happened.

"I mean, that it broke under me and I've fallen down." Stacie winced at the memory and shifted a little bit which reminded her how sore she was. She heard a low whistle coming from Beca but didn't really expected to hear the concern that laced her tone in the next question.

"Jesus, Stacie...are you okay?"

"Yeah...it wasn't that high. Besides, I landed on a guard." Stacie chuckled, remembering the high shriek coming from the man she crashed into. "I've got a couple of bruises and cuts and my shoulder hurts like a motherfucker but that's it" She had been lucky and she knew that. If it wasn't for that guy she would probably have a few bones broken or maybe even worse. But she didn't want to think about that. They had to find a way out from here and fast.

"Then what happened?"

"They brought me here. You were laying unconscious and they tied me. They sat us back to back and joined the ropes." as on cue Beca felt the pain in her arms that until now she didn't even acknowledge was behind her back. She tried to move but what Stacie sad was true - they were tied together. Beca cursed and clenched her teeth, thinking that it eliminated several possibilities of escaping.

"How long I was out?"

"I'm not sure, I think an hour or two...the guy with the scar was here twice to check if you were awake."

"Danny...? Great. "

"So what's the plan captain? How are we going to leave this place?" Stacie looked around the room hoping to find an inspiration, but there was nothing. She knew that Beca had to come to the very same realization when she heard her sigh loudly again before answering.

"That is a very good question."

* * *

Robert was waiting at the back of the building, trying to hide behind the trash. He was nervously looking around with his hand on the gun the whole time. He glanced at his watch. She was supposed to be here already. Until now everything went as he planned so he knew that it was only a matter of time when things start to fuck up. They always do. And now she was late. Something had to already happen.

He reached into his pocket for another prepaid phone and dialed the number, hoping that the woman would answer.

"Jennifer? Where are you?" he whisper-yelled, gripping the phone to his ear.

 _"You were right. She's already here."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"Yes, Danny found her. She's in the basement. What now?"_

"Plan B. I'll be right there."

* * *

Jesse slammed his fist on the table. For the past hour, he tried to contact Stacie but there was no response from her. Thanks to the chip, he knew that Beca was alive and in the building but he had no idea what happened to the other brunette. As he was trying to check on the tiny DJ, the signal from Stacie's earpiece disappeared and he hadn't heard from her ever since. The same was with her camera - the image just got lost and the screens in the room turned black.

"Ten minutes left." Fat Amy mumbled and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. He knew the plan. He agreed to it. Yet, he still believed that they won't be forced to execute this part of the plan.

"Ten minutes to what?" Chloe's raspy voice burst into his thoughts and he glanced at her. She wasn't crying since the moment Jesse informed them that Beca was alive. But she wasn't also speaking or moving from her spot. It was Aubrey who started asking questions, knowing that the redhead wasn't able to pull herself together and ask them, even though she would like to know those things.

"Ten minutes to what, Jesse?" Chloe asked again and got up from her seat. Aubrey put a hand on her shoulder, but the woman shrugged it off. Jesse scratched his head and looked down at his shoes, avoiding her eyes.

"Ten minutes till the time is up. Ten minutes before we have to evacuate you two." the redhead started shaking her head no and took a step back to the couch.

"What? No, I'm not going anywhere..."

"Chloe, I know you promised her. If we don't hear from Beca in ten minutes, you're going with Lilly. She made us promise too." Jesse turned around in his chair and Chloe looked at the clock.

Ten minutes.

She has ten minutes to find out how to convince them to let her stay.

* * *

"Stacie, what am I suppose to do? Cut the ropes with my laser sight? And then what? Dig the tunnel with my bare hands? Who do you think I am, a fucking El Chapo from space?"

So they were supposed to brainstorm. And they lasted five minutes before the not-so-smart ideas came and Beca became...more and more irritated.

"You could use your toner for Chloe. Something that big could dig it in five seconds."

"My what for Chloe?!"

"Oh, toner? It's like musical boner..Aubrey was in an acapella group in college and they..."

"Stop. I don't wanna know. But seriously..." All of sudden, the door opened slammed open and Beca stopped talking when a tall man entered the room.

"Well hello, my deah Ladies! Miss Mitchell, I see we've woken up!" Danny The Scarface greeted them happily. Beca raised her brows at him and cocked his head to the side.

"We? Are you seeing double Danny? I thought that it was me who got hit in the head?" Scarface burst into laughter and wiped the non-existent tear from the corner of his eye.

"I've heahd a lot about youh chahrm, Miss Mitchell, but I didn't know you wehe so funny! " he moved closer and kneeled in front of them, tucking a strand of hair behind Beca's hair "So, how do you like Casa de Flannagan?" the tiny brunette made a disgusted face at his gesture and Stacie rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you all totally fucked up here?" she asked in a bored voice and Danny chuckled but something dangerous glinted in his eyes. He reached with his hand and grabbed her the bottom half of her face with his hand. Stacie winced when he squeezed it and her busted lip started bleeding again.

"Such a phetty face..." he mumbled, roaming his eyes over her body. "I'm so glad you decided to dhop by. Quite litehally. It'll be real shame to kill you."

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself." Beca growled and spat in his face. And that was a mistake. Because Danny stood up, wiped his face with a tissue but he was no longer smiling. He whistled and two guards appeared in the room.

"Get heh on heh feet." he ordered angrily, pointing at the tiny brunette and one of the guys slacken off the ropes on her feet so she could stand by herself and the other untied the rope that linked her and Stacie's hands. When they were done, they grabbed her by her arms to make her stand. Stacie moved slightly to get a better view what will happen, but she already had an idea about it.

"You know, my boss said that he wants you alive. But I don't think he wouldn't mind if we had a little fun togetheh..."

"Fuck you." Beca answered calmly and stood straighter, raising her head proudly. Danny smirked and nodded his head. Seconds later he threw his fist and Beca grunted when it connected with her stomach. She staggered but managed not to fall to the ground, maintaining eye contact with the man. Her face didn't change though, Stacie knew that she didn't want to give him the satisfaction and decided to pretend that she doesn't feel the pain. She just hoped that she won't move too far with the act and will stop before she'll get herself killed.

Stacie pressed her lips together to make sure that she won't start screaming when next punches will come because she knew perfectly well that it'll only encourage them to do more damage.

Meanwhile, Danny took another swing this time aiming at her face. Her head jerked back and she lost her balance so the guards caught her and held in place. She felt blood dripping from her nose and staining her shirt but somehow it only made her smirk in a cocky way.

"That's all you've got?" she asked challengingly and Stacie cursed internally, knowing that it won't end well for her. And as on cue, Danny started throwing punches at her, most of them hitting her stomach and ribs. He only stopped when the guard didn't manage to catch her and she landed on the floor with her face pressed to the ground. He was panting heavily and his fists were covered in Beca's and his own blood. He looked at her one last time and turned around leaving the room. The guards followed him and the door slammed shut. And Beca still wasn't moving. Stacie crawled to her, crying silently and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Becs?" she whispered, hoping that the girl will hear her. She heard a quiet groan and the DJ slowly turned to lie on her back. Stacie breathed out with relief and looked at her friend, who was wearing a painful expression but was also...

"Smiling? Are you really fucking smiling right now?" the leggy brunette exclaimed and Beca smirked, spitting out the blood.

"Yeah. Get ready, we're leaving."

* * *

"Okay, the time is up..." Jesse put his head into his hands and slumped in his chair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Chloe..." the redhead had tears in her eyes and Aubrey hugged her to the side, nodding at Jesse.

"I'll call Lilly..." He reached for his phone and was about to dial the number when another call came. He looked at the caller ID and furrowed his brows, answering it.

"Claire? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker."

 _"Hi nerds. What did you do?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well, we've been misleading him like you told us to but dear ol' Buggy suddenly just disappeared. Turns out, he got on a plane an hour ago. So, what did you do?"_

"Well...we lost contact with Beca. And since he's going back I'm sure they got her. "

 _"Okay... what now?"_

"Come back, we will need you." When the call ended he started dialing Lilly's number but stopped when someone hit his head from behind.

"What..." he started but grew silent when he turned around and saw the look on Chloe's face.

"What is wrong with you?!" the woman yelled, pushing him on the chair. "Now you know they've got her and that psychopath is coming back and you're not gonna do anything?!You just gonna let them die?!"

"Chloe, there were certain conditions that Beca and Stacie set that we agreed to and I'm going to follow them." he patiently explained, but Chloe only laughed into his face.

"Conditions?! You know that it isn't some business agreement?! Real people might die and you are doing nothing to prevent it!" she yelled and it was too much for him. His face reddened and Jesse finally cracked under the pressure.

"Whatever I'll do someone's going to die so excuse me that I'm not going to grab the first weapon I can find and run to the Flannagan's building! Those are my friends too! And I know them even longer than you so stop calling me a coward when you have no idea what are you talking about!" he shouted and Fat Amy grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her.

"Okay, guys that's enough!" she snapped at both of them, surprising everyone with her unexpected seriousness. "Do you think you're gonna help anyone fighting with each other? No? I thought so." the Australian sat down and started typing something on her computer. "Here's what we gonna do. We're going to forget about most of Beca's conditions and send people there. But you two still need to go with Lilly." she turned over her shoulder looking in their eyes, one by one.

"And from now on I don't want to hear a single complain."

* * *

"We're leaving?" Stacie repeated dumbly, looking at Beca's blood-stained face.

"Uh-huh." the shorter woman nodded her head and shifted to sit up. Looking at her clenched jaw Stacie knew that her friend was in pain, but as always didn't want to show it.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for snapping at Jesse when he showed me this cause now it turns out it's going to be pretty useful."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about.."

"You'll see." Beca tapped the heels of her shoes against each other twice, making the blades hidden inside, slide out. She looked at Stacie expectantly.

"Come on, I'm gonna cut your ropes." Stacie grinned at her and moved her feet in front of her friend. Beca lifted her legs and in seconds Stacie's feet were free. She then turned around so that Beca could free her hands.

"Just don't cut off my finger or something, that shit is sharp..." she muttered as she waited for her friend to finish. It took a little bit longer because the DJ with every passing second felt more pain in her stomach. She ignored it though and with one final move of her legs, Stacie was free. The leggy brunette stretched slowly, instantly remembering how sore she was. She rubbed her wrists in places where the rope left red marks and got on her knees, reaching for Beca's shoe. She took it of, used it to free her and the girl lied on the floor with her arms wide stretched.

"Are you okay?" Stacie eyed the tiny brunette with concern on her face.

"Yeah, yeah...just give me a second. I need to figure out what are we going to do next."

"I think I've got an idea."

* * *

"The team will be ready in 30 minutes. We're going to help them." Jesse said to Aubrey and the blonde girl nodded. Chloe was still glaring at everyone but was no longer yelling, so that was some kind of improvement. They were sitting in black SUV with dimmed windows, waiting for Lilly to get behind the wheel.

"Thanks, Jesse. I'd appreciate it if you could keep us updated." Bree smiled at the man one last time and closed the door, jumping in her seat when she noticed that the Asian girl was already in the car.

"I can't believe you're okay with this." Chloe huffed at her and Aubrey sighed. She ignored the redhead and turned to Lilly.

"So, what can I do to make you change plans and go help Beca and Stacie instead?"

"Bree...?" Chloe's eyes widened in surprise but her face was light up with a smile.

"Shhssh, I'm making a deal. So? What do you want? Money? A favor from a lawyer? I've got a feeling that you could need that.." Lilly only shook her head, playing with her knife. Wait, when she got that knife out?

"Then what? I could get you a flamethrower, I know a guy..." Aubrey offered and Chloe gasped, looking at her in shock.

"Aubrey, how do you..."

"I said shush woman!" the lawyer silenced her friend and brought her attention back to the girl in the front seat. "So?"

"I've already got a flamethrower, Beca gave me one for Christmas," the girl whispered looking ahead and the blonde girl had to lean forward to even hear her. "But I'll do it anyway."

* * *

"Guard! Guard!" Stacie yelled at the top of her lungs, rearranging the ropes so it'd look like they're still tied tightly.

"What?" she heard a response coming from behind the door and she grinned, thinking that maybe their plan will work.

"There's something wrong with my friend! Oh God, Beca! Beca! Please, help her!" Stacie added the dramatic tone to her calls and tried her best to maintain a straight face. Seconds later they heard the key in the lock and the door opened and the guy that they've seen before burst to the room, looking at the tiny DJ who was shimmering on the floor. When he kneeled in front of her, turning his back to Stacie, she got up and put the rope around his neck and clamped it really heard.

Beca in the meantime rushed to the door and checked the corridor. Seeing that it was empty, she took out the keys and closed the door. She glanced at her friend who was still...well, strangling the guard but it was obvious that it won't take much longer. The guy was weaker with every moment, his kicks were slower and the hands that were clenched on the rope were slowly letting go. Finally, the guy stopped moving and Stacie lowered him to the ground. Beca helped her to tie him and took his gun as Stacie took off his belt, on the principle that anything can be used as a weapon. The DJ slid out the blades from her shoes and ripped them off, giving one to her friend and hiding the other one in her pocket. They also took the guy's walkie-talkie, a flashlight and the pieces of rope that left.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

 **bechloeorbhloe** -Kayyyy, glad you like it ;)

 **Guest** \- Oh believe me, you'll get more action :D

 **RJRMovieFan** \- Thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. And thank you for sticking with me! It means a lot!

 **Lasleonas007** \- Don't worry, we're coming to an end ;)


	20. It's been a long day without you

**Heyyyyy guys! I'm terribly sorry that it took so long but I've got my classes daily rn and every time I wanted to write something I was exhausted or could only write a little bit. Also, I didn't want to rush myself too much and plan carefully the details because even though I knew how it's going to end I like to change things while writing and then I see different possibilities and can't decide...so there's that. But I promise that the next update won't take the whole month. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **ps. please forgive me for this...**

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily from the clouded sky, covering the already depressed world around them in an extra blanket of sorrow. No one smiled today. Nobody laughed. They weren't even talking, silently agreeing that it's their way of showing respect for their hero whose life was so abruptly taken away.

And as the coffin was being slowly lowered down a single tear rolled from Chloe's eye, surprising the redhead. Because she was sure that after all the crying she'd done a week ago, she wouldn't be able to cry for the rest of the year.

Ace, who was holding an umbrella for her, reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue and Chloe took it, slowly wiping her eyes. She glanced to her left and saw Stacie sobbing and hugging herself with her good arm, the other still being in the cast. Aubrey was next to her, with an arm wrapped around the brunette's midsection, pressing light kisses to her shoulder.

Chloe looked around. All of her new friends had red puffy eyes and were barely keeping it together, gripping to each other hands looking for comfort. And at this very moment, the redhead wished that Beca was standing next to her so much that it practically hurt. She wanted to hold her hand. She wanted to feel the heat coming from her body that would warm her on this terrible, terrible day.

Another tear escaped her eye and soon reached her chin.

The service was heartbreaking. A number of people that showed up was shocking. But as the rain kept pouring, one by one, they all disappeared, leaving Chloe and her friends alone. And feeling that the atmosphere at the cemetery was crushing her, the redhead turned around and left, allowing last week's events to flood her memory once again.

 _ **~~ONE WEEK EARLIER~~**_

"I'm tired..." Stacie whined, looking around the empty hallway. She was clutching her arm tightly, feeling it pulsing with more pain with every passing minute. Still, her mind was on the high alert and she was ready to kick some asses, in pain or not.

"You're annoying." Beca shot back, trying to remember the layout of the building. If she was correct, they were about to find the staircase which would lead them to the ground floor, where they would find a door out. That is if they won't get killed first. Or they won't kill each other (God knows how many times they were close to it).

They reached a certain point where the hallway diverged into two different ways and stopped, not sure which way to choose. Beca furrowed her brows, replaying in her head everything from her trainings.

"I think it's the left one..." she said unsurely. Stacie opened her mouth to say something when they heard a slow clap coming from the left hallway.

"Very imphesive!" the clap was followed by the voice of no one else but Danny himself. Beca reached for the gun she had tucked behind her belt and pointed it at the man who was now visible to them. Stacie clutched tightly the belt she took from the guard and the knife Beca gave her, preparing to react fast.

"I knew it won't be that easy..." the tiny brunette muttered, not breaking the eye contact with the man in front of her.

"Well, we made it far." the taller DJ answered, eying four guards that appeared behind the Scarface.

"Yes, you did!" Danny exclaimed with the same crazy enthusiasm and a smile of a madman as earlier. " That was so smaht! That thing with the rhope? And the knives in youh shoes? Not to mention youh acting skills! That's an A+ foh me, ladies!" the two friends looked at him dumbfounded. How did he know all those things? Sure, the rope and tricking the guard, he could get that from him or even guess. But the knives? That's not anything ordinary.

Seeing their faces, Danny chuckled, tilting his head to the side with a predatory smile.

"I see that I've managed to suhphrise you too! My deah ladies, I was watching you the whole time! You can't think that I'd be such a shitty host and wouldn't check on you, especially when we had so much fun togetheh!"

"Then why would you let us escape? You could stop us as soon as you saw that we cut the ropes." Beca said, not exactly understanding what was going on in his mind. Danny only smiled wider and shrugged.

"But whehe's fun in that?"

"I told you, they're all fucked up here..." Stacie wasn't stupid. She remembered that last time she said those words, it kind of triggered the man. She was hoping for the same effect this time and that maybe he'll make a mistake that will allow them to survive all of this somehow.

But it didn't do the trick. The Scarface took two steps forward, letting the two guards to the front, making him stay in the middle of this human square.

"You know, I had no idea what I did get myself into when Flannagan called. You missy," the man pointed at Beca with a more serious look on his face "made my life a living hell. I wohked so hahd to get something on you! To outsmaht you! And when my plan failed, my deah boss encouraged me to do betteh with threats and tortures! So maybe with all of this happening and all the pressure that I was undeh the whole time I...how do you young people say it? Oh right, went nuts! But today's the day when everything ends! And I'll make sure of it!" Danny waved his hand in their direction and spoke to the guards "Take them away."

"One move and I'll shoot you." the tiny DJ said calmly. The guards all smirked at her, taking out their own guns.

"That's fouh to one. You sure about that?" all of the sudden, two soft pops were heard and the guards behind the man fall down. Danny looked back surprised, reaching for his own gun and the two brunettes took their opportunity. Beca shot the guard on the left, while Stacie used the belt she was still holding like a lasso and wrapped it around the last one guard's wrist, pulling him to himself, knocking out the gun of his hand. She then cut open his throat and now all of the guards were laying in pools of their own blood.

Danny froze in place for a second. Beca pointed his gun once again at him, firing but he also shot a couple of times in their direction. The brunettes ducked down and fortunately, the bullets missed their targets. The Scarface ran to the other hallway and Beca followed him. Stacie got up and went to collect the weapons from the floor, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure emerging from the first hallway. At the same time, they heard another pop and a sound of a body falling to the ground.

If someone would watch the scene from aside, they certainly would notice the similarities. Two friends, standing at the beginning of the two dark tunnels with guns in their hands, looking surprised at people coming out of them. To add to the mirror-like behavior, they even spoke at the same time in almost identical shocked tone.

"Robert?"

"Mom?"

* * *

"Chloe, stop freaking out!"

"But what if she won't make it?"

"She's the best, they've all said it."

"But maybe it's not enough!"

"Well, we can't do much about it now, can we?"

"No..." Chloe's voice was defeated. She was on the edge for the last three hours and honestly, she was emotionally exhausted. Her body, on the other hand, was restless. She was driving even herself crazy with the constant tapping of the foot or shaking her head or fidgeting in her seat. But she couldn't help it. The woman she loved was in great danger, who wouldn't be stressed and scared?

And yeah.

The "L" word (how ironic) that she was all of sudden extremely aware of, now that she might not have the chance to say it out loud to Beca.

And she'd really like to have that chance.

* * *

"Mom?" Beca was staring in shock at the woman in front of her. She hasn't seen her mother for almost fifteen years but when you're almost your parent's copy it's hard not to recognize them.

"Hi Beca..." the woman answered, running her hand through her chocolate locks, just like Beca did every time she was nervous. Hearing her mom speaking, sobered her up and she pointed her gun at the woman, taking a few steps back.

"So that's where you were hiding all those years...?" she said with a dry laugh, suddenly feeling very emotional. Her mother didn't even move, still looking straight into Beca's eyes.

"Let me explain this." she answered and the tiny brunette shook her head, raising her gun higher, aiming at the woman's head.

"Why would I? You left us! Betrayed us! You're working for this scumbag who killed dad! Why would I ever listen to you?!"

"Beca, please don't do this." the DJ glanced to the side and her eyes widened when she saw Robert standing next to Stacie, both quietly observing the scene in front of them. She didn't even notice him, being so shocked at her mother's sight.

"You're in this too? Oh my God and I've trusted you! All these years!"

"There are facts that you don't know about that are crucial..." the man started explaining once again in a very stern tone but Beca was not having it.

"That's why dad was snooping around here, right? To find you. Help you maybe. And for what? You're still working with him..." there were tears in her eyes but she didn't even notice them.

"Beca, honey..."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at the woman, her hands shaking slightly but still clenched on the gun.

"He still loved me. And he found me."

"Shut up!" Beca shouted through the tears

"I loved him too. I still do. But I made a mistake and left you guys...And I regret it every single fucking day of my life."

"Shut up..." Beca repeated, but her voice was lower and weaker. She was conflicted. She wanted to hear the story. But she didn't want to listen to this woman. Her mother. Her mother who was responsible for breaking her and her father's hearts. For breaking their family. And probably for her father's death.

At least partially.

" I cheated on your father. I got pregnant. And the child's father found out. I didn't know that he was a criminal. Or that he was related to Flannagan..." Beca froze at the revelation. That not exactly was something she would expect to hear.

"How was he related? And...was?" Stacie asked. The tiny DJ still didn't move, the only sign that she was listening was a crease on her forehead.

"Yeah. He's dead. He was his oldest and favorite nephew." the woman smiled sadly at the leggy brunette and turned to Beca, continuing her story "back then it was either me leaving you and your father or staying and waiting for them to come, kill you and take me with them. You see, they're very serious about their kids. Their descendants. Their blood and bones..." the woman took a deep breath, frowning lightly.

"Yeah, we know, we've seen ''Black mass''..." Stacie chimed in, grimacing. Beca glared at her so her friend raised her hands in surrender, making the woman chuckle.

"I like her, B. You did well with finding friends." she said, smiling proudly at her daughter, taking a small step further. But Beca clenched her jaw and shook her head furiously.

" You lost the right to call me that. And definitely the right to judge me and my decisions." the DJ spat out and the frown came back as the woman answered.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Jennifer, we need to go, now it's not the time to have this conversation." Robert said, glancing nervously to the tunnel behind them.

"Well, at the moment I'm not going anywhere with neither of you.." Beca said through gritted teeth. The man sighed and wanted to argue but Jennifer interrupted him.

"Give me a second to finish this. Please." he glanced at her and nodded reluctantly, returning to watching the tunnel.

"I gave birth to your brother. I was living here with them, trying to protect him from the bad influences around. And then, one day when he was five, they went fishing. And he drowned."

Beca's jaw dropped to the ground when the meaning behind these worlds reached her for the first time and quite honestly, hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had a brother.

And she didn't even know him.

And she'll never have the chance to meet him

" That was when your father found me. I was going to escape with him. Come back to you to be a family again. We were extremely careful but someone saw us. They connected the dots...and you know what happened next."

"Believe me, I know. I was there. I heard everything. Sandwiched between the rubbish bin and dustpan, smelling the trash and crying silently when they tortured him and killed like an animal. I still have dreams about it, you know? Nightmares, to be exact. I still can remember the smell of an old apple core that fell out of the trash and lied next to me and how slowly the smell of blood overpowered it. You made a mistake, yes. But I had to deal with the consequences." Beca then turned to Robert, forgetting for a moment about her gun and dropping her hand to her side. "I'm not saying that I believe her. But how come you fit into this story? Are you just another Flannagan's minion?"

"I took down those two guards, do you really think I'm an enemy?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to question everything about my life, to be honest."

"Beca, all those years I was there for you. I was trying to bring the justice for your father. Trying to send Flannagan behind the bars.."

"Yeah and look how that went.."

"It's not easy! I can't just kill everyone who's in my way! But I finally found a way, just please, leave with us and we can finish this conversation when we are safe!"

Beca bit her lip glancing at the gun in her hand. She felt Stacie looking at her with pleading eyes to just agree and get out of this shithole. But she just couldn't...she had to hear the rest of the story. Piece the puzzles. Decide what to do next.

"No. Tell me now." Robert sighed, visibly stressed about the situation.

"I was working on your father's journal again. I managed to decode a couple more things. And it led me to Jennifer." he glanced at the woman who nodded in confirmation. "She wanted to get out of here. With your brother dead, nothing was holding her back her. And she had no interest in staying. But she couldn't just leave without protection, she knows too much. But I thought that we could actually use it to our advantage. So I offered that she'd tell us what she knows and spy a little bit for us, FBI I mean, in exchange for a status of the protected witness. She was doing that the last 7 months. We were going to take her from here a week from today. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. But you didn't know and kinda...ruined our plans.."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. It was a secret. Even in the office not many people know about this. I couldn't risk getting it out. Your dad's case is important but you have no idea how badly they want him in the jail for various reasons."

The tiny DJ stood there expressionless. Could she really believe him? Believe them? That was a lot to take in. But it had to be enough right now. They had to get out of here. She had to at least save Stacie, before this psychopath...

"What about Danny?" she glanced at the people around them, remembering how dangerous was this man, who she let run away.

"Oh, I killed him." Jennifer Mitchell said matter of factly, shrugging. Beca looked at her with a raised brow.

"You killed him?" she asked in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't like him from the beginning. He was staring at my ass."

"Of course he was..." the tiny brunette answered awkwardly and turned around to leave this terrible place.

* * *

Jesse was playing with his phone his hand, looking at the empty screens in front of him. They were waiting for all of their people to gather and start the action "Saving Beca and Stacie". They came up with this big plan and everyone was hoping that it would work. Otherwise...Jesse didn't even want to think about the consequences.

He was supposed to get a phone call from Cynthia Rose to signal that they were ready.

Like ten minutes ago.

His stomach was knotted and his eyes were pricking with unshed tears every time he thought about the possible failure of the action. About losing his two friends. About losing Beca, who he was in love with for many, many years and who never loved him back. At least not this way.

And now Beca was in love with someone else. She didn't have to say it. He could see himself. It was very obvious. And he wasn't even surprised, I mean...how could you not be in love with Chloe Beale? The girl was perfect. Smart, funny, outgoing, kind, talented, beautiful and persistent enough to be with Beca. She will kill him if he won't do his best to save her girlfriend...

"Swanson, your phone is calling!" Fat Amy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he almost dropped his phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Swanson, we're set. We're starting in like 4 minutes, we're still waiting for one truck with guns."_

"Okay, great. Do you think we can pull this off?"

 _"I mean changing plan in the last minute is risky but it's way better than the previous one. A little bit drastic, but totally worth it."_

"Changing plan? CR, what are you..."

 _"Listen, I gotta go, Lilly needs help with the dynamite."_

"Lilly?!" Jesse yelled but the call ended. She looked at Fat Amy who looked as shocked as he was.

"What is going on there?"

"They fooled us."

* * *

Aubrey frowned at the phone laying on the dashboard in front of her.

"Jesse is calling me..." Chloe straightened in her seat and grabbed her arm with a little bit too much force, for the blonde's liking.

"Do you think he has news about Beca?" the redhead asked with hope and Aubrey felt terrible, knowing that it wasn't probably the case. She put a tight smile on her face, searching carefully for the right words to say what she was about to say.

"That's possible but..." gosh, how she hated this. "But I think that he wants to check on us. Or he might find out that we ditched his plan...Which is good! That means that Lilly is already working on helping them!" she added quickly, seeing that Chloe face dropped and returned to looking exhausted and terrified.

"Bree, I know it's early...but I think I love her." Aubrey smiled warmly at her best friend's shy tone.

"I know you do."

"How do you know?"

"Oh come on, Chloe! I've known you for years. Besides, even if I didn't I'm not blind or stupid. It's in the way you act around each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean love. It's pretty amazing, actually. To see how you sparkle up being with her. And how truly happy she makes you. Happier than anyone ever managed to make you. Or how she pretends that she doesn't care but at the same time she's doing everything not to let you down. And she's like...remember when I told you about my parents' friends once? They had this huge dog which didn't like almost everyone but them and would growl at anyone visiting. They wanted to have a baby but were afraid that the dog will hurt it..."

"...and then the baby was born and the dog started acting like it was his own and always slept next to the crib as if he wanted to protect the baby. Yeah, I remember. But why are we talking about it?"

"Because Beca reminds me of that dog..."

"Bree!"

"Wait, listen to me for a minute. She doesn't let anyone in, even Stacie or Jesse. They're close, sure, but they know each other for a long time and still, she won't tell them everything. Unless she's drunk and desperate, apparently. The point is, you know her couple of months...and you're way far than anyone else. She cares about you and she isn't even pretending that she doesn't to keep up her 'I-don't-give-a-damn' image. She lets you see the other side of her, you know the one with emotions...she's like that dog, she'll bark and growl at everyone but when you interact with her, she'll be the sweetest and the most caring."

"That is the weirdest analogy I've ever heard...but also accurate."

"Thanks. I'm trying."

* * *

Beca was moving carefully, following her mother and Robert. She was so focused on their surroundings, looking for any potential danger, that when she heard Jennifer speaking, she jumped slightly startled. She regretted it immediately when she felt a jolt of pain in her ribcage but tried to ignore it.

"So, Beca, how have you been?" Beca exhaled deeply but refused to look at the woman.

"I'm not doing small talk with you."

"You know, we have to start somewhere..."

"There's no we. And I don't have to do anything."

"We'll see."

"We won't see anything."

"Beca, I'm trying here."

"Trying to do what? Make up for the death of my father and the last fifteen years you've missed? It's kinda too late for that, don't you think?" Jennifer stopped and glanced back at the tiny DJ with sad but guilty expression. Noticing that they weren't moving, Beca looked up, suddenly feeling kinda ashamed for what she said, especially that Stacie nudged her with her elbow with a disapproving look. She rolled her eyes and after another exhale she spoke.

"Sorry. That was unnecessary. " Jennifer smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you. So?"

"Alright, I guess..." she answered reluctantly.

"I heard that you're seeing someone?" at the mention of Chloe name, the DJ truly smiled for the first time in hours. Wouldn't she be so tired and sore, her whole demeanor would change as it always did when she had the redhead on her mind.

"Yeah, I am..." her tone suddenly got softer and it made Jennifer glance back once again at her.

"Tell me about her."

"Maybe later." Robert said, looking ahead and brought his finger to his lips. Everyone reached for their guns and stopped dead in their tracks. They were almost at the end of the hallway. In front of them, there was a couple of guards standing by the door, watching so that nobody gets in or ouy through them.

Without even saying a word Robert and Jennifer took off their jackets, folding them and using as extra suppressors. They moved in sync, mimicking to Beca and Stacie to have their back and started sneaking behind the guards. In one fast move, they shot them through the jackets and caught them before they dropped to the ground, trying to eliminate any noise that could alarm someone in the building. The brunettes also came out of the tunnel and helped them drag the men into the corner.

"This is the back door. And in my opinion, the best way out right now." Jennifer said as she took out a key from her pocket. She turned the key in the lock and opened them slowly. One by one, they slowly left the building, making sure that the alley was empty.

Beca sighed in relief. It was almost over. In few minutes she'll be in Robert's car, driving away from this place.

She'll see Chloe.

And they're going to have a future together.

With every step towards the street, she felt lighter. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky. So many bad things happened lately. And yet she was fine. She might be bruised and sore but she was alive. She was going home to her friends and girlfriend. Except that...

"You don't think I'm gonna let you walk away?"

 _Flannagan._

In seconds she found the source of the voice, standing on the rooftop of the next building along with a dozen of his people.

Beca, Stacie, Robert, and Jennifer pointed their guns and fired, running in the direction of the huge dumpster to hide.

But they were too slow.

And Flannagan had too many people with him.

And when they finally made it to their hideout there was only three of them.

Catching her breath Stacie looked around the alley and her heart stopped when she saw her friend laying on the ground, only couple feet from them, completely motionless and in the pool of blood.

And that's when the first sob of the many that were yet to come, escaped her mouth.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan** \- thanks, glad you like it. You still gotta wait to see what they're about to do ;)

 **Elena** \- thank you! I hope you still like it!

 **LuckyoneChris** \- it's not the end yet, but it'll be soon. How do you like it so far?


	21. Everybody hurts sometimes

**Hello, my beautiful people! First of all, I'm terribly sorry for a long wait because I promised it won't take so long. But I guess life (and my health) had different plans for me...so here we are. This was supposed to be the last chapter, a really long one and I wanted to post an epilogue after that but...the rest of the chapter is still a mess and I got stuck with it and for now I can't even decide how to deal with it so I decided to post this finished part and the rest in another chapter and then the epilogue. So, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Ps. Thanks for all those reviews! I love you guys, seriously, you're the best!**

* * *

Chloe walked into the private hospital that she practically lived in this past couple of days. She smiled at the receptionist behind the desk and went straight to the elevators, pressing the second-floor button, sighing heavily.

The redhead propped her head on the wall and closed her eyes feeling the aftermaths of today's day taking a toll on her. When the door finally opened with a quiet 'ding', signaling the end of the ride, she practically burst through them and hurried to the room two hundred and nine.

Pressing the door handle she entered the room and looked at the woman sleeping in the bed. She looked so tiny and pale and fragile in those bedsheets with various cuts and bruises but also bandages covering her body, and Chloe felt her heart soaring at the thought how close she was to losing her. She approached the bed and kicked off her shoes, climbing to lie next to her girlfriend. Trying to be very careful, she slipped her arm around the girl's waist and leaned to kiss her cheek, before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

Beca's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the redhead.  
"You're back.." she croaked and cleared her throat, wrapping her uninjured arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Yeah...I missed you."

"I missed you too." the tiny brunette kissed the top of Chloe's head, inhaling her scent, which somehow always made her calmer. The redhead intertwined their fingers and brought their joined hands to her lips, to leave a kiss on the back of Beca's hand.

"How are you?" she asked, knowing that if she was feeling this bad, Beca must feel way worse.

"I'm alright." the DJ answered shortly and Chloe used her free hand to caress the other woman cheek.

"Becs, you know you can tell me..?" she felt that her girlfriend tensed for a second, but then relaxed once again, slowly turning to her side to face Chloe.

"I feel like shit." she finally admitted, her voice just above the whisper. "He was kinda like a second father for me. For all of us. He loved me so when he met that group of misfits it was only natural for him to love them too."

"You were a family."

"We were. You know, while we were still trapped inside that building I doubted him for a while. Doubted his intentions. Thought that he was just acting all these years while working for that scumbag. And I never had the chance to apologize for it. I just wish that he knew I'm sorry that I even thought about it."

"I'm pretty sure he knew."

"I hope he did."

* * *

 _ **ONE WEEK EARLIER**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Beca was kneeling behind the dumpster, pressing her hand to her right arm. Jennifer was on her left, still shooting from behind the dumpster, after opening its lead to shield them better. Stacie was also on her knees, looking motionlessly at Robert who was lying just a few feet further, with a bullet hole in his forehead and a pool of blood next to his head.

"Stacie? Stacie? I need your help..." Beca said not looking at her, trying to somehow stop the bleeding from her arm.

"There's so much blood..." Stacie said flatly, observing his still eyes, opened and lifeless.

"I know, that's why I need you!" the tiny brunette hissed impatiently. Jennifer finally turned around to look at her daughter and went pale seeing her arm bleeding through her fingers.

"Stacie! STACIE!" Jennifer yelled and the leggy brunette slowly turned to look at her with a blank expression. "Help Beca. Please." the woman stared intently into her eyes, grabbing another full magazine to keep on firing. Stacie finally moved to look at Beca and gasped seeing the state she was in. The girl was paler and weaker with every passing second, sitting with her back supported by the side of the dumpster. She was losing blood even though she was applying the pressure to the shot wound. Her breath was getting a little bit faster and it was obvious that she was in pain.

Still sobbing, Stacie crawled to the DJ and took out her jacket and t-shirt, wincing in pain when she had to move her arm. Being left only in her sports bra, she quickly threw the jacket back on and pressed her t-shirt to the wound in Beca's arm.

"Where's Robert?" the tiny brunette asked but her friend ignored the question.

"Come on Becs, you know the deal, we have to keep that arm up in the air, just above your heart." She said pressing the impromptu bandage even harder and carefully straightening out Beca's arm and pulling it up. The shorter woman groaned in pain, her breath ragged, cold sweat covering her neck and forehead.

"Fuck! Where's Robert?" Stacie still refused to make eye-contact with her friend, instead, she looked at Jennifer.

"Do you have a phone with you?" the woman grabbed something from her pocket and tossed the device to the leggy brunette. Stacie caught the phone with her good hand and when suddenly they heard a loud explosion and everything around them trembled.

"Shit! What was that?" Jennifer mumbled, looking around the alley. The shots calmed down and it seemed that the men on the roof were hiding somewhere, possibly discussing their next move in the face of the thing that happened seconds ago. Even though she still had no clue what happened.

"No idea," Stacie answered "No! No, no, no, no Becs, stay with me! Stay with me!" Beca's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She thought that she can't fall asleep, but maybe if she'd close her eyes for only a few seconds...maybe everything would be alright and she would rest. But then she felt a slap on her face and her eyes shot open to look angrily at her friend.

"What was that for?" she basically slurred, trying to sit more upright but failing miserably.

"For not listening to me. You need to stay awake, got it? Talk to me." Stacie looked at the tiny DJ sternly, giving her another couple of pats on the cheek.

"About whaa'?"

"Let's say...Chloe."

"What 'bout her?"

"Why do you love her?"

"I don't.." the leggy brunette raised her brows in amusement and brought back her attention to the phone in her hand, trying to call Jesse.

"Bullshit." she answered, pressing the phone to her ear. "You love her more than pizza, beer and music combined."

"You're stupid." Beca answered, but her lip quirked in a small smirk, despite her pain. But Stacie knew that they have to get out of there. She still was bleeding out and the conditions they were in were far from perfect for giving first aid.

 _"Who's this?"_ Stacie heard a familiar voice on the phone and sighed in relief, that Jesse finally picked up.

"Jesse! We're at the back of the building, hiding behind the dumpster. We just heard a fucking explosion and I'm assuming it's you, but Beca got shot in the arm and she's bleeding out and we can't exactly run away! We need a car at the end of the alley and help to get her out of her. Flannagan's people are still on the roof and will definitely start shooting again when we'll try to run!"

 _"Stacie?"_ came the weak response and the brunette rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yes you idiot, it's Stacie. Now, did you hear what I said to you or do I need to repeat myself?"

 _"No, no! I got you! I'm sending someone right now, just don't hang up on me..."_ but she already ended the call and put the phone in her pocket.

"We're gonna get you out of here, you'll see oh little one." Beca smirked once again and Stacie smiled back, readjusting her grip on the other woman's wrist, that she was still holding high in the air.

"Stacie...could you take care of that..? I don't think I can..." the tiny DJ asked, glancing at the t-shirt she was pressing to her wound. Stacie reached immediately to her arm and replaced Beca's hand with her own.

"I got you." she whispered, silently begging for it all to be over.

"Do you think we could move her?" Jennifer asked, glancing over her shoulder at them.

"I don't know...we could try but what guarantees that they won't reopen the fire?"

"Right..." suddenly Jennifer tensed and reloaded her gun "There's someone running here...big masked guy, actually two masked guys. " Stacie froze hearing the news. But then she remembered that Jesse was supposed to send someone to them and quickly yelled.

"Wait! Don't shoot! That can be our friends!"

"But we're not sure and they're coming closer and..." she stopped speaking when one of the guys appeared right in front of her and then dropped to his knees, crawling behind the dumpster. Ignoring the completely stunned look on her face and gun pointed at him, he moved closer his colleague following closely behind, took off the mask and both brunettes sighed in relief recognizing Ace.

"You're alive!" The man exclaimed and enveloped Stacie in an awkward side hug, moving to do the same with Beca but stopped seeing that she was in a really bad state.

"Yeah, barely." the tiny brunette answered and the man chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's not that bad if you can still be an annoying and sarcastic little shit. But we gotta go."

"What's the plan?" Stacie asked and Ace looked around thinking.

"Can you run a short distance?" the man answered with a question, lustering her covered in blood and bruises body.

"I think so."

"Who's she?" Ace asked looking at Jennifer.

"She's a friend..." Beca answered weakly before Stacie could and Ace nodded his head, accepting the answer as good enough.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me, right now they're the priority here." Jennifer chimed in and Ace snorted with laughter.

"No offense, but they're always a priority."

"None was taken." Jennifer winked at him and looked at Beca who was watching the scene with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so the plan is that I'm gonna carry Beca and you gonna run. Brett here, " he said pointing at his friend who was vigilantly observing their surroundings " is going to push this dumpster, fortunately, it has wheels, and we'll use it as the shield. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Chloe was frozen in her seat. Ten minutes earlier they heard an explosion and she wanted to leave the car and run straight into the building to find Beca and make sure she was okay. Fortunately, Aubrey managed to stop her, knowing how dangerous it would be and was watching her from the front seat, trying to reach Jesse, Amy, Cynthia Rose or even Lilly but with no avail. She was getting frustrated and also really worried about the redhead, but from this one little incident until this very moment, she was sitting still with no intention of moving anywhere.

The blond girl turned back, to look at the street from the inside of the car and jumped a little when she noticed Cynthia Rose in full sprint, getting to the driver's door. Aubrey unlocked the door quickly and the woman got into the car, starting the engine and driving away.

"What is going on?" Chloe asked and the woman glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"Beca...got..shot..." she answered slightly out of breath "We need to take her to hospital." Aubrey held her own breath and turned to look at Chloe. She didn't know what her friend might do right now and she was dreading that it'll be it, the final factor that will break her. But what she saw was this look of determination in the redhead's eyes and lips pressed together firmly, a dead giveaway that she decided to save Beca, even if that meant dodging bullets on the way.

One minute of driving and they found themselves at the end of an alley on the back of a building Aubrey supposed, belonged to Flannagan. Cynthia Rose honked three times and after a while, they heard a series of shots, quite a few of them hitting their car. Chloe and Aubrey screamed in surprise, covering their heads with their hands and huddling in their seats.

"Easy! The car is armored." CR said and the girls slowly sat straight again. The very same second someone opened both the front and the back car door. Aubrey yelped when Stacie jumped into the front seat, landing practically on her lap. But Chloe didn't have time to think about it too much when someone also jumped into the backseat. The redhead's eyes widened when she saw Ace who was holding very pale Beca.

"Go to Saint Joseph's!" Stacie commanded and Cynthia Rose immediately drove away. In the meantime, Ace laid Beca down partly on his lap and partly on Chloe's.

"Hey..." she whispered weakly with a faint smile and Chloe started stroking her head gently.

"Hi baby..." the taller woman answered, wiping the tear that escaped her eye at the sight of her girlfriend's wounded face. She noticed her bleeding arm, that she was clutching to her side with the other hand while Ace was pressing some kind of shirt to it.

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" she asked and Stacie opened the glove compartment, taking out a medium-sized box. Chloe took it from her and opened, rummaging through its contents.

"What are you doing?" the man next to her asked.

"An impromptu tourniquet." was her short answer.

"Great. Jesse already informed Jessica that we're coming. " Stacie looked up from the phone she was holding and glanced at Chloe, giving her hesitant and tired smile.

"You're hot when you're saving my life.." Beca mumbled with her eyes half-closed.

"Well, you're hot when you're alive so don't you die on me, Rebecca Mitchell!" she answered sternly, finishing the tourniquet.

"Chloe.." the tiny DJ spoke so quietly that she had to lean down to hear her.

"Yeah, Becs?"

"The world is turning...it's confusing." the redhead chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I know. But you need to be brave for a little while and we'll get you fixed."

"Okay. I love you." everyone in the car snapped their heads to look at them but then look away, not wanting to disturb the couple. Chloe however, didn't notice at all. She was looking at her girlfriend, with her mouth open.

"I love you too." it took her a while but she managed to answer, surprised to hear it from the brunette first.

"Good. Great even." And then Beca gave her one last smile and closed her eyes.

"No! Becs! No, open your eyes!" Chloe cried out, patting her cheek.

"We're almost there!" Cynthia Rose spoke, as the redhead continued to shake her girlfriend delicately. The car came to a stop and Ace got out of it, taking Beca with him gently. Chloe followed and saw that there were doctors already waiting for them with a stretcher. Ace laid the brunette on it and the doctors run inside the hospital, shouting things about her vitals and checking her wound. Chloe and her friends went after them but when they got to the third glassy doors Chloe got stopped by one of the nurses who informed her that she can't enter the operation block and suggested her to sit and wait for the end of Beca's surgery. When she turned around she noticed that Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, and Ace were already sitting in the chairs and Stacie was being pushed on the wheelchair in the direction of the examination room. But Chloe felt too restless to stay in one place. Aubrey watched her friend pacing in front of them, biting her nail nervously.

"It is going to be a long day."

* * *

Chloe was dozing off in the uncomfortable chair, her head resting on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Beca Mitchell?" she heard someone calling and she blinked a couple of times, bringing her hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. She saw a beautiful blonde woman in a doctor's coat, coming closer to them with a warm smile.

"Jessica, hi. How is she?" Cynthia Rose stood up and hugged the woman tightly. When they separated, Jessica straightened her hand to shake Chloe's and Aubrey's hand.

"She's fine but I'll get to that in a minute. Hi, I believe we haven't met before but you must be Chloe. I'm Jessica Stevens and I'm the chief of the general surgery here at Saint Joseph's. " she said smiling at the redhead.

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor? And the chief?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brows. Chloe gasped and shot daggers at her friends.

"Bree!" The redhead hissed but the woman just smiled with a chuckle.

"It's fine. I've skipped a couple of grades. But I can assure you that Beca trusts me with her life."

"I'm so sorry for my friend, she can be a little bit...dumb sometimes," Aubrey opened her mouth to protest but Chloe silenced her with another glare "Now, can you please tell us how Beca is?"

"Yeah, of course. The surgery went well, we managed to take out the bullet and stop the bleeding. Fortunately, the bullet didn't damage any muscle. But she lost a lot of blood so we had to do a couple of transfusions. She was very close to bleeding out, the tourniquet was a brilliant idea, it saved her life. She has also a couple of broken ribs, a concussion and lots of cuts and bruises. It'll take some time but she'll make a full recovery. Right now she's on strong pain meds, we will adjust the dose better when she's awake and the adrenalin wears off. Now, knowing Beca she'll want to leave the hospital as soon as possible because she hates them. And the bad news is, she'll have to stay for at least two weeks, that's the minimum and I can't guarantee that it won't be more. So that plus the general soreness she'll experience and...well, be prepared for very grumpy Beca." Chloe sighed in relief. It wasn't good, but it definitely could have been worse. She reached for the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you, doctor. You have no idea how much we appreciate your help."

"Oh, it's no problem, she's my friend too. And just call me Jessica, I gotta feeling we're going to see each other a lot these days. "

"Sure. So Jessica, can we see her now?"

"No, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait at least an hour. You can stay in Stacie's room if you want to and when Beca will be ready, one of the nurses will come to get you. But even then just a brief visit. She's very weak and needs to rest. I suppose that she won't be able to be awake for more than only a couple of minutes."

"Of course, that would be great. And how's Stacie?"

"She has a mild concussion too. Two broken ribs, a fractured nose that we've already taken care of and her shoulder was dislocated but we relocated it. She's also on pain meds but the dose is slightly smaller. We want to observe her for a while, but she'll be out in less than a week."

"Oh thank God..." Aubrey mumbled and Chloe reached for her hand.

"It's going to be fine." she whispered and the blonde girl nodded her head. Chloe smiled for the first time in hours and while some would say that it's a strong exaggeration, the whole room relaxed a little bit, like she was the only source of all positive energy that exists.

But they also finally understood that Beca was going to be fine. And that's what mattered.

"I'm going to show you where Stacie's room is." Jessica said and everyone stood up to follow her when Ace's phone rang and the man read the message with a furrowed brow.

"Ummm, guys? Flannagan is dead."

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

"You know, I still can't believe that your mother just disappeared." The redhead said a couple of hours later, her face still hidden in Beca's neck.

"I can. That's kinda her thing. Nothing new." the brunette said with a shrug, playing with their intertwined fingers.

"But you've seen each other for the first time in years! That's just wrong. That's just heartless!" Chloe exclaimed, sitting up and looking at Beca with fire in her eyes. The tiny DJ smiled delicately and brought Chloe's hand to her mouth, to kiss her fingers.

"Baby, I don't care. She wasn't part of my life for a long time now and at least I don't have to deal with all that mess she would definitely bring with her presence."

"Well, if you say so..." the redhead murmured, still not convinced but returned to hugging her girlfriend.

"Besides I managed to yell at her anyway."

"Of course you did." Chloe rolled her eyes but one of the sides of her mouth quirked upwards.

"And at least she testified and took care of his body."

"Yeah, I suppose that was nice of her."

"Nice? I wouldn't go so far with compliments. Let's agree on decent."

"You know, Beca Mitchell, you're nothing like your mother."

"Damn right, I'm not. I mean, I'm young, rich, hot and everyone's dying to have a little bit of Beca Mitchell to themselves..." the redhead gasped and hit her arm playfully.

"I think you've spent too much time with Stacie!" Beca chuckled lightly and Chloe's heart swelled, hearing her girlfriend joke and laugh for the first time in a long time.

"That reminds me...is Aubrey still glued to her?"

"Oh, you have no idea...she hasn't left her since the moment she saw her in that hospital bed."

* * *

 _ **A WEEK EARLIER**_

Chloe wasn't that surprised when the first person to enter Stacie's room was Aubrey. The leggy brunette just smiled at her with dazed eyes and she sat in the chair that was closest to Stacie's bed, taking her hand.

"I see they gave you the good stuff." Aubrey said shyly and Stacie grinned even wider.

"I've had better."

"That doesn't surprise me much." the blonde answered with a laugh. Stacie then looked at the rest of her friends.

"Come in further, I don't bite." she winked at them " Unless you're into that." she added looking back at Aubrey, who blushed furiously but still didn't let go of her hand. "How's the hobbit?"

"She's okay. We can't visit her yet, though. " Cynthia Rose answered.

"Thank you for saving her Stace. And I'm glad that you're okay too." Chloe chimed in, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"You saved her too. Jessica told me about the tourniquet. But we didn't manage to save Robert..." the brunette's smile faltered and a tear escaped her eye. Cynthia and Ace looked at each other, both getting pale.

"What? He was there?" CR asked and Ace but his arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah. He helped us to get out. But he got shot."

"Where's his body?" Ace asked after a moment of silence, his voice cracking and Chloe looked at him sympathetically.

"It was behind the dumpster. I didn't want Beca to know when she was in a state like this. I told Jennifer to take Brett and take care of it but I'm not sure if she did it. I mean, I just met her..."

"Who's Jennifer?" Cynthia Rose furrowed her brows, trying to compose herself.

"That...you should ask Beca. I'm not sure if she wants you to know."

"Wait...Robert as the guy who took Beca after her after..." Chloe asked and Stacie cut her off.

"Yeah."

"Oh dear God." the redhead covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly understanding the reactions of the people around her and also imagining the reaction of her girlfriend when she'll find out.

"Guys, what happened in there?" Aubrey asked with a worried expression. Stacie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened them, she started talking slowly with a pained look on her face.

"Long story short, I was too heavy for the vent so it broke down. And I landed on a guard so I didn't kill myself. They took me to the basement where Beca was lying on the ground, tied up with blood in her hair. They tied us together, back to back. She woke up maybe an hour later, while I was trying not to panic because I thought she was dying... Then Danny came and you know her when she's pissed she'll let you know. He wanted to put her in her place so he beat her up pretty bad, I mean he literally was throwing punches all over her while his people were holding her like a pinata in front of him. It was terrible... but they didn't tie us back and she used this stupid boots from Jesse to cut the ropes and we escaped. We were a staircase away from the ground floor when Danny found us. If it wasn't for Robert and Jennifer..." she trailed off. The room went silent, the only sound coming from the machines around Stacie's bed.

"Anyway, can you tell me what was the explosion about?" Chloe and Aubrey who also heard the explosion looked at Cynthia Rose with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was Lilly's idea. She wanted to distract them, give them something to do in the front of the building. I don't how but she knew that you were somewhere in the back even before we heard the shooting." Stacie raised her brows but then snorted.

"I shouldn't be surprised..." she mumbled, "But how's the situation there?" everyone in the room looked at Ace, who smiled hesitantly.

"I think it's over. I know that it's not we wanted to accomplish but Stacie...Flannagan is dead." Stacie's eyes widened comically.

"Wait, what? How?"

"He got shot and fell from the roof. Some of his people surrendered, some ran away but Claire with the team is after them. Lilly covered our tracks and FBI is currently collecting evidence against him and his coworkers."

"So we kinda won?"

"Yeah, we kinda won."

* * *

 **Oh come on guys! Give me more credit! You seriously thought I would kill Beca?**

 **fanofallthings2** - **hey, I like to keep things interesting! And I don't like Jennifer too.**

 **RJRMovieFan - Well, I didn't kill her...but I left you hanging. I'm really sorry for that ;)**

 **jumpinclown16 - Yup, you guessed right. But don't worry, Beca is alive!**

 **Lasleonas007 - Duuude, I get it, alright? But a good cliffhanger is sometimes very much needed!**

 **LuckyoneChris - I mean, I hope that you were talking about the mission, not the story itself. But I couldn't kill Beca, I love her too much.**

 **Bechloe4ever - Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope that this chapter makes it somehow better! I really couldn't kill her, like ever. Your words really warmed my heart, so thank you ;)**

 **Guest - Yeeeeeeees way! But look! She's alive!**


	22. I found peace in your body

_**Hello my dear people! I know, it's been...a while and I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I didn't mean it to take so long, really. Unfortunately, writer's block is a thing and there were moments where finishing this story felt like making rocks bleed and I thought that it's gonna last forever and I didn't want to completely half-ass it. But it's finally here and it's the last installment of this story. I wanna send huge thanks to every person who followed, like or reviewed my story - it feels incredible to have your support. That being said, I hope you're going to enjoy it and I hope that we will meet again somewhere soon.**_

* * *

 _ **4 days after Beca's surgery**_

Beca was laying in the hospital bed with Chloe pressed to her side. She was looking through Flannagan's autopsy report that Lilly somehow managed to snatch from coroner's office. _Suicide_ , it read. Bastard shot himself in the head, standing on the edge of the rooftop to make sure that he won't survive.

Flipping the pages she finally got to the pile of the pictures of the body that were taken at the crime scene. Shattered skull from the fall and a huge bullet hole in the head.

Motherfucker knew how to leave with a bang.

Glancing to the side she saw that Chloe turned her head, suddenly interested in the view behind the window, looking little green on the face. Beca turned the page quickly, reaching for her girlfriend's hand to pull her even closer. Both Cynthia Rose and Jesse suggested at the beginning of their meeting that it might be a good idea for Chloe to leave the room to go grab some dinner, obviously trying to save her the drastic details. She had seen and heard enough in the last couple of months and they both knew it. Ace and Lilly offered to go with her and keep her company since they weren't that much needed here. But the redhead refused to leave Beca's side for more than a restroom break or the obligatory shower once a day, that she took in the bathroom assigned to Beca's room anyway. And Beca refused to even try to make her, the two of them being inseparable since the day the brunette was shot, always touching, always being as close to each other as it was possible.

"So he's really gone."

"Yeah...he really is." Stacie who wasn't chained to her bed like Beca was also present at their little meeting. She was still rather pale-looking and tired after everything that happened at Flannagan's but she had Aubrey by her side just like Beca had Chloe. Even now, when she was comfortably sitting in the biggest chair in the room, Bree was standing next to her, watching her for the smallest signs of exhaustion to probably drag her back to her bed.

"I just wish the motherfucker got what he deserved. Especially that..." but as the memories flooded her mind Beca stopped speaking, clenching her jaw when her eyes burned with anger and her chest tightened. She hated this. Feeling useless. Feeling guilty. Grieving. The fact that she had the reason to grieve. The fact that this reason was the death of an innocent man who saved her life. And the fact that the man who she was trying destroy for all of these years was responsible for taking away yet another person she cared about. And she couldn't punish him for that anymore.

She looked over at Stacie who pressed her lips together in a firm line, her eyes suddenly becoming shiny. She knew that it was as hard for her friend as it was for her. When Beca woke up after her surgery and was conscious enough to have a normal conversation, Jesse brought her friend in the wheelchair to tell her the truth about Robert. Since that very conversation, neither Beca nor Stacie have spoken much to anyone, the exception being the doctors that were checking on both of them. The whole time Chloe was with her, holding her hand, stroking her head and pressing light kisses to her cheek every time a tear escaped her eye. Beca was never much of a cryer. When her dad died she was sure that she had cried enough for her entire life. She was also pretty sure that her heart is sealed forever and she won't ever be bothered enough to cry.

But then Chloe Beale happened. Chloe with her radiant smile and her warm personality and no boundaries, who melted the ice around her heart and showed her how to feel again. And Beca remembered how it was to really care for someone.  
And it certainly didn't help that Robert was her good friend, who managed to get in before the icy walls surrounded her heart for years to come.

"We still kinda won..." Ace offered from the corner of the room in the attempt to clear the air. But Beca only looked at him briefly and closed the folder with a sigh, tossing it to the foot of her bed.

"The meeting's over." she mumbled and slowly turned to her less injured side, hiding her face in Chloe's chest. The Redhead carefully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing the top of her head and motioned to her friends to leave the room. Jesse who was gathering all the documents, pictures and reports he brought with him, was the last to leave. He looked at his best friend with concern but Chloe only shook her head. The man nodded in understanding and left the room, hoping that soon everything will be back to normal.

* * *

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Chloe jerked awake from her sleep. She blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings, trying to remember where she was and why she was there. A few seconds passed and everything came back to her - events from the two weeks earlier, her nightmare from just now. The fear from the real-life mixed with the fear in her dream - suddenly it crushed her, making it hard to breathe. She shut her eyes tightly and counted to ten, hoping that the feeling of dread, which washed over her, will pass soon.

She turned her head to look at her girlfriend who was sleeping next to her, snoring quietly every now and then. The Redhead felt a little better but still not calm enough to just get back to sleep. Slowly, she lowered her head and pressed her ear delicately to Beca's chest. Hearing her steady heartbeat, she finally evened her breathing, still shaking a little bit.

"Chlo..? What is going on?" her girlfriend asked her, voice heavy with sleep.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing, Becs."

"Baby, you're shaking." the sleepiness in her voice transformed into worry and Chloe found herself looking up at Beca. The brunette was biting her lip and as soon as she turned to look at her, Chloe couldn't take it anymore and broke into sobs. Beca was still pale. Her face was still covered with bruises. The bandages were still peaking from under her shirt. The wounds were still healing. And the memories of the terrifying hours spend in the hospital were still too fresh.

Having an idea what it all might be about Beca slowly sit up in their bed and opened her arms. Chloe crawled closer to her and let herself be held for several moments, grasping her arm and praying to never have to let go, while Beca whispered to her.

"Sweetie, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I love you. I love you..." she was repeating like mantra.

Beca wasn't stupid. She noticed that ever since the infamous day Chloe was sleeping poorly. She was tossing in the bed and sometimes waking up few times in one night. When she was awake she would often wear this worried look on her face while spacing out yet another time. And she couldn't blame her. Everything that happened changed them both. Beca just didn't know if it was for better. But definitely for good.

Later on, when the darkness started fading to make some room for the first signs of the morning and Chloe's eyes couldn't cry anymore and the arms around her were still holding her close and tight, she thought that maybe she won't ever really have to let go. That maybe it's really not the end. Maybe it's the beginning of their forever.

* * *

 _ **MONTH LATER**_

"Oh, for God's sake, not again!" Jesse yelled, covering his eyes with his hand. For the past half an hour Beca and Chloe have been heavily making out on the couch in the brunette's apartment, so invested in their activities that they didn't even notice when the elevator pinged or when Jesse entered the room.

Chloe slowly pulled away from her girlfriend, giggling quietly when Beca retrieved her hand from under her t-shirt with an eye-roll. The redhead, on the other hand, didn't let go of the brunette's butt. Quite the opposite, she squeezed it with affection, making it impossible for the tiny women to get off her lap.

"Stop screaming, you prude." Beca mumbled, resting her forehead on Chloe's shoulder and kissing her collarbone at the same time because...well because it was there, exposed and... she just could.

"It's the fifth time in three days I'm walking on you two! You're worse than bunnies! This wasn't in my job description."

"Jesse, always the drama queen. You think that I planned this? That I enjoy your constant interrupting us? Next time just call or something...although I can't promise that I'll answer. I might be...busy." Jesse groaned seeing the smug look on both Beca's and Chloe's faces, trying to avert his eyes from their wandering hands. He felt like a total creep, just standing there and blushing, again, while the couple ignored him completely. Again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in recovery or something? And like lay in bed and stuff.." His gaze wandered to Beca's right arm and then shoulder, which was still supposed to be resting on the sling. Surprisingly it wasn't.

"Oh, don't you worry we did lay in bed...and stuff. Now we're just changing the scenery for the...stuff." Beca answered, smirking at Chloe who immediately mirrored her expression.

"No, nope, I don't want to hear it." Jesse took two steps back with his hands in the air in surrender and shook his head violently.

"Oh come on Jesse! I've just spent 3 weeks in a hospital bed. Do you know how hard it is to do anything in the hospital where doctors and nurses come to check on you every few minutes? Not to mention all the visitors all the time. Chlo, baby, tell him how hard it was.." Beca groaned with exasperation but the glint of amusement never left her eyes, especially now that she was looking at her girlfriend who slowly nodded her head.

"Very hard." Chloe answered matter-of-factly and Beca let out a little snort before she agreed.

"Exactly."

"You know what? You're just like Stacie..."

"What do you mean?"

"Her neighbors want to kill her for all the noise she's making with Aubrey lately."

"Well, would you look at that!" Beca exclaimed, glancing at Chloe with a smirk.

"Aubrey does seem more relaxed lately." The Redhead said with all the seriousness she could muster at that moment.

"Oh really? Do you want to try out her methods?"

"I mean, I felt very stressed today when I couldn't find my favorite bra because someone threw it across the room yesterday." Chloe said licking her lips and looking at Beca's mouth.

"Yeah?" Beca put her uninjured arm back around Chloe's neck and brought their faces closer.

"Uhuh. And If I remember correctly, Jessica told you to stay relaxed to heal properly." saying this, she tangled her hand in the brown locks, brushing their lips together. Beca kissed her without hesitation and pressed her body against her girlfriend. Chloe immediately deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue across Beca's lower lip.

"Unbelievable." Jesse muttered and turned around to leave, completely forgetting about the reason he came there in the first place. The two women just continued on making out and Beca slipped her hand back under Chloe's t-shirt.

"So rude of him to interrupt like this..." the tiny DJ mumbled with her lips still pressed against her girlfriends and her eyes closed.

"Yeah...so rude..." The redhead answered with the widest of grins before she captured Beca's lips, once again losing herself in the kiss.

* * *

 _ **MONTH LATER**_

Beca was laying in her bed, still sweaty and trying to catch her breath after mindblowing sex she just had with her girlfriend. Chloe was laying on top of her with her ear pressed against Beca's chest, listening to her heartbeat - new but frequent tradition of hers. The brunette finally slowed her breathing and put her arms around the redhead, making circles with her finger on her bare back, where the sheets slid, showing off her perfect skin peppered with fresh love bites.

"I have news for you..." Beca broke the silence and Chloe perked her head up, looking at her with interest.

"Yeah? What kind of news?" the brunette hesitated before answering, grinning widely.

"I bought a building..." she finally answered, biting her lip and wiggled her brows comically.

"Oookay...?" a little bit confused and not really knowing what to say, Chloe propped her head on her hand looking down at her girlfriend.

"Well, you're not going to ask what for?" Beca was practically buzzing with excitement, something that happened almost...never. So Chloe obliged and asked with a glint of amusement.

"Right, baby why did you buy a building?"

"Kay.. do you remember when you asked me what I'm going to do now?" When the redhead nodded her head she continued

"I'm going to open my own label. Maybe I'll even work there.. as a music producer."

"Music producer?" Chloe repeated.

"Yeah. Is it..is it too random? You don't think I can make it?" Beca suddenly got nervous so the redhead reached with her hand to stroke her cheek affectionately.

"No! No, God, baby no...I'm just surprised, is all. I think you're gonna be great. Music runs through your blood." she whispered with a gentle smile and climbed up her girlfriend's body to give her slow kiss. When they parted her heart almost skipped a bit when she saw all the love in Beca's eyes.

"Thank you." the brunette answered also in a whisper, careful not to break the bliss of the moment.

"You're welcome. So...no more fishy business?"

"No more fishy business."

"You're going to be safe and sound?"

"That's the plan."

"Fine by me."

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 _ **8 MONTHS LATER**_

Black SUV was speeding through the streets of Atlanta, changing lanes and turning heads of surprised pedestrians. The driver - well build and tall man who no one would like to meet in a dark alley - had his eyes focused on the road, trying not to crash the car and by miracle, succeeding. Next to him in the passenger seat was sat a beautiful, young woman with long brown hair and an angry expression on her face.

"Hurry! We don't have much time left!" Beca Mitchell yelled, putting an earpiece on and immediately connecting with Jesse and Fat Amy at their office.

"Well, If you haven't wasted so much time there would be no problem at all!" Ace yelled back, taking a violent turn at the crossing which made other drivers on the road honk at them.

"Dude, wasted time?! It's Chloe we're talking about! Swanson, report!"

" _Our target just left the plane and is waiting at the baggage claim. Lilly managed to get there already and mess up with her suitcase...don't ask... so you have 5 extra minutes. You're 3 and a half minute from the airport, which gives you ninety seconds to get there in time._ "

"Thanks, Jesse. Amy, what about the traffic lights?"

" _I'm in control over every single intersection on your way so they all will be clear for you._ "

"Great. Ace?"

"We'll be there in 60 seconds, be ready to jump."

"Fuck."  
"Are you scared?"

"What? No, of course not. It's just...I have never.."

"I know."

"Yeah."

" _30 seconds_."

"Come on, guys! We can't miss her! Jesse, report."

" _Looks like our target localized the right carousel. She'll be there in 15 seconds and then it'll take her some time to find it. Oh God, Lilly is crawling there and hiding the suitcase even deeper._ "

"10 seconds" Before the car even came to a halt, the tires screeching, making other people look at them, Beca opened her door and jumped out of the car. She landed softly on her feet and run, not even bothering to apologize the people she was bumping into.

" _Go west, the target is moving, already with her suitcase_." Beca sped up, sprinting through the airport, taking leaps over random luggage or chairs in her way. " _You gotta be faster, she's almost there!_ " she jumped one last time, scaring the shit out of some older couple and suddenly she was there. She stopped, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, knowing that there was no turning back. Not anymore. She spotted her target and straightened her back, preparing herself for the worst. Walking the last couple of meters to find herself in the front of the line she slowly raised her hand and waved. The middle-aged, redheaded woman she was waving at smiled brightly and quickly lessened the distance between them, enveloping her in a hug.

"Beca!" she heard and winced slightly at the high pitch of the voice right next to her ear, combined with a bone-crushing hug.

"Miss Beale." the brunette answered with a polite nod as soon as they parted but the woman was having none of it and quickly slapped her in the arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Ruth, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Ruth." Beca answered sheepishly, not really knowing what to do with her hands when Ruth pulled her into side-hug as they started walking in the direction of the car, showing no signs of letting her go anytime soon.

"Listen, not that I'm not glad to finally meet you but where's that daughter of mine? Did she forget about her old mother already?"

"What? No, no, no, that's not it at all. She's..uh, she's at your's preparing dinner, your favorite and...oh god, that was supposed to be a surprise, she'll kill me...anyways, she wanted everything to be ready when you come back home, so she sent me. And..uh, apparently, it's a great opportunity for us to bond...or something."

"But you don't look very happy about it. Do you dislike me, Beca? Maybe I should just take a cab and go home on my own. I don't want to bother you with my company. I'm sure that such a cool music producer like you has better things to do than nurse old women. " Beca's eyes comically widened at the serious tone and look at Ruth's face and she opened her mouth to protest quickly. But then she heard the other woman laughing at her and her suddenly tensed muscles relaxed.

"Oh my God, I'm just kidding!" Ruth exclaimed, squeezing Beca's shoulder with the arm that was still hugging her. "You're as awkward as Chloe said you'd be. And I'm loving it." The redhead said and Beca's face reddened as she heard Jesse and Fat Amy laughing in her ear.

"You know Ruth, it's not nice to scare your daughter's girlfriend like that, especially when first time meeting her.." she mumbled causing her to snort with laughter yet again.

"Oh honey, this? This is nothing. Just you wait till you meet that dick of my ex-husband... also known as Chloe's dad."

* * *

"We're here!" Beca called out, opening the front door for Ruth.

"Thank you honey, but it's my own house." the older woman said, winking at the brunette. Beca only sighed, feeling a delicate blush creeping up her face.

"Just kill me..." she muttered to Ace who brought Ruth's suitcases into the house. But the man only smirked at her and patted her back, going back to the car and yelling 'have fun'. Beca closed the door, counted to ten and went to the kitchen.

"Where's your mom?" she said as she looked around and didn't see the woman anywhere.

"She's in the bathroom," Chloe answered, stirring something in the big pot on the oven. She then turned around and put her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her in for a kiss. "How was the ride?" she asked when they parted.

" Terrible. Your mom was harassing me all the time." Beca mumbled pressing her forehead to Chloe's shoulder. The Redhead laughed, brushing her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oooh, my baby got scared" she exclaimed amused even more.

"'s not funny.." came the response, but Chloe wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, she was staring at the little earpiece that Beca has been wearing.

"Babe?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah?" Beca looked up and raised her brow at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"You were playing spies again, weren't you?"

"Wha-..No! No, no, no. " Beca was quick to answer "It's just...there was traffic and I spent a little too much time in the stores, looking for your mum's favorite wine and so I might have asked Amy

and Jesse to help me."

"Beca.." Chloe shot her disappointed look "You promised to act like a regular person."

"I did and I am."

"Do you think that normal person has a team of people controlling traffic for them and doing God knows what else?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly. New start, remember?"

"I know, I know, Chlo... but listen, you asked me not to be late and I wanted to make a good impression and then things just went downfall from there... " Chloe sighed but her eyes softened as Beca continued "The thing is... I love you, Chlo. And so I took extra measures to make sure I won't disappoint you."

"Becs, you won't disappoint me. Not by being late. Not by not buying my mother's favorite wine. And even if she'd hate you..which is not going to happen..It'd take a lot more than that."

"You are the smartest woman I know."

"Yeah? Then better remember that."

* * *

"Beca, would you help me clean after the dinner? It's only fair if Chloe cooked for us."

"Yeah, of course."

 _Oh, God._

Grabbing the plates from the table, Beca followed Ruth to the kitchen praying internally for some kind of saving grace. She dropped them to the sink and as she turned around to ask the woman, who she thought was putting the leftovers in the fridge, if she'd rather wash or dry. She jumped a little when she noticed that Ruth was watching her with a sly smile and arm crossed over her chest.

"You know, from someone like you, I'd expect less jumpy and more...collected."

"From someone like me?" despite her nerves, Beca raised her brows in amusement at that. She's seen Chloe's mother for the first time in person and she had to give it to her - the woman was quite something.

"Yeah. Not long ago you weren't exactly...law friendly, were you?" Suddenly Beca felt that her face drained of color. She wasn't amused anymore, actually quite the opposite.

"Miss Beale, I can assure you that's all in the past and I would never intentionally put Chloe in danger, I..."

"I know," Ruth said calmly and approached the younger woman putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Beca, I'm not gonna scold you or anything. I can't say that I'm happy that my daughter got involved in this mess, but you kept her safe... and that's all that matters."

"Thank you," Beca spoke softly making the other woman nod with a calm smile. "But can I ask you something? How did you know?"

"Oh please, Beca, I'm a Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Georgia, I work with cops, I know some very important people and I know..things. Besides, I examined your father's body. I know his case. And I may be a little bit old but I'm not stupid."

Beca stared at her in shock. She tried to remember her dad's autopsy report but she didn't study it very well. She saw what the murderers have done to her dad herself, she didn't need professional description, she had those images engraved under her eyelids.

"And you still approve?" the question snapped her out of her thoughts, she wasn't even aware that she was going to ask it until she heard it coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, I do. In fact," Ruth reached into her jeans pocket and took out a little box that she held in an open hand in front of Beca. " I wanna give you this."

"What's that?"

"It belonged to Chloe's grandma. She absolutely loves it, she always wanted to be proposed to with it. "

The brunette took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently, shoving it back into Ruth's hand.

"No, I don't...it's not...God, it's so early and I..."

"Come on, Beca! I know that you want to. I'm just saving you time and effort for another trip in a month or so to find me, get my blessing and that goddamned ring." Beca still looked shocked, glancing from Ruth's face to the ring box and back. "If anyone can make her safe and make sure that she's being treated right, it's you. And she loves you. Deeply. And I've seen the way you look at her, you love her too, more than I could ask for. Or am I wrong?"

"No." Beca took the box once again and opened it to examine its contents carefully. "You know, I went ring shopping, once or twice..." She said after a while, which made the older woman smile even more broadly. " And I found nothing. Nothing was good enough. But this...this is so Chloe." she closed the box and hid it in her pocket.

"Thank you." feeling extremely shy all of the sudden, Beca scratched her neck, looking somehow sheepishly.

"You said that already. Come you cheeseball, before your future fiancee starts panicking that I buried you under the kitchen floor."

* * *

The street was empty and Claire started wondering if she had been stood up. But then, at the other end of it a black, short limo came to a stop and an elegant woman in her forties got out. She approached slowly with a cold smile that made Claire shiver, but she wouldn't let it show. Yet somehow, the woman noticed that and some kind of self-satisfaction flashed in her eyes.

"Do you have it?" she asked as soon as she reached the shorter woman, who now unzipped her jacket and handed her a folder that was hidden underneath it.

"It's all I know and all I could get..." she said as the other woman started looking through the files. Seeming to be pleased with the contents, she opened her handbag and pulled out a thick envelope that she handed to Claire in exchange.

"So..what now?" the girl asked and the woman patted her cheek with her hand.

"Now we have to wait."

"Wait? And do nothing?"

"Exactly. But it's only the fihrst step to desthroy Beca Mitchell." The woman smirked and turned on her heel, walking back to her car.

"Okayyy..." Claire murmured to herself, thinking how weird the woman was and how funny she sounded. "Hey, are you from Boston?" she yelled just as the woman was about to get in the car.  
"Yeah. The accent still slips sometimes."

"Oh..." and with that the car pulled away, leaving slightly confused Claire on the sidewalk.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...?**


End file.
